I Promise
by FairlightMuse
Summary: A grown-up Wendy returns to Neverland to fulfill a bargain with Hook. But he keeps changing the rules! Slightly AU
1. I promise

Authors Note- I originally posted this on another site, because it was the first fan fiction story of this length that I had done, and I was not sure whether or not it would become to ' heavy ' for the rating guide over here. I _think_ it is probably safe enough.

Don't be fooled by the overly serious tone of the first chapter; I am incapable of writing anything that is one hundred percent serious.

1.

He was not dead. He knew, because surely death would feel different than life.

Frowning , he opened his eyes. Above him was Hook, standing, prepared to strike. . .his blade dully lit by the stormy light. But Hook was not looking at _Peter_, he was looking at _Wendy_, who stood between them. Peter could not see her face, only her straight back, and blowing brown hair, but he could tell that she was defiant.

Hook could easily have struck her down. . .she _was_ but a girl in a night dress, and then killed Peter, as well.

So. . .why did he pause?

The answer was simple, and not in the least way was it tinged with any resemblance of kindness, or forgiveness. He was not the type of man to be suddenly siezed with a bad bout of mercy, or to decide at the last moment to let a noble adversary live for the sake of good sport.

He was however the type of man who liked to draw out the agony and torment of his fellow man, or _children_, in this case. And right there, at the last moment, when he had been perfectly stomached for a vicious blood bath. . .a better, more _evil_ idea had sprung into his mind.

It was so extraordinarily wicked that it made him grin a cold, malicious grin. He turned his cold eyes down to the boy lying prone on the deck. Then he glanced at the girl. She neither glared, nor looked afraid. This was part of the adventure, to her. Just a big pretend.

" Now tell me girl. Do you think I should _kill_ this boy?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. She had fallen into his word traps before.

" Well? Speak up! Should I kill him?" he demanded.

" No." she said.

" _No_? Why, not? "

" Because. . ." she began, obviously thinking hard about her response.

"Yes?" Hook leaned closer to her, as if he could not hear her well.

" Because he is just a boy." she said.

"Just a boy. But, isn't he a _special_ kind of boy?" Hook asked.

" No."

It came out very quietly, and after a long pause. Peter closed his eyes again, defeated. There were no more happy thoughts for him. He was just a boy. Just a boy, because Wendy had said so.

" No? You mean you do not think that he is special? " Hook sounded surprised.

" No. He is only pretending." she said.

Hook's face was very close to hers now. The smell of cigars, and brandy were strong about him.

" But, you _like_ him, yes?" he asked, locking his gaze with hers.

"Yes, of _course_." Wendy exclaimed.

"And you do not wish me to kill him?''

"I do not wish for you to kill _anybody_!" she said.

"Well, then, perhaps we can come to an arrangement." Hook straightened back up.

"You're trying to trick me again!" she said, frowning.

" My dear, you have only two options, and since one is, that I kill the lot of you. . .the second could hardly be any worse, trick, or not. Now, would you like to hear me out, or shall I simply. . .kill the lot of you and have done? It's all the same to me." he actually smiled at the thought.

She gave a little huff, and raised her head. " Well, then? Let's have the terms . . ."

He raised a brow at her cheeky manner.

" How about. . .I _let_ Peter Pan live. And the other boys too. . ." he raised his hand to stop her interruption. " and kill _you_ in their place. _Just_ you. Are you willing to do that? To die for this boy?"

He nudged Peter hard with the toe of his boot, but Peter didn't move.

" Trade your life, for the lives of those boys?" he waved his hand toward the lost boys.

" _Give_ yourself to protect your brothers?" he whispered in her ear.

She trembled a little, fighting back the tears.

" You are a wicked man" she whispered back, and was infuriated when he only smiled again, and said:

" Of course!"

They glowered at each other for a moment longer.

" Still can't decide? What if I say I will allow them all to go free, right now? Your brothers can return home to your mother. She must be _terribly_ sad. . .no? I would _hate_ to think of her being deprived of all _three _of her children, when _one_ would suffice. Will you let the blood of these innocent boys be on your hands Wendy?"

Wendy looked around, at all of the faces turned expectantly to hers. Except Peter, he still lay with his eyes closed, refusing to pretend anymore.

She felt a little angry that he wasn't even trying. He didn't care that this decision was given to her. Why not? It was a grown up decision. . ._he_ couldn't be bothered with such a thing.

Still, she might have refused. Might even have begged for all of their lives. But the thought of her mother, grieving for her lost children. . .wrenched at her heart, and seeing that she was weakening, Hook delivered the final cut.

" I would have thought you were braver than this, Wendy. I had no idea you were

such. . .a. . .COWARD."

She turned on him then, anger flashing in her eyes.

" I am _NOT_ a coward, Hook! And _I_ will _prove_ it. I'll prove I am braver than you! Set them free. All of them. I will die willingly for them." She set her her back straight, and held up her chin.

He appeared to think this over, looking at her, and then at the boys, who were all protesting and calling out to her to refuse. Some of them had tear-stained faces. After all, she _was_ their mother, wasn't she?

Hook was silent. Contemplative.

" Well?" she demanded, growing nervous

He rubbed his chin. " Well, you are brave. But, are you _noble_, as well? "

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Are you a man. . .well, _girl_, of her word?"

" I would _hope_ so!"

" So, if you gave me a _promise_. . .you would keep it. No matter what?" Hook asked.

She searched his face for a long time, obviously calculating the weight of her decision. Finally, she nodded.

" Yes. I would keep my word."

Now, everyone on the boat was silent, waiting breathlessly for the next move. Even Peter, against his will had opened his eyes and was watching the two people over him. The girl in the nightdress, and the Captain with the hooked hand. . .facing each other like soldiers on a battle field. Each wary of the other.

At last, the Captain spoke, and his voice was low and poisonously smooth.

" Well then. . .I am going to let you go. Let you all go free. How does that sound?"

She didn't answer. He read easily the distrust on her features.

" Yes, well. It does come with a price." he allowed. " I send you home to your _dear _

mother. . .but _you_ must promise _me _that you will return to me. In say. . ." he looked her up and down. " Ten years? "

" You want me to promise you that I will come all of the way back to Neverland, just so you can _kill_ me?' she asked.

"I want you to promise that you will return to me in ten years."

What if I forget how to fly?" she asked, baiting him towards anger.

" For their sakes. . .you better not forget." he said simply.

Again a silence.

" Why?" she finally demanded.

"Why what?"

Why not just make me walk the plank now as ten years from now? I'll be just as dead!"

He leaned close again, his voice now so low that she was the only one who could hear him.

"Do you really want to know why?" he asked.

She nodded. Indeed, she was brave, he had to allow. Grown men, pirates, some of them, had swooned from fear at being this close to his wrath. Not Wendy, she merely looked at him expectantly, waiting with impatience and anger that mirrored some of his own tempers.

" Very, well. You see, if I kill Pan. . .he is just dead. He won't suffer. I want him to see his Wendy all grown up. Do you see? I want to see if he can realy, truly, feel. And I want to see his heart break. I want to see him suffer for a long, long time." he straightened up. " But of course, I would be satisfied to finish you all off, slowly and painfully. . .if Miss Wendy doesn't give me her word soon!" he growled.

When she didn't say anything right away, he raised his blade.

" Very well then, I-"

" I promise." she said, simply.

" You promise _what_?" he asked, smiling.

" I promise that I will return in ten years. . .if you release the boys and do not hurt them." she said almost as if it were one long word.

He grinned in triumph, and began barking orders.

They would all be set free, as well as Wendy. She would return home, he was sure of it.

They always did.

That gave him ten years to decide what he was going to do with her when she returned.

After all. . .he had not said he would kill her. He had merely let her assume, he reasoned with himself. After all, Pan was already ruined; bringing her back as a grown up and killing her would be an awful waste.

Superfluous even.

No. . .there might be something better. Something that would be revenge on Peter Pan for the rest of his life.

Nobody saw the look that came to the Captain's eye, as he watched the boys, all of them, even his nemesis, being trussed up and loaded in the dinghy. Wendy stood back, waiting for her turn to climb down. She felt the Captains look, and turned,

" Until we meet again then, _Captain_? " she asked.

He bowed, and took her hand. He planted a swift kiss on her knuckles.

" Until we meet again, _Miss Wendy_". he said.

And she was gone. Down into the boat, and away from the Jolly Roger.

She looked back, one last time, and saw the Captain, his hair blowing in the wind, his cold eyes glowing eerily in his pale face. He was waiting already for her to come back. Like the hungry crocodile, always circling the waters, waiting. . .

It was the vision that would haunt her dreams for the next ten years. . .


	2. Back to Neverland

And ten years can pass by _so_ swiftly, when one is prepared to die.

In fact, to Wendy, those ten years of reality seemed more like a dream than any of her adventures in Neverland.

She had not bothered too much with becoming a lady. Oh, she had learned how to do all of the proper things that ladies did, and she wasn't above going to balls, or even flirting with the young men of London society.

She had even been in trouble with the headmistress of each school she had attended, and had spent some time locked away in her bedroom by Aunt Millicent, who had forgotten to take away Wendy's ink and paper.

When she was supposed to be thinking on her shameful behavior. . .she was usually sitting in the window seat, scribbling down stories of pirates and highwaymen. . .all of which she kept hidden in a hat box beneath her bed.

She intended to leave them to John or Michael, or even to their younger sister, Elisabeth. . .that they might read them to their children one day. Well, not Elisabeth. She was everything that a young girl should be. . .as Aunt Millicent _occasionally_ pointed out. Delicate, and quiet. Not running around in her nightdress with strange boys, fighting pirates! Wendy laughed at the thought.

Well, she was rather excited about returning herself. Certainly, it _was _horrible, and John had tried to convince her it was silly. There was no need to return, he said.

He had almost convinced her that it was indeed foolish, when he made a mistake.

" Besides, it's not for a lady to go about, fighting pirates and keeping promises. That's a gentleman's job. You would probably be afraid now, that your all grown up." he had said, yawning.

Well! Wendy wasn't going to let a so-called gentleman re-arrange her definition of manners. Not when she thought he ought to show a little more gratitude.

" You might be a bit more thankful, John! I did make that promise for yours and Michael's sake!"

John just grinned. " I thought you made it for Peter's sake. . ." he said slyly.

Wendy blushed furiously. "Don't be ridiculous."

" Oh. . .I see. But, you _were_ fond of him."

"Well, he was very angry with me when I left. I doubt he would ever speak to me now, especially since I am grown up."

" Yes, I am curious. . .how were you supposed to return? Surely you can't fly anymore?"

" I _can _fly. _I_ have never forgotten. And. . .Peter did promise to send someone to help me find the way. He had to, or else he would have been just as wretched as the pirates."

"We'll see if he keeps _his_ promises!"

" Yes. I _will_ see." she said with a small smile.

The night of Wendy's departure came, at last. She felt a small thrill of excitement run through her. She was neither afraid, nor sad. She thought maybe she ought be ashamed of that fact. . .but she didn't have the time to be ashamed.

She had rested earlier that afternoon, and woken again from a dream of the Captain, waiting for her on the deck of the Jolly Roger. She was certain that this time, she could see him clearer, and that he was. . .well. . .watching her.

Not watching her as a little girl rowing away. . .but watching her right now, as she slept.

When she woke, she felt rather warm, and a tiny smile kept tugging at the side of her mouth, no matter what she did to control it.

After waking, she had eaten dinner with her family, and bid them all an early and affectionate goodnight. Michael looked appropriately glum. John winked at her, not believing she would be gone in the morning.

Her parents, Aunt Millicent, and Elisabeth noticed nothing more unusual than that Wendy was rather blushy and distant.

Later, Aunt Millicent would remark to Mrs. Darling that she was _sure _Wendy was in love. Probably with one of the young Hedgeworth boys, and that she was no doubt upstairs, writing a long love letter, or a poem. Perhaps planning an elopement.

"They are very fashionable these days." she said.

And Mrs. Darling smiled. After all. . .like mother like daughter, she thought.

Actually Wendy was packing a small carpet bag. She had written a letter. . .saying goodbye to her family, and to not worry, she was away on a grand adventure. She bequeathed her few possessions to them, and left the letter propped by the mirror on her dressing table.

Then she had only to wait. She sat at the window, holding her carpet bag, and her acorn. Peter's kiss.

But it was not Peter who came for her. It was another boy. One she had never seen before. He had wild red hair and such a dirty face you could barely see his numerous freckles.

She was afraid at first, that something had happened to Peter, or even the other lost boys. But the boy just grinned a wide and gap toothed mouth. " A-are y-yy-ou th-the mm-m-misss W-Wendy L-lady? " he stammered.

When she nodded, he bowed. " I-I-I am...c-c-called...S-S-t-tutt-tter. Stutter." He said, with a nod. " P-P-eter sssent mm-m-e t-t-to f-f-fetch you. C-c-can you s-s-still f-f-ly? " he pointed out the window.

" Yes, I can. I am ready to go, Stutter." she said, after a last look around her room.

Stutter looked too. " Y-yes, P-P-eter t-t-old m-me the wrong rrroom! I had t-t-to l-l-loook in all th-th-the windows. I s-say, it's j-jolly nice."

"Thank you." she said.

" S-so, let's g-go then." he said, and watched skeptically as Wendy stepped out onto the ledge.

"W-wait! Are y-you ssure y-you c-c-an f-f-ly? I-I n-never heard of a g-g-grown -up th-that could f-f-fly..." he looked a little worried that she might fall to her death, and he would have to face Peter's wrath.

Or Hook's.

Apparently, everyone in Neverland knew about the "Promise."

Wendy curtsied and grinned mischievously at Stutter. She stepped backwards toward the edge, slowly, teasing him once as she pretended to teeter back. He gasped and reached for her, and she waved at him before stepping backwards into dark emptiness.

She heard him cry out over her, and she laughed spinning over and over as she closed her eyes. How could anyone forget _this_?

She let herself almost dash against the cobbles before she pulled up into a graceful arch, shooting back to the edge and stopping, just inches from Stutter's white face.

He laughed a bit, rubbing his hair. " Y-y-you j-j-ust aren't as g-g-grown up as others, I-I g-g-uess. W-well, c-c-come on th-then. Y-you have a p-p-romise t-t-to k-k-eep" and taking her hand, he pulled her upwards into the night sky.

The crystal sound of her laughter sounded far across the still night, joined by his childish and infectious giggle.

No, Wendy, was not in the least bit afraid.

She was going home.

Somewhere, in the land of imagination, a pair of icy blue eyes opened. They peered through the shadows at the round portal window.

_She_ was coming. He had dreamt of her again. She was coming back to Neverland, and her laughter seemed to echo in his head. Silly girl! She was certain she was going to die, and yet she was _laughing_!

He felt an awe at this piece of information. Brave girl. No. . ._Woman_. She would be a _woman_ now, and she was coming to him.

He grinned maliciously.

Oh yes. He would get his revenge on Peter Pan, in the best possible way.

_Tomorrow._

She would come to the Jolly Roger, _tomorrow._

The blue eyes closed, once more seeking out the great possibilities of dreams.


	3. I have returned

" Won't you even look at me, Peter?" asked Wendy.

"No". Peter was lying on his stomach in the dirt, pretending to concentrate on the marbles scattered in front of him.

"Why not?" she had to hold a hand up to her mouth to hide a smile. The sight of Peter sulking like one of her brothers was very amusing.

" Because. You grew up. Grown up people are. . ._ugly_."

"Really? Well, I had no _choice_ you know."

"Yes you did."

"_Did _I?" she asked.

" YES! You could have stayed here!" he practically yelled, sweeping all the marbles away.

" Peter you know that I made a promise. I promised Captain Hook that-"

" I know! I _know_ what you promised! But that didn't mean you had to go home and grow up!"

" I wanted to see my mother again. And my father. Don't you understand that, Peter?''

"No."

She sighed.

" Well, at _least_ let me say thank you for sending Stutter to guide me."

Peter turned over then.

" Well, I made a promise _too_, didn't I?" he winced a little when he saw her, and shook his head." So, you really didn't forget how to fly?"

She grinned. " Of course not. I used to practice it every night."

" Really?" he grinned back, forgiving her suddenly at the promise of a good story.

"Yes, but I had to be careful, else I might be seen. So, I. . ." she began to use her story -teller's voice and before long Peter was entranced in a story of her, as she flew all over London at night, knocking on windows and causing mischief. Of course, it was not all true.

Actually, most of it was exaggeration on what she wished she _could_ do, or _had_ done, but it made Peter laugh, and that was more important than telling the truth.

When she was finished, he lay back, still grinning.

" Oh, Wendy. I missed your stories."

" Did you miss me, Peter?" she asked, with a slightly teasing tone.

" I missed your stories." he said, his voice cool.

" I see." she smiled to herself.

They were silent a long time.

" Are you really going to go back to him, Wendy?" Peter asked, at last.

" Yes. I must keep my word."

" It doesn't make sense."

" Why doesn't it?''

" Because, he knows that if you don't go back, we will be prepared. He can't sneak in and kill us! You stay here, and when he comes we can fight him! " Peter explained.

Wendy stifled another laugh.

" But, Peter, that isn't the point! There is my honor. No matter what happens or doesn't happen, I can never live with myself if I said I was too cowardly to return. Besides, I have my family back in London to consider. I must think of their safety too."

Peter snorted.

" Fine. Talk like a grown up then. Why not just go and fight him I still say? We could take over the ship! There are more of us now. . ."

" No Peter. That is just a game. I am speaking of reality." she said.

He gave up.

" You act as if you want to go back!" he huffed, not noticing that Wendy ducked her head, hiding a smile and a blush. " Well, go on then. I don't _care_!"

" I am not afraid of dying, " she offered, then she yawned, "But, if I _am_ to die tomorrow, I _do _want a good night's sleep first. Is it too much to ask for a place to sleep?"

There was really no sense in re-establishing a friendship, if she were going to die, and Peter was going to be impossible.

" W-w-we b-b-built you a n-new house, M-m-miss Wendy. " said Stutter, speaking up from the corner.

Peter only snorted again.

" Why, thank you!" she said. " Well, good night, Peter." she said.

" Good night." he said pretending for all the world as though he truly did not care.

Well perhaps he doesn't, she thought.

She said goodnight to all the other boys, and followed Stutter outside.

What she saw really did make her laugh. . .There was her house! Only it was _bigger_, just the right size for a grown-up Wendy!

" Oh, it's marvelous! " she said. '' Thank you so much for everything, Stutter." Again he bowed. and left her to herself.

Inside she found her carpet bag waiting for her, and a soft bed made from golden autumn leaves and silky feathers. She curled up on it, as she had when she was a little girl, and found that even with her knowledge of what tomorrow was to bring, she felt sleepy. So very sleepy, and oddly,. . .she also felt content.

Truly, it was good to be home, even it was only for a few hours of the night.

" Now, promise me Peter, that you won't try to do anything foolish." Wendy demanded.

" Such as?''

"Such as trying to rescue me. . ." she said.

He frowned.

" Promise me Peter!" she demanded.

" I _promise_." he said, sullenly.

Wendy held out her hand.

" So long Peter. I have had some wonderful times here." she said solemnly.

He shook her hand briefly, then dropped it. She waved goodbye to the other lost boys, who stood in awe around the pier. Most of them did not even remember her, for such was the way with Neverland. It was easy to forget anything that was not near to you always.

The fact that Peter had remembered her so well, was in fact part of the reason she knew he was only pretending to not like her.

The Captain had been right, long ago. Peter had cared, and still, deep inside he was nursing a wounded pride. . .if not a child's broken heart.

As she walked down the pier towards the Jolly Roger, she did not look back. She kept her back straight, and her head high. Peter was just a boy who couldn't grow up. . .not until he learned to accept things as they were. If she were to break through his aloof pretenses

now . . .Hook might really, truly win.

She wanted to die believing that Peter was good enough, and practiced enough, at pretending so that Hook would never be sure if he had won or lost. Peter was doing good so far.

The walk to the ship seemed to be the very longest walk she had ever taken. She could see the pirates, watching leeringly from the deck, laughing and jibing each other. She couldn't see the Captain yet. But she could see Mr. Smee, waiting to help her on board.

When Wendy's feet were finally set on the wooden planking. . .the wall of pirates divided, opening up in front of her a wide path. At one end there was Wendy. . .with Mr. Smee behind her...perhaps to keep her from turning back.

At the other end, standing like a tall silhouette against the late morning sky, was Captain James Hook.

For the first time, Wendy felt a wave of fear. It was as if until she saw him, it had only been pretend. Now it fully dawned upon her, that she was facing her doom.

Death was awaiting her at the end of this last yards of deck.

Death,. . .in a velvet brocade coat the colour of blood.

Every step she took was one last memory. Yet she was drawn on, closer and closer...her feet carrying her, even though her knees trembled. Her back still straight and proud. . .even if her heart beat so loudly it drowned out her footsteps.

And at last she was there. In front of him. . .or rather, behind him, for he was standing with his back to her. She waited a moment, for him to turn. . .but he merely gazed out across the sea. Ignoring her.

Finally she could stand the utter silence no more. She spoke, and her voice sounded sharp, yet strong. Not even a tremble to it.

" Well, Captain Hook. I have returned." she said.

He chuckled, and the sound throbbed through her. . .she knew she ought to be afraid. But the momentary burst of apprehension she had experienced on the other end of the boat, was gone. She chose not to acknowledge the feeling that was replacing it.

" So you have. Pity. Now I have no excuse to kill Pan." he sighed dramatically. " And so you have visited Peter already?"

" Yes."

" And was he devastated to see a grown-up, Wendy?" still the Captain did not turn.

" I don't think so. In fact, I think he might have forgotten me, had he not been sworn to help me return." she said, lacing her voice with a hint of remorse.

" No doubt, he was merely angry at you. Or perhaps bashful. Tell me Wendy, have you grown into the beautiful young woman you gave promise of ?"

She was at a loss for an answer. She was not sure of the appropriate way to respond to such a forward question. Then again, if one was in a place like Neverland, prepared to die for a ten year old promise. . .did one have to observe all the forms of propriety?

" No, I do not think I have become beautiful. Especially not to Peter!" she laughed, finally, remembering Peter's treatment of her.

" Well. We shall see."

And finally, Captain Hook, the man who had haunted her dreams, and had seemed to be searching the nights for her, just as she had sought him in every dream she dreamt. . .turned around to face her.

Pale blue eyes, met dark blue eyes...

And the world fell silent again.


	4. Alteration to an agreement

**Alteration to an agreement**

The look was so long and so deep, that Wendy blushed. And when his gaze travelled down her body, she could have sworn she felt the heat from them, kissing her through her clothes.

That thought shocked even her, and she was chiding herself silently, when his eyes returned to hers. The look in them was unreadable, and she wanted to believe that he would say something kind. A compliment.

But that was silly, wasn't it? The hangman did not compliment you on your hat.

Yet it looked as though he might. . .She held her breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

" You're right. You did _not_ grow up to be beautiful." He said with a little contempt.

Then he shrugged, turning before he could see the anger begin building behind her eyes.

" But we can't have everything in this world, now can we?" he said, waving his good hand.

He spun abruptly and began walking around her, clucking his tongue.

" Tsk. But still. You could at least be. . .I don't know. . ._plumper_?" he turned to the pirates. " Don't you think so men?'' he shouted.

They began an uproar, complete with whistling and jeering. Before she could interrupt to remind him she was a lady. . .the Captain calmly took out a pistol and fired a random shot into the men.

Wendy gave a startled yelp, as the gun fired near her head. The echo of the gun wasn't finished resounding before there was a hollow thump, one poor dead fool hitting the wood.

" Just remember, it isn't your job to think. " he said to them all as way of an explanation.

" Yes. . .yes. You are much to thin! " he turned back to her, wrinkling his nose a little in distaste.

"What difference should that make! " Wendy asked, in exasperation.

The captain grinned.

" Oh,. . .yes. Still as disillusioned as ever. Well, let me see. how can one say it?. . .I was expecting you to make a bigger splash." he said.

" A bigger splash?" she asked, confused.

" Yes, it would almost be a waste to make you walk the plank now. . .I doubt you'd make more than a plip in the old sea. " he claimed, with a slight bit of bemusement.

" You could shoot me." she offered.

" That would be too fast, now wouldn't it? Besides, my pistol is empty."

" Hang me?" she asked, hopefully. It would be easier, she was sure, than drowning.

He frowned.

" Or I could poison you. Have no doubts my dear, I know of a thousand ways to rip the very life from a person." he ran the back of his hook over her arm, and murmured. " Indeed, my mouth practically waters at the thought."

Wendy shivered slightly, as the cold steel made contact with her wrist. She found herself watching, entranced, as the blade made hypnotic little caresses down to her fingers, then back.

He jerked it back so fast, it made a ringing sound. She gasped and looked down, certain she would see a horrible gash. There was nothing. He had deftly turned it at the last moment.

" Well?" she asked, her voice a trembled slightly.

" Well what?" he raised a brow.

" Are you not going to kill me?"

He looked shocked.

" Why, as _soon_ as you arrived? What kind of host murders his guests as soon as they arrive? We haven't even had _tea_ yet!"

" I think I would rather just have it over." she said, with a slight laugh.

" Well, aren't you a rude guest? But, it is to be expected. . .what with the company you have kept. Smee, take her bag inside. Now, if you please. . .step inside and let me offer you some refreshments."

He turned around and glared at the pirates.

" You men find some means of employment, or I'll line you up and shoot a cannonball straight through you." he shouted.

" After you, Miss Wendy..." he said, gesturing towards the door.

After a second of hesitation. . .she entered the cabin.

After her eyes had adjusted to the low light, she could look around, and see that the cabin had not changed much in the last ten years. The harpsichord still stood, gleaming dully, and for a moment Wendy longed to hear it played. But, thinking of that only reminded her of her mother. . .

" Rum?" offered the Captain.

Wendy shrugged, remembering the last time she had been offered rum aboard this vessel. . .back when she had changed alliances to become Red Handed Jill. Her cheeks burned a little, at the memory of her youthful gullibility. Surely she was grown out of that. . .wasn't she? Or did the Captain have another trick to play on her?

She eyed him suspiciously as she took a sip of the rum.

Instantly she regretted it. The drink was not as glamorous as she had imagined, and she gagged.

" At least Aunt Millicent wasn't here to witness that!"

"Aunt Millicent?" he frowned.

Wendy laughed sheepishly.

" Excuse me, I did not realise I had spoken aloud. Aunt Millicent was. . .well, my _aunt_." she realized immediately how obtuse that sounded.

" I assumed as much. I take it, she would not approve of you imbibing rum?"

" Or any spirits."

" How dreary aunts can be."

" Yes..."

As Wendy attempted to look upon any thing in the room other than the Captain, he stood and went to the window.

" I suppose that pistol shot was heard all across Neverland." he mused.

Wendy said nothing, choosing instead to fiddle with her skirt.

" So. . .I would assume. . .(even though it is a dangerous habit, assuming.), that Pan and the lost boys might already think you are dead."

She fidgeted, not certain of what was happening.

" Nervous?" he asked, hearing the rustle of her skirts.

" I suppose so. Perhaps confused. " she muttered.

" But not scared, are you? No...not Red-handed Jill!" He turned around in time to catch her blush. " Oh, you didn't think I would forget that! You see, I was actually rather foolish." he mused.

He rubbed his chin amoment.

" Yes. I see it clearly now. I should have kept you on board the Jolly Roger. I could have tormented Pan well enough, and we could have had a. . .story teller." he said.

" I'm not as young as I once was, Captain Hook! I don't believe anymore that adults would need a storyteller."

" Maybe not adults in your world." he scoffed. " Besides we aren't adults. We are pirates."

Wendy sighed. " Are you going to kill me , or aren't you? "

" So impatient." he was behind her now. . .leaning over her shoulder. She felt the brush of his hair against her neck.

His voice went rather low and smooth again, and against her will, she shivered. Unfortunately, it was not entirely from revulsion.

"Yessss..." he murmured. " I will definitely kill you. Over and over again. Have no doubts about that." his hook was touching her back, ever so lightly.

" I - I don't understand..." she said, pulling to the side.

" Oh, I think you will. You see, I have wasted too much time already, and too many chances, too. " the hook traced a sweet line towards her shoulders.

She could feel the coolness of the steel through the fabric of her dress.

" Then you are going to k-"

" Blast it girl, If you don't stop repeating that absurd question I will kill you!" he shouted.

She closed her mouth suddenly, so hard that her teeth clicked together.

" You see, I think I want to make an alteration to our agreement."

Wendy leapt to her feet.

" You wouldn't dare go back on your word! You promised me that you you wouldn't hurt anyone if I -"

He pushed her back down.

" Don't interrupt me. I have no intention of hurting anyone. In fact, I was even thinking of sparing your bland little life. For awhile, anyhow."

" Why?" she asked, hotly.

" You are still quite a brat, aren't you, Wendy? I am offering to spare your life and instead of showing gratitude, you're questioning my motives. Well, why, is my business. But, if you would like to remain alive, I am offering you the chance."

" What about Peter, and my brothers? Every one you promised would be saved?"

"I won't trouble them. The only condition is...that you must stay here."

" In Neverland?''

" On the ship." he said.

"On the ship!" Wendy cried.

" Yes. But you'll have to earn your keep. You can work can't you?" he looked her over again.

" Captain Hook!" again Wendy was on her feet. " I am a lady!"

He smirked a little.

" Perhaps, in another world. But you'll find it means very little here!" and before she could cry out, or even step away, he had seized her about the shoulders, and clamped his mouth down on hers in the most grownup and sincere kiss Wendy had ever received.

Then he released her.

" You will soon see, my dear, that is more than one definition of death."


	5. Whatever I please

The kiss had happened so fast that Wendy really had not had time to react. Or, at least, that is what she told herself later, when she was lying awake in her narrow bunk. Her lips still tingled, and the taste of him lingered in her senses.

When she finally did fall asleep, it was only to be followed by the kiss, which replayed itself a hundred times over in her dreams. As a result she awoke tired, and yet strangely content for someone who had just signed away her freedom.

It was only the next morning, as she was dressing in the new suit of clothes Smee had brought, that she remembered the Captains strange words.

" More than one definition of death."

What could that mean? Only then did she begin to feel rather nervous about his expectations of her. . .and she might have came to a better and full understanding, or at least an idea of his intentions. . .if there had not come a knock on the door.

" Yes?" she called.

" The Captain demands your presence on deck." called a voice she did not recognize.

Wendy took a look at herself in the mirror, and a smile crept across her lips. She looked awful! The clothes she had been given were loose, and worn. . .the spare outfit of a pirate. It did not fully conceal her femininity. . .yet the Captain had no doubt thought it would bring less trouble and notice from the crew than her dress.

She wondered briefly to whom the clothes had previously belonged, but concluded that whoever he might have been, he was probably well past the need for a spare outfit. Probably someone who had displeased Captain Hook, somehow.

With that dreadful thought in mind. . .Wendy stepped outside, where a bucktooth pirate was waiting to escort her.

" Follow me!" he growled.

The Captain was standing, near the railing, glowering out over the sea. He heard her step, and turned to face her.

'' Ah. . .now are you ready to begin your adventure as a pirate. . .Wendy?" he smirked. " Let me see if I can think of some means of employment for you."

The pirate who had escorted her choked down a snicker, and Hook turned to face him with a frown.

" What is your name?" he demanded.

" Pikes, sir." the bucktooth pirate answered quickly.

Hook looked as though he were toying with the idea of killing Pikes. . .but changed his mind at the last moment.

" Go away." Hook waved the man away with an exasperated sigh.

" You see, it just isn't easy to find suitable hands these days.'' he said. " Not a brain between the lot of them, I'm afraid." He turned back to face her.

" But you are clever, aren't you?" he asked of her.

" I am not sure. I. . .I was never good at my lessons. . ." She had started to say that a clever person would not have gotten herself into such an awkward predicament in the first place, but decided against it.

" Lessons!" Hook scoffed. " And really, what good were lessons to anybody? I have had lessons too, you know, but they don't keep you alive out here at sea!" he waved out across the water.

Wendy looked out to where he pointed. With a start she realized that the ship had sailed during the night. It was unfamiliar land she was looking upon now. She threw back her head and looked up at the sails. They were beautiful. . .the ship was beautiful.

She felt a thrill of excitement pass through her. It was the promise of an adventure. . .the allure of the unknown.

" Where are we going?" she asked, a tinge of exitement in her voice.

'' To the other side of the island." he stated, as if it should be obvious.

'' I didn't know that the island had another side. . ." she said, frowning.She couldn't remember any mention of it.

Hook took her hand, startling her.

" _Everything_ has more than one side. . ." he said in a strange tone.

He frowned down at her hand, as if just noticing it.

" Soft. Too soft to swab decks perhaps, or to peel potatoes. A truly beautiful hand needs a gentle and productive task to accommodate it." he said, as though to himself.

Wendy shivered slightly, her eyes riveted to the sight of his large hand stroking her smaller one in such a silken manner. But it was when she happened to steal a glance upwards that she caught his eye, and instantly felt a hot blush color her face. He had been watching her expressions as he toyed with her hand.

She tried then to pull her hand away, but he had anticipated such a reflexive movement and tightened his grip.

With a supremely arrogant smile, he brought her hand briefly to his lips.

After he had released it he said:

" Now for your task. . .how well do you handle a needle?"

Wendy snipped the thread, and flung the shirt angrily onto a pile of already mended laundry. The _un-mended_ pile seemed to be growing _larger_ as she sewed instead of diminishing. Her back was aching, her fingers were sore, and she had been stuffed into the cabin while the fresh air and adventure crept by outside. How much clothing could a Captain possibly require? He was certainly vain. And how did he manage to rip so many garments?

She remembered the hook then, and nodded. He probably ripped them with that awful thing. But if she might have felt sympathy for such an encumbrance any other time. . .she was in no humor to feel any at the moment.

She snatched another shirt from the pile on her left and threaded the needle again, now needing to turn towards the window to catch the fading light.

This time when someone knocked on the door, it made her jump, and she pierced her finger quite painfully.

" Who is it?" she demanded rather rudely, pressing the finger into a handkerchief.

" Mr. Smee." a meek voice called. " The Captain sent me. . ." he added by way of apology.

She opened the door, and smiled.

" Yes?"

" This is for you and the Captain says, you are to join him for dinner. " he handed her a parcel, and turned to leave, colliding right into a waiting Captain Hook, who shook his head, his moustache twitching in what could have been anger or amusement. His emotions were difficult to distinguish from each other.

" Actually, what I said was that your _presence was requested _at my dinner table. You have approximately. . .one half hour, to appear. I despise having to wait." he turned to leave, " One half hour, my beauty, or I will come in there and retrieve you. ..despite your feminine modesties." Hook said over his shoulder.

Wendy scowled after him, tempted to ignore his summons and remain in her room. However she doubted that he was teasing. He would come in after her, and she would would have to have the whole crew see her being dragged. . .or worse, carried, to the Captain's table. Besides, she really was hungry. The thought of food had her ripping into the parcel, not bothering with untying the string.

A simply beautiful royal-blue dress, spilled out into her hands. It was soft velvet, with white eyelet trim. She gave a soft sigh of delight as she began undressing hurriedly.

Once she had struggled into it, and straightened her hair, she stepped back and looked at her reflection. What had looked like the reflection of a dirty pirate boy, earlier, was now transformed into a fairly striking, though not beautiful young woman. It occurred to her that the dress seemed oddly familiar,as if she might have dreamt of it once. . .or told about it in one of her stories.

With a laugh at her own foolishness, and a quick twirl about to appraise herself from all angles. . .she exited the cabin.

Dinner had been a short affair. Wendy had eaten almost ravenously, and the Captain had watched her in amused disbelief. When she had noticed him, she had had the good grace to look ashamed, but only slowed her eating minimally.

Once she had begun to eat, she remembered that her last meal, had been at her home. . .but she couldn't remember how long ago that was. She pondered it a moment, but the memory was very vague. Surely it must have been days ago.

Or perhaps, not.

She shook her head. It was too hard to think about it, at the moment. She had sated her appetite. . .and now felt comfortably sleepy.

To keep herself awake, she tried to talk. Idle chatter had always been one of her faults.

" How far away is the other side of the island?" she asked.

" Oh, it is as far away as it pleases. Time and distance are not really important here." he yawned, and stood, dramatically giving a mild stretch, before beginning to pace the room. He made her nervous pacing behind her, and she toyed with her napkin.

" What is on the other side?'' she wondered aloud.

" Whatever I please." he murmured in her ear.

She stiffened.

" What are you doing?" she demanded, feeling his breath hot on her neck, and his hand on her arm.

" Again, whatever I please. . ." he said.

She leapt to her feet, swiftly enough to escape him, and before he could catch her hand she had slapped him. Not hard, just a token attempt to protect her own dignity. He stared at her a second in shock. No one had ever _dared_ to slap him!

" I say again, sir, that I am a lady, and won't stand for such treatment!" she said, holding her head high, and expecting the worst.

He narrowed his eyes, and began approaching her. She stumbled backwards, reaching for the door. Unfortunately, she had missed it by a few feet, and only came in contact with the wall, leaving her trapped. He put an arm on either side of her body, to ensnare her, and glared menacingly down into her eyes.

He could still read no fear in them though, and that both annoyed him and intrigued him.

" Damn you , girl! If you ever dare to strike me again, I'll. . .I'll. . .'' he stammered. He began blinking suddenly when he realized that he was at a loss for a suitably ominous threat.

She looked at him expectantly, one brow raised just slightly, as though challenging him.

" I'll do the worse possible thing I could ever do to you! " he said, finally.

Wendy paled then, and felt her knees tremble. A slight fear began to creep into the pit of her stomach. Yet still, she refused to yield.

" And _what_ would that be?" she said in an almost whisper.

His face contorted into an ugly, smug, leer, as he brought his mouth very close to her ear. She felt his moustache tickling the sensitive skin.

" I would make you fall in love with me. . ." he said, in a low voice, as if even he couldn't bear to hear himself say the word ' love ' ."

She slid down the wall a bit then, her knees turned suddenly liquid. He caught her easily and pulled her back to her feet.

" You. . .you. . ._couldn't_!" she tried to cry, but it came out softly. . .too softly to be convincing.

" Couldn't I? ' he asked, his lips now touching her ear.

Weakly she tried pushing him from her. . .but he was too big, and too determined.

" Nooo." she said, trying not to look into the piercing ice blue of his eyes.

She knew that if she did, she would be entranced, and she wasn't sure she could fight against that sort of magic.

" Why shouldn't I _try_?" he mumbled against her neck, now. Somehow, her head tilted to the side, even as she tried to push him away.

" I'll slap you again. . ." she warned.

He laughed then, and the vibration made her very heart seem to jump.

" And again, and again, I'll wager. But to no avail. . .it would only serve to inflame my. . ._tempe_r. . .more." he murmured, trailing his lips lightly upwards.

And now his mouth was so very close to hers. . .closer.

One of her hands continued to fight against his presence. ..pressed flat against his chest, while her other hand had clamped tightly in the velvet fabric of his sleeve, and seemed almost to be pulling him towards her.

At last he pressed his lips fully over hers, this time, softer, and more seductively than the night before.

He felt her begin to yield, her lips softened. . .almost parted.

And then. . .

A tremendous uproar erupted outside the cabin. Yelling, roaring, cursing;...followed by two pistol shots. . . and then a great clamor.

Hook dropped his hold of her, suddenly and she fell to the floor. Her eyes still wide in glazed disbelief, watching him as he strode, cursing, to the desk and seized his pistol. He glanced over at her before opening the door.

" Stay here. And for god's sake, stay _down_!" he hissed.


	6. The Captain's New Man

Wendy remained lying on the floor...listening to the commotion outside. Her first thought, when she became capable of thinking again, was that Peter had decided to attack the ship, thinking she was dead. She had never told him _not_ to.

Outside she heard the Captain's voice, and the voice of another. . .not Peter. That was some relief anyhow.

Then a pistol shot was fired, followed by some ghastly sound that very much resembled the sound of a metal blade. . .or hook. . .slicing through flesh. It was accompanied by a gurgle of pain and then total silence.

The silence grew quite heavy, before there was a barking of orders and the stampeding of feet.

Silence again.

Then a splash as something heavy was thrown unceremoniously overboard.

Wendy held her breath as she heard the unmistakable and arrogant step of the Captains boots, approaching the door.

He flung it open, and leant against the frame. He had out a large handkerchief and was polishing the hook. Once satisfied of it's gleam, he looked over at Wendy.

" You may stand." he stated, as if granting a favor.

" What was happening?" she asked, rising to her feet, and smoothing the blue velvet.

" A small problem with the food. "

" The food?" she asked, a little worried. She had consumed a fair amount, after all, and she didn't know for sure if poison had any distinct flavor.

" Yes. It seems we won't be having anymore. That was about the cook." he said, blowing on the hook and rubbing it again.

"The cook! What is wrong with him ?" she asked.

" He's dead." he answered, coolly.

" You killed the _cook_!"

" Of course not. _Pikes_ killed him. Don't be a silly girl. . .why would I kill the only decent cook in Neverland?" he scoffed.

" Is there no one else who can substitute?" she asked.

He looked at her a moment.

" Yes, someone does leap to mind. . .but they already have a means of employ here. It would mean a rearrangement, until a new cook could be recruited. You see, I can't have just anyone prepare food. It has to be someone I trust."

" I see. Well, who do you have in mind?" she asked.

" Smee." he said calmly.

" Smee? But. . .I thought he was your-"

" Yes. . .I will need _someone_ to take his place." Hook fixed her with a meaningful look.

" Not _me_!" she exclaimed.

" Why not?"

" I wouldn't know what to. . .what I. . .what the duties were." she stammered.

" You merely attend to my every wish and command. Is that so difficult.?"

" It might not be agreeable."

" Oh I think it could be downright enjoyable. . ."

" Perhaps it would be better if I replaced the cook."

" But not as fun. Tell me, are you skilled in the art of food preparation?"

" Well, I do wonderful pretend food. . .and some sensible foods, except for brussel sprouts."

The Captain pulled a face.

" That is for the best. No. I can't have you as the cook."

" Why not?"

" I don't trust you."

" Don't trust me? After I have proven myself honorable?" she cried.

" Oh, I can trust you to keep your word but I can't trust that you won't try to poison us all with your bloody brussel sprouts."

Wendy gave an exasperated huff and crossed her arms over her chest. For a few moments they glared at each other.

Then Hook's face went thoughtful, as though he had just remembered something important.

" Wasn't I kissing you?" he asked, frowning.

Wendy glowered at him.

" No!" she said, hoping she wasn't blushing too awfully bright. She wasn't sure she was upset that he had kissed her, or that he had forgotten it so easily.

" Oh I think I was. . ." he began pacing back and forth in front of the door. " And as much as I would enjoy continuing that lesson I think you should retire. . .for now. You have new duties tomorrow. You can begin-"

" But I -"

" Will begin tomorrow. When you hear the parrot call at your door in the morning, come to me. "

" I really don't think I should. . ." she tried again.

" Of course, you could always stay here, and I could wake you in the morning." he said.

She gave a little laugh, and stepped back, but he had planted his boot on the hem of her skirt. She pulled gently, but feared that the delicate fabric would tear.

" Careful, the dress will tear.'' she chided.

" Delightful. Perhaps I should pull it?"

" You wouldn't dare! " she clasped her hand over her bosom.

His eyes practically glittered with mischief.

" Never dare me.." he laughed, and caught hold of her skirt with his hand.

She gave a little shriek, and tried to pull the dress away from him.

" You had better not!" she cried.

He tugged it slightly, not enough to tear it, but enough to tumble her closer to him.

" Maybe I won't." he said.

" Then let me go!"

" I will. . .if. . ."

" If what? " she continued to tug the skirt, to no effect.

" If _you_ kiss _me_." he purred silkily.

Wendy tried her best to look offended, even if her mouth was twitching, with the urge to smile.

" I will _not_! You have already stolen a kiss..." she said, accusingly.

" Stolen!" he laughed. " Well I am a pirate! But I must say. . .it was the easiest thing I have ever stolen. . ." he tugged the skirt again.

She made a noise of protest.

" Come on girl. . .I'm losing my patience."

" I can't! " Wendy was very crimson now. . .and her knees trembled.

" Why ever not?"

" Because. . .it isn't proper."

" Neither is having your dress torn off." he smirked.

Wendy bit her lip, considering. She could not scream, and expect anyone to save her, nor would the Captain change his mind and relent. He was thoroughly enjoying her new discomfort.

" Very well, " he sighed, and gave a strong pull on the velvet. Wendy could hear the distinct sound of seams being ripped.

" Stop!" she yelled, holding the cloth. " I will. . .give a kiss. . ." she muttered.

He did not release the dress, but he did lean forward enough that she could reach him.

Wendy felt a strange giddiness. Strange, but sweet, and along with it came the urge to really lean forward and give her kiss.

Wendy had never actually given a kiss; not a real kiss. And she had most certainly never kissed a man. . .yet her whole body seemed to move towards him, desiring suddenly to do just that.

She was very close to him, and opened her eyes to look at him once before she actually touched him. Perhaps she did this, because she understood, that if after such kiss, nothing would be the same. He would be different to her, and she to him.

But when she opened her eyes. . .she noticed that he did not have his eyes closed. He was watching her with a cool blue, and predatory gaze.

She really could not give anyone a kiss, if they had their eyes open.

" You. . .you'll have to close your eyes." she whispered. She was very close to him. She could feel the heat from him.

" Why?" he asked, frowning.

" Because, it isn't a real kiss if you can see it .. .'' she said. A woman awoke inside of Wendy at that moment, and the desire to experiment. . .

If the Captain had been in control a few moments before, Wendy was in control suddenly, when she put her hand, ( a hand too soft to swab decks, ) around his neck and pulled him down to her.

His eyes did close. And his breath caught as he felt the softest whisper of her lips against his.

Suddenly she changed courses and planted the kiss high on his cheek, before pulling back with a satisfied smile.

" Well, goodnight, Captain Hook! " she said.

And Wendy exited the room, leaving a speechless James Hook standing in her wake.


	7. Spell of the endless days

**7.**

**The Spell of the Endless Days**

The next few days seemed to blur together for Wendy.

She did replace Smee as the Captains new "man". ( She could not be considered the new bo'sun, because Smee had not yet relinquished his hold on that title.) She was at first, rather apprehensive about taking the new job, but found her fears to be premature, at least.

The Captain was entirely too groggy the first morning, (from having spent the best part of the night drinking away the thought of her). . .to give her much trouble.

He was disagreeable, and wanted to be left alone, and she found that to be a much more acceptable form of behavior than his pernicious seductions.

In fact, there were only two things he needed from her.

_One _was that she be constantly at his beck and call, to run errands or hand him something he was too stubborn to get for himself.

The second need, was her assistance in buckling on the harness that held the hook. . .

In all of her imaginings, Wendy had never thought much on how a hook would be attached to a man's arm. In fact, there was a silly part of her that had just assumed that the hook was really a part of the arm itself. Why not? It didn't seem anymore ridiculous than flying.

The harness immediately entranced her.

In fact, it was her fascination with the monstrous contraption that helped her overcome her initial embarrassment at having seen, for the first time, a man without a shirt.

She see seen them in drawings, and paintings, but never had she seen a real man, half naked. Especially like she had seen him for the first time. . .lying backwards on his bed, in just his trousers and boots, two empty rum bottles at his feet, and a pistol across his belly.

She had stared.

Even though she knew she should not, she could not help it.

But it was seeing the naked stump of his arm, smooth and somehow perfect looking, that drew her gaze. Wendy was neither shocked, nor repulsed. If one could put it delicately, it somewhat excited her. . .even if she did not realize that it did. She found herself wanting to touch that more vulnerable part of him. . .would it feel as soft and silken as it looked?

She had to tear her gaze away, when he finally sat up, groaning and cursing with fervor, as he did. He fixed her with a bloodshot gaze and sneered.

" Bring me that bottle from over there. . ." he commanded, rubbing his eyes.

She made a face of disapproval as he took it from her and began to drink heartily from it.

" Don't give _me_ that look, _I _don't need a mother." he grumbled.

" Wouldn't you like some breakfast?" she asked.

" Not until dinner." he drank again, before standing, a little unsteadily.

He splashed a little cold water from the wash basin over his face, cursed again, and turned to her. He nodded toward the chair where the harness hung.

" Bring that." he said, dully.

It was heavy, and rather stiff, and it had the rich smell of leather. So_ that _was why she had thought of leather when she was close to him! She looked at it with some bewilderment, not sure what to do.

He showed her how to hold it up, so that he could slip into it. He had to lean down though, as she was much shorter than he. Fascinated she watched how it fitted to him, and was adjusted properly. . .and then, how the hook fitted into the lock.

She shivered a little as it clicked into place, realizing that she was witnessing something beyond where her own imagination had ever been.

Without the hook, he seemed. . .almost human. Weary, careless. That vanished as soon as the hook was in place.

Wendy could see the transformation taking place. With the hook in place, he became Captain James Hook, the most feared pirate ever. . .cold blooded and ruthless.

It was a swift transformation, but not swift enough, for Wendy had seen, in those few minutes, what others could not, or would never see. Perhaps it was because she was a woman, instead of a man.

Whatever the case, she had seen and recognized Hook's deepest, darkest secret. . .

And that was that. . .without his weapons. . .Hook was just a _man_.

_Just_ a man.

Flesh and blood, not the monster that he would have every one believe. Or, maybe he too believed it, once he snapped that wicked blade into place.

Of that, Wendy could not be sure. She only knew, as she watched him he became more arrogant, either because the hook was in place, or because he was waking up.After that, he finished dressing, for the most part without her assistance.

Then he spent the entire morning, sending her for things, and setting chores for her to do.

She made the bed, and polished the harpsichord, and did even more mending.

Then she polished all of the ghastly hooks, claws, and blades that he kept. ( She didn't want to even think about what some of them were for.) She cleaned the lenses of his telescopes, and spyglasses, polished boots, lit his cigars, and wrote down the days events in his captain's log, as he dictated.

She was so tired by dinner, that she didn't eat much. . .even though Smee was a much better cook than the last. The Captain had insisted she dine with him, and dining was all that happened. His mood was dark, and he did not once give her so much as an inappropriate leer.

She was both relieved. . .and confused.

She would have questioned him. . .but she figured that in his mood, it would probably not be safe. So she retired after dinner, and he did nothing to stop her, choosing instead to drown himself in a bottle of rum.

That was the first day. And the second and third day were quite similar. She did the same tasks over and over, whether it was needed or not, until she began to wonder if this wasn't part of some odd dream she was trapped in. Everyone seemed quiet, and sleepy, as if under some sort of spell.

After the third day, she couldn't remember what day it was, for sure, or how long she had been in Neverland. . .memories of her life in London began to fade. She woke to the sound of the ocean, and the sway of the ship, and felt as though she had always belonged there, even if she had not always been there.

Finally after a week or so, she was helping the captain buckle on the harness, and she seemed to wake a little from the strange quiet daze they were all under.

" How far is it to the other side of the island ?" she asked. Her voice seemed very loud in the room, as no one had yet spoken, and no noise came from outside.

Hook, startled by her sudden vocalization, turned to look down at her. He had an odd expression that Wendy could not read.

" It is as far away as it likes to be. It is sometimes difficult to find it." he finally said, in a thoughtful voice.

" Find it? You mean you do not know where it is?" she was trying to stifle a smile of disbelief that a famous pirate would not be able to navigate around his own island.

" Of course I know where it is!" he said indignantly. " But it moves from place to place. The only way to catch it is to concentrate on it very hard. If you forget to think about it, you become lost in the Endless Days."

Wendy was intrigued. This was most certainly not from _her_ stories. " The Endless Days?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

" Yes, the Endless Days. You travel for days upon end, going nowhere, doing the same tasks, and becoming more lost in your mind, until either someone reminds you to remember...or you die and the ship is taken over by your ghost...doomed to sail forever around the same circle of the sea, for eternity." his voice had taken over the tone of someone who is telling a great ghost story. His gaze was intent.

" Are we lost in the Endless Days? " she whispered.

" No. Not anymore. We should be nearing the other side soon." he finished, and motioned towards the box on the desk.

She brought it to him and opened it so that he could choose a hook from the velvet tray inside.

" Well polished, I see. Well, for a girl you make a splendid man-servant." he said. " And,I see that for a manservant. . .you are at least turning into a woman."

Wendy looked down at herself. She had begun to grow quite a bit rounder, due to the inactivity, and Smee's cooking.

She wondered if that was something akin to a compliment, but found that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

" Why did we get lost?" she asked, hoping to avert his attention.

" Someone forgot to concentrate." he said coolly.

" _You_? " she laughed. . .and instantly regretted it. His face darkened.

" Yes! Me." he growled. " I was _distracted_." he glared accusingly at her.

" Well, it was no fault of _mine_!" she exclaimed.

" Wasn't it? You and your damned honor. Your _promises_. You and your damned. . .never mind!" he pulled his hat forcefully down over his curled hair, and began storming towards the door.

" Where are you going?' she asked, hurrying to catch up.

He turned to glare down at her.

" _I_ have an island to catch. " he walked away some distance, before turning back to her. " And _you_ have daily chores to attend to. Am I right?" he smiled arrogantly.

She felt the childish desire to pull faces at his back. . .but resisted.

She chose instead to grumble aloud as she went about polishing and tidying.

She noticed with some shock, that even though she had been sure she dusted well every day, that there was a coating of dust on everything. Also, there was the pile of mending, un-touched. . .

She shivered.

They had been caught in the Endless Days!

How close had they been to perishing? She wondered.

Wendy remembered the strange look the Captain had gotten when woken from his trance.

Had that been fear ? Fear that they had almost perished under the spell of the sea? Or was it wonderment that he had been caught in the spell at all?

She did not think he had ever had it happen before, which would explain his anger. Why had he looked at her so peculiarly? She wondered if he punished people.

She was still toying with that miserable thought when he called her up to join him at the rail.

He frowned at her appearance instantly. She was dusty, and her hair had fallen from it's tie. She looked like a woman in man's clothing now, and he found her to be even more distracting because of it. She _might_ even have been attractive. . .if she were not looking like someone approaching the gallows. Her blue eyes were large and owlish in her smudged face, and she was biting her lip. He had to look away from her then. . .thinking of how much fun it would be for him to bite her lip for her was a distraction. It might not yet be safe enough for distraction.

" There. . .see the lights?" he pointed to the island.

In the fast approaching gloom of evening, she could just see tiny pin pricks of light in the trees. So small they might have been fairies.

" What are they?" she asked, not noticing that she leaned very close to him to see where he was pointing.

" The Town.." he said, inhaling the fragrance from her hair while she was distracted.

" A town? Really?" she seemed amazed at this information.

" Of course. " he said.

" What is there?" she asked, excited.

" Everything."

" Everything?" she looked skeptical.

" Everything that it needs to have." he said.

" Will we go to it?" she asked.

" In such a hurry to get away, my beauty?" he asked, now toying with a tendril of the loose hair. Still she did not notice, instead she squinted, trying to see better.

" No! It's just that I have never seen a town where pirates would go! I imagine there are lot's of other pirates there?" she had stepped up onto the rail now, and was the same height as him.

" I suppose so. . ." he answered, in a non-committal voice.

" And all sorts of others? Are there robbers and highwaymen?"

" How fickle you are. You are captured by pirates, yet you want robbers and highwaymen." he mused.

" They wouldn't be as interesting as pirates. . ." she said, still looking away from him. " I wouldn't want to be a highwayman."

" Well, if I don't have to fear you escaping with a dashing highwayman. . .I suppose there is no reason not to show you the Town."

" Really?'' she turned around, and gave a little gasp. She was face to face with him,and her new height put her at exactly eye level with him.

" Really." he said, smiling just a little.

" That would be marvelous.'' she said. " Seeing the town, that is. " she added hastily, just to be certain he understood.

He smiled most wickedly, and leaned towards her. She attempted to pull away and almost toppled over the railing.

" Careful girl. " he said, catching her. " There is a crocodile down there somewhere."

" I know. You tried to feed me to him once." she said.

" Did I?" he raised a brow.

" Yes! You made me walk the plank! " she said, frowning.

" Oh yes. Well. . .that was an accident."

" An accident?" she laughed. " Really! An accident that it happened, or that I didn't get eaten?" she asked.

Deftly, he altered the subject.

" On the subject of eating. . .isn't it time that we dine?" he asked.

" Is it advisable for you to have any distractions?" she asked, raising her brow in a perfect imitation of him.

" Quite safe now that we have spotted the lights. That is the way it is with things you have forgotten. You are always closer to them than you think." he held out a hand to her. " Come, let us eat and rest tonight. . .tomorrow we go into town."

Wendy smiled and held out her hand. He seized it firmly and held her in place a moment.

" But. . .you have to promise me that you will not try to escape from me. " he demanded.There was a desperate and haunted look in his eyes as he watched her.

Without even having to think about it, she felt the words trip from her tongue with no help from herself, as if they were meant to be spoken.

" I promise."

And something about the way they stood, eye to eye, him looking at her in relief, or maybe it was the moonlight behind them, and the sound of the sea at their

feet. . .some romantic fancy or other seized Wendy's reason, and without thinking about why she was doing it, she leaned over and kissed him. . .not on the cheek this time.

A real kiss, right on his curved and arrogant mouth.

She might have meant for it to be only a brief kiss, but when he put his hands on her waist, she forgot to pull away.

As they stood locked thus, the other men nudged each other, a few sniffed uncharacteristically, and they all began to draw back, silently, leaving Hook and Wendy alone on the deck.

When they did finally break the embrace, Wendy was thankful for the darkness. She did not want anyone, least of all him, to see that she was blushing, and

smiling. . .yet tears were in her eyes.

She didn't understand it herself, and pulled away, stepping down onto the deck. As soon as she could speak, she freed her hand from his.

" I. . .I don't know why I did that." she whispered, turning away, and walking; her dinner forgotten, towards her cabin, leaving him standing, pale, with one hand clenched to his chest.

She was well beyond when earshot before he whispered;

" No,. . .but _I_ do."


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

**Dreams and other things**

"You shouldn't be here." she murmured.

He did not leave.

She felt the warmth of his breath as he came across the bed. His hand trailing over the the top of the covers. . .tracing the line of her body.

She wanted to move. . .to sit up, and fight, but the feel of him, leaning over her, and the fragrance, (so faint ) of cigars soothed her.

His mouth, hot and demanding came down to claim hers, forcing her lips apart.

Her body arched in response. . .and he drew away his mouth from hers, and began kissing a trail of fire down her neck.

His hand began pulling down the sheet. . .slowly, his finger tips just touching her skin as he did.

His lips followed, and she gasped in pleased surprise at the sensation caused by his moustache on her skin. Further down he went, until he was at her breast.

Her hands went to his head, her fingers wove into the thick curls of his hair.

" Please. . ." she whispered, as he teased her, his fingers travelling in circles over her belly, down her thigh, as his tongue touched one of her nipples.

Her hands went to his shoulders, his back. . .down his arms. She wanted to make him touch her where she needed to be touched.

She caught his left hand where it was tormenting her and pressed it, close to that new and delicious ache that she was feeling.

She ran her other hand down his right arm,. . .but there was no hand. Wendy had only the rounded smooth stump of an arm in her hand.

She traced it delicately with her fingers, and he looked up from her breast to watch her, as she caressed the useless limb. Then she reached over and kissed it. Kissed him. Tasted the flesh where a hand should have been, and felt the delicate thrill travel through her body.

He was no longer touching her, he was over her and she was looking up into the bright blue of his eyes. . .

" I don't know why I did that". . .she said. " I don't know why I did that. . ."

Wendy sat up in bed, her heart hammering in her chest, and her cheeks burned. As soon as her breathing returned to normal, she lifted the sheets cautiously, and peered beneath. With a sigh and a slight laugh at her foolishness, she fell back.

She was not unclothed, and there was no Captain Hook in the bed. She put her hand over her eyes and groaned. How wicked was that? To dream of having a man in your bed. . .and worse. . .to have been slightly disappointed that you had only been dreaming.

She wanted nothing more than to slip back into that dream and remain. . .just a little longer. But it was time to rise, and face the man who was once again haunting her dreams.

_He_ did not look as though he had slept at all. His face was still pale, and his eyes were a bit sunken.

He looked at her as though she were as dangerous a beast as the crocodile, when she first entered the cabin.

The look changed to one of bemused interest, as he watched her going about her duties, her eyes almost unfocused, and a healthy rose coloring to her face.

She looked. . ._almost_ beautiful.

Wendy tried not to look at his arm, as she brought the harness. It felt to her as if she had somehow violated his privacy by dreaming of such a thing. Still though, even against her will, her gaze was drawn to it, and every time she saw it, she felt that little tickle of pleasure course through her.

She was also embarrassed about her kiss from the night before. She shouldn't have weakened like that. She could only hope now, that he would forget it, (which seemed unlikely) , or that she could find the strength to resist such impulses in the future, which seemed impossible.

She was concentrating so intently on what she would say and do from here on out, if there were any more

"situations". . .that she didn't notice his expression.

Finally he could tolerate her unusual silence no more.

" Are you well?' he asked,

She jumped a little, and laughed.

" What? Oh, yes. Yes of _course_."

" Nothing what-so-ever the matter with you?" he pressed. He sat, with his boots propped on the desk, watching her as she gathered the supplies she would need to shave him.

" No of course not." she assured him.

" Ah. And so, you merely are no longer_ interested _in the fact that we are anchored in the harbor?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, and she ran to the porthole. They were in a small harbor. . .outside the ship lay the island! She could see people, and houses, and fishermen in little boats.

" You did not _notice_ that the ship was no longer sailing?" he asked, in a tone of exaggerated surprise.

" Yes. . .I mean. . .no. I suppose not. " She did not want to discuss the subject of her preoccupation.

" I'm not sure that I want you near me with a razor today!" he scoffed.

" Oh, I am fine now. I suppose I was just. . .used to the feel of the ship. I hardly notice it anymore."

" Or much else, it seems. " he muttered. But he let her finish what she was doing.

She made herself concentrate. He had his eyes closed as she worked, but, unlike other times, she could sense he was tensed just slightly, no doubt he was worried she would nick him in her present state of oblivion. Another impulse struck her, and forgetting her earlier promise to herself. . .she acted on it.

She stepped back and gazed at him with a worried look. Then she bit her lip and turned her head from side to side.

He opened his eyes, frowning.

" What is it?" he demanded.

She fidgeted.

" Oh. . .it's nothing really. " she grimaced a little as she looked again.

This time, he looked worried.

" What have you done? " he demanded, reaching up a hand to feel of his face.

" Nothing. I mean...I ...I am sure something can be done." she said, trying to turn the smile, that was threatening to break free, into a frightened expression.

With a shaky hand he reached for the mirror. She held it out of reach a moment, then, like a naughty child that has broken something, she hung her head and held it out to him.

He took it, and after a look to her that said he would kill her if there was something dreadfully amiss, he looked down into the mirror.

His face went blank. He had no expression, that his face remembered, that was suitable for the moment. He merely gazed at the mirror.

Wendy began to worry that she had done something incredibly dangerous, and she began to inch toward the door.

Then she saw it.

Right there on the corner of his mouth.

A smile.

Just a twitch of one. Then it grew. . .

Indeed she had done nothing to him that was _serious. _

She had only left the lather over his moustache, so that it looked as though he had turned white. And somehow, with a light touch he had not felt, she had painted the white suds over his eyebrows too.

He realized that for the first time in his memory , he had just been the butt of a joke that was neither malicious nor dangerous.

For some reason, he felt the urge to laugh. . .So he laughed.

Seeing this, Wendy approached again, and handed him the towel. He took hold of her wrist, and pulled her down close.

" I do not like jokes, you know." he said, coolly.

" Then why did you _laugh_?" she asked. She was not afraid of him. That was the problem with her!

" I was merely expressing relief. I was certain you had done some sort of unthinkable butchery." he grumbled, releasing her.

" How vain, how vain." she said, shaking her head sadly.

" What did you say?" he demanded, catching hold of her again.

" I did not say a word. . ." she said, ignoring his grip, as she fiddled with the shaving supplies.

" You said several words. Out with them!"

" I said. . .how vain." she smiled.

" I am not vain." he glared,

" How untrusting then!" she said

He narrowed his eyes.

" Hmmm. . .I really do not trust you. Perhaps it would be better to leave you on board ship."

" Why?" Wendy cried. " It was but a joke! "

" You are still a very childish girl. I don't know that you deserve to be allowed to leave the ship."

" I am not childish!" she said, and stamped her foot. Immediately gri grinned again, and she flushed, realizing that she had just proven him true.

" I think we should call it a draw, my dear, what do you think?" he smirked.

" I think you are barbaric." she said, turning away.

" Barbaric? You started this. "

" Ha! Now _who_ is sounding childish?" she taunted.

" Who is getting very close to being chained to this ship and never being allowed to leave? " he growled.

Wendy stopped smiling.

" There. That is better. Now, if you expect to accompany me anywhere, get yourself clean, have some of the men fill the tub if you like. Won't hurt them to work, for a change. I'll see that some suitable clothes are sent around to you." he waved her away.

She looked back over her shoulder once, as she opened the door, and saw that he was watching her leave with an intensity that was unsettling.

An hour later, she was soaking up to her ears in a deliciously hot bath. The pirates she had asked to heat and carry the water would probably never forgive her for what they saw as a waste of time and water.

It was worth it.

She had found soaps and colognes. . .which she was sure had not been there before. But of course, the tub had not been there before either.

After she was finished, and had wrapped in a great bath sheet, she realized that no one had as yet brought her any clothes before she had bathed.

Well. . .she thought, if someone does remember. . .I can't answer the door like this. She still had one of her plain dresses tucked in her carpet bag, and she was crossing the room to retrieve it when the door crashed open.

She screamed quite well, and seized the coverlet off her bed to hide behind.

Captain Hook leaned arrogantly in the doorway, smirking at her anger. He had a dress draped over one arm.

" _So_ sorry, " he said in a way that said he was most certainly was_ not. _" But I brought you some clothes. And. . .it looks as though you could use them." she felt his eyes taking in her bare shoulders.

"You could be a gentleman, and knock!" she said, not moving from her place.

" Oh, _I_ am no gentleman!" he assured her." Are you going to take this dress?" he held it out, just out of reach.

" I can't. You just lay it there, and I'll put it on after you leave." she said.

" Am I going somewhere?" he teased, striding to the bed. With one foot, he pushed the door shut behind him.

" You are! You are going to wait outside! " she exclaimed, pulling the covers tighter around herself.

He said nothing, just approached, slowly, backing her up until her knees hit the edge of the bed.

" Captain Hook!" she cried as she fell backwards onto the mattress.

He leaned over her, his weight suddenly supported on his good hand.

" Call me James. You've already kissed me." he said, and he covered her mouth with his.

Somewhere beside her she vaguely heard the dress fall to the ground with a rustle.

This kiss was deep, and somewhat more erotic, with her half undressed form pressed to the bed by his.

She took away one hand and used it to push against him, but it only made the sheet fall lower down.

When he did release her mouth, she was panting a little.

" You. . .you shouldn't be here." she said.

Hadn't she said that to him before?

She was sure it sounded familiar.

Oh yes! From her _dream_! It had not made him leave.

It had as much effect in reality, his lips were already at her throat, his hand travelling the length of her body.

She began to truly resist then. Struggling to emerge from under his spell.

" You_ really _shouldn't be here. . ." she said, louder. He raised his head and stared down into her .

He had a soft look there in his own eyes that she hadn't seen before.

" I cannot think of another place I need to be." he murmured, lowering his mouth again for a kiss.

Someone knocked rapidly on the door.

" Your boat's all ready Cap'n"! That someone called through the wood.

Wendy gave a little sound of surprise, as she wriggled out from underneath him. He collapsed face down on the bed with a groan.

" I have to get dressed, if you'll excuse me." she said. She was _humiliated_.

Did _everyone _on ship know he had been in her room while she was _supposed _to be dressing?

He looked up at her, the soft look was gone, replaced by the seductive and haughty look.

" After you say it. " he commanded.

" Say what?" she asked, bewildered.

" Call me by my name."

Wendy looked at him a moment, a little suspicious.

" James." she said at last.

He nodded. obviously pleased.

" Then, please excuse me, _James_, while I dress." she said.

He got to his feet, and with a dramatic flourish, he bowed.

"As you wish, my lady." he said, and with a grin, he left.

As soon as the door closed, she ran to it and locked it. She was beginning to see how he played. He had agreed to

leave. . .but he had not said he would not _return_. She was taking _no_ chances.

After she was left in peace, she could dress quickly, and arrange her hair.

A few minutes later, she joined him on the deck. Down below was a small dinghy, elaborately carved, prepared to take them to the shore.

Two burly pirates were there to row it, and she saw that Smee was to accompany them also.

With a smile of contentment, she allowed the Captain to help her into the boat, and to seat her beside himself. When the men began rowing, she felt something bump against her hand. She looked down.

Very quietly, Hook had produced a parasol, from who only knows where, and slipped it into her hand.

He continued to look forward, as if uninterested in her, or her accessories, but he prodded her with it again, to get her to take it.

She did, and behaving as though she had always had the parasol on her person, she removed it from the fold of her skirt, and opened it.

With such a familiar tool in hand, she allowed herself a moment to glance up coquettishly at him from under her lashes, without anyone seeing it except him. Then she gave a small smile, and he inclined his head in a slight bow, before turning his gaze back to the rapidly approaching shore of the island.


	9. Mermaid pins and seduction

Wendy had never seen a pirate town...so she did not know what to expect. She didn't know what to expect of an imaginary town either. This was a good thing, because, if she had been expecting it to look anything as London did, she would have been disappointed.

This town, was a patchwork of ideas, and dreams and the fancies of hundreds of different minds. It had fountains with colored water, Christmas shops, even though it was warm and summery, candy shops, and taverns, blacksmiths and tailors shops.

Everywhere she looked there were pirates, and gypsies, and highwaymen. . .also there were scores of bawdy women who called out to the men. On the corners, miniature people did acrobatics, men walked on stilts, and girls sold flowers and handkerchiefs. There were strange animals, and birds, such as flamingoes and peacocks, strutting in the streets.

Occasionally, a fancy coach or carriage pulled by a team of snow white horses, would dodge the animals, and it's driver would shout, or whistle.

All of the drivers wore red livery, and had ivory masquerade masks on, and hats decorated with long ostrich plumes that waved in the breeze.

Wendy was delighted. She tried to stop and look at each thing that caught her fancy, from the Oriental carpets, to the crooked gingerbread houses. . .but the Captain impatiently pulled her along.

They weren't simply there for the pleasure. . .he had told her. They needed a new cook, and of course a few new hands to replace the ones that had been victims of his bursts of temper.

Wendy wondered how, with his reputation, anyone would purposely hire on. Then she blushed, remembering that she was hired on to his crew. . .and she had done it rather willingly. But she doubted any of the unshaven, burly pirates had done so for the same reasons.

They halted by a fountain that was spraying pink water. . .and Wendy trailed her hands in the basin while Hook and Smee discussed something in low tones.

Under the water, gold and silver coins glimmered, and small gold fish swam lazily about, ignoring Wendy.

"Wendy!" Hook called to her. She turned to face him, and he pointed toward one of the candy colored shops. " Would you be so kind as to wait for us in there? We must go in here for a moment. " he gestured to a shabby, noisy building. " and it is no place for ladies."

With a nod and a smile, Wendy entered the shop. It was a type of curiosity shop, filled with enough trinkets to keep her mesmerized for hours, let alone the few minutes it took for Smee and Hook to recruit new pirates for the ship. When they returned, they found her and the shopkeepers wife in deep conversation about some sort of hair pins that had pearlized mermaid figures at one end. They were very gaudy.

" Aren't these delightful?" she asked, in a voice more teasing than serious.

He looked down at them with a look of distaste.

" What is delightful about wearing a cold, dead fish in one's hair?" he asked, raising a brow.

Wendy laughed. Spoken that way, it did seem absurd.

" Have you found a cook?" she asked.

" It appears there are no more. " he shrugged.

" No more cooks, in all the world?" she asked skeptically.

" Apparently not. I suppose our present arrangements will just have to suffice."

" Poor Mr. Smee!" sighed Wendy.

" Poor Mr Smee! No doubt he considers himself safer in the ships gullet, than in my presence!" Hook snorted.

Wendy began to comment on this, but he quickly lay two coins on the counter, and spoke to the woman.

" As many as that will buy." he said, pointing to the mermaid pins. " On second thought, " he said, seeing her begin to protest. "They might be very fetching."

The woman wrapped several in of the pins into a parcel, and handed them to Wendy, who was blushing.

" Now. . .perhaps you can keep that dreadful hair out of your face. . ." he whispered in a tone she was now beginning to think of as his ' reluctant good nature ' voice.

He seemed to use it anytime he said or did anything kind, and had to have a cruel excuse for having shown he was human. This amused her and she would inevitably smile or shake her head in a manner that suggested that she didn't believe in the least that he was as evil as he thought he was.

( It was actually very trying for him to have to devote extra time to being wicked, just to convince her. Every time he was able to please himself with a new stroke of genius wickedness, he found himself tempted to also do something else to make up for it.)

Wendy smiled graciously, a merry twinkle in her own eyes.

" And I imagine that they would also suffice as weapons, if I needed a swift way to defend myself against unwanted advances. " she said.

He blinked a moment, not certain if she were teasing or threatening. Seeing her expecting a reply, he recovered some of his suavity.

"Well, I hear that pirates can be _very_ uncouth beings. It would be a _shame_ for a lady to join their ranks, unarmed." he said, with a wave of his hand. He gave her just a moment to appear pleased.

" And if a lady ever joins our ranks. . .she will have plenty of hair pins." he delivered.

Wendy glowered a moment.

" She will need all of them too! " she said.

" Oh, I do not think a true lady would ever resort to extreme violence." he said, leading the way across the street towards a confection shop.

" Perhaps you might be surprised." she teased.

He hesitated a moment, both in his step, and his words.

" Perhaps I already have been." he muttered.

Wendy didn't know what he meant, so she allowed it to pass without comment.

They were both easily distracted anyhow, by the colorful and delicious looking display of sweets in the shop window.

Hook held the door open for her, and said:

" Now let us explore the more delightful attractions this town has to offer us!"

It was late evening before they returned to the ship. The town. . .which had seemed small from the shore, seemed to swell as they explored it, and it was impossible to visit every nook and cranny of it's maze-like streets.

The Captain reassured her that they would be visiting again, there was no need to over-expend themselves all in one day.

Once they were back on the ship, Hook insisted that Wendy join him for dinner, as usual. It was the crew's turn to go ashore, and except for three or four men, who would go ashore the next night, Hook and Wendy had the ship to themselves.

Neither of them was very hungry...having practically gorged themselves on many odd and exotic types of candies and pastries. At the third pastry shop, Hook had winked at her as she watched him eating yet another cake.

" Forgive me, but I have a taste for all things sweet." he had said.

As for Wendy, she was thankful for the sensible soup that Smee had served them. She was certain she would _never_ want another sweet.

As they ate, they talked idly .

" What is beyond the island?" Wendy asked, abruptly.

" Beyond the island? I am not sure I know." he said thoughtfully as he swirled the soup around idly in the bowl.

" Has no one ever ventured beyond this one place?" she asked, curiously.

" If they did, they haven't returned. " he said.

" Perhaps they found someplace out there worth remaining at." she suggested.

" Or perhaps they were eaten by cannibals, or swallowed by whales. " he said, mocking her voice.

" Or perhaps they found a continent with villages and farms. " she said, ignoring his tone.

" Not much of a reason for discovering it, now is it? Besides, if there are farms there...then it has already been discovered." he said.

She shook her head, as if amazed that he wouldn't have the same sense of adventure.

" I am quite satisfied here! " he said, in self defense. " I always have been!"

" Well, then there is no reason to leave, is there?" she asked, smiling.

She lay her napkin on the table, and began to rise.

" If you'll excuse me, Captain. I must thank you, I have had a very enjoyable day. . .is there anything you require before I leave you?"

She helped him out of the leather harness, and brought him his brandy and cigars. She tried not to look at him as he lounged shirtless in the great chair, and her manner was very obvious and not lost on him. He held back a smile as he took in her shy downcast eyes and high color.

" If that will be all, I'll retire now." she said, after her chores were completed.

" There _is_ one last favor you could do for me. . ." he said. There was a smoothness in his voice that she did not trust.

" What is that, Captain?" she asked, almost in a whisper. She felt him watching her, but could not, for once, bring herself to meet his gaze.

" James." he said. " I told you. . .call me James." he said.

" James." she said. The word sounded warm and round coming from her lips. " What is it. . .I need to do?"

He held out a piece of paper, folded, into a neat square.

" Take this to Smee. He should be on watch. He will need to be instructing our new men, and telling our new cook that he will begin work tomorrow morning." he said.

Wendy gasped.

" You did find a new cook? " she asked. She was not certain she was relieved or disappointed.

" Yes. I am afraid so."

" But you said that- "

" I lied." he interrupted, with no shame. " Now. Take that to Smee."

" But. . .what about me?" she asked shyly.

"What about you?" he asked, in a somewhat bored tone.

" Well. . .what am I to do?"

" The same as always. I haven't relieved you from your position."

" Oh." was all she could say. And she exited in a thoughtful daze.

As she walked to Smee's post, with Hook's note, she tried to organize her thoughts. She was confused as to why she should have been upset to find out that the cook had been hired. She had thought that Smee would be returning as Hook' valet. But he wasn't. . .which meant she would still be attending to the Captain. ( _James_. . .she mentally corrected herself. )

Now she was questioning herself as to whether she was happy or upset that she was to remain. The great part of her that was proper, and mature was adamantly insisting that she was, or , at least, should be, both unhappy and appalled. However. . .her other Wendy voice. . .the one that had brought her here in the first place. . .was not so sure.

This second voice was also brutally honest, and blunt, as well as being adventuresome. As she walked, this voice nudged the other voice, ( which sounded very much like a combination of her mother's and Aunt Millicent's voices.) out of the way.

' But isn't this an exciting life?' asked this Wendy voice. ' Much more than dreary London!'

Sensible Wendy did not have time to argue, therefore, adventuresome Wendy had the last word. It was the first triumph Wendy had over her conscience. And some small part of her was convinced that this wouldn't be the last argument with herself. . .nor the last triumph.

After her last duty of the day was over, Wendy returned to her cabin. She was suddenly struck with some artistic inspiration, and was toying with the idea of writing some new stories. She had the beginnings of one already worked out by the time she reached her door.

Her cabin was pitch-black, and as she fumbled for the lantern, she thought to herself that she could write down one or two of her ideas before she went to sleep. She waved the match out, after the golden glow had filled the room, and turned to rummage for her carpet bag.

What she saw made her stop dead still, not even her heart dared to beat.

For there, lounging arrogantly on her bed, still shirtless, was Captain James Hook.

" Captain. . .James, I mean,. . .what are you _doing_?" she asked.

He took a sip of brandy from his glass.

" I had something I wanted to give to you." he said.

" I don't think this is the appropriate place to exchange gifts!" she exclaimed.

" Did I say anything about _gifts_?" he asked, raising a brow.

When Wendy looked successfully panicked, he went on.

" Oh. . .but that reminds me. I do have a sort of gift for you. " he lifted it from beside himself on the bed. She took it cautiously and opened it, still watching him.

A suit of clothes fell out of the package drawing her attention. They were to replace the ill-fitting and dirty ones she had first been given. She had to admit, they were stunning clothes.

" They are beautiful. . ." she said " Thank you. But. . . you need to leave."

He grinned, and rose from the bed. Again Wendy realized she had been trapped by him.

" So soon? " he asked

" Yes. As much as I enjoy your company, I don't find it proper."

" My company isn't proper?" he asked, surprised.

" No. I mean, your company isn't proper _here_. In my room." she said.

" Not even if I just wanted to see that you were safely abed?" he teased.

" Definitely not. I can get into bed alone." She didn't like the way that sounded, so she added: " Besides, I wasn't going to bed just yet."

" Really? Found some other object to occupy your thoughts?"

" Yes. . .Yes. I was planning on writing. I had a wonderful idea for a new story."

He had risen from the bed and approached her. He really did look splendid.

" How about a little repayment then. . .for the suit of clothes." he said. He was for once in his life innocent in this request. He was going to ask her to tell him one of her stories, but out of habit, he had made it sound as wicked as possible. . . Wendy did not give him time to explain himself.

She moved before either of them could think. Her palm connected with his face.

" I will not be expected to repay anyone in that manner!" she said, vehemently.

He seized both of her wrists, and glared down at her. She felt a small tremor of apprehension course through her.

" I _warned_ you to never strike me!" he hissed.

" Then you shouldn't be so. . .so. . ._rude_!" she cried.

He pulled her up closer. " You are an ungrateful brat! Do you realize I have never spared anyones life before?"

" I am grateful for my life, but that does not mean I should... be seduced.'

She thought he would be angrier for her argument, but suddenly he threw back his head and laughed.

" I don't have to seduce you. I could have had you at any time." he said

Wendy paled.

" But this is ridiculous. I wasn't even seducing you, silly girl. I only wanted to hear a story." he said.

" I would gladly tell you a story, but you have to release me!" she was still speaking hotly.

" I'm not going to release you. . .you need a _spanking_!"

She began struggling.

" You let me go! You wouldn't _dare_!" she was having no success in escaping. Actually he was watching her exhaust herself with amusement.

" I also told you _never_ to dare me!" he said.

Suddenly Wendy found herself upside down over his lap. He had sat on her bed, and flipped her over before she could make a noise.

He delivered three light slaps to her rounded bottom before she could even catch her breath. She was so surprised, she had forgotten to fight. She had never been spanked, not even as a child. She was both upset and embarrassed, but determined not to let him see.

She struggled to her feet after he was finished and straightened her clothes.

" Have you satisfied your barbaric impulses?" she asked, but her voice had no temper in it now. She didn't want to think about the feeling that she had felt in that pose.

She looked back at him. He was still seated on her bed looking up at her.They stared at each other. . .neither of them moving , for several moments. Suddenly, she was aware of the same feeling she had felt the night before when she had impulsively kissed him. She felt the two voices begin arguing in her head. . .but this time he sensed her weakness.

When he pulled her hand she simply came to him. He pulled her down onto his lap, and found himself suddenly whispering something like an apology to her, before he kissed her.

Wendy felt so warm and comfortable this time that she didn't even protest. Her arms came of their own accord around his neck, and his locked around her waist. This kiss was causing her to feel a little faint. . .perhaps because she was tired.

She jumped, startled, when he prodded her lips apart. She tried to make a noise of protest, but suddenly his tongue was in her mouth, and the noise turned to a murmur of pleasure.

" I told you. . .I have a taste for all things sweet." he said, when he pulled away. He thought she would open her arms and ask him to leave, but she merely sat, hands locked behind him, her eyes closed as she continued to taste his kiss.

He took this as an invitation, and supplied another kiss.

" You really are a woman, aren't you?" he mused as she attempted to return the kiss. He ran his hand up her back, to her hair. He found the mermaid hair pin she had placed in her hair, before she had come to dinner, and pulled it slowly out. With a grin he tossed it onto the floor.

" Just in case." he said, winding his hand into her hair as it began uncoiling down her back.

Wendy realized she was being seduced, and found it to be too much of a struggle to resist. She was weak, she thought, to be so easily caught.

But any thoughts she might have had about resisting were lost as he kissed her for the third time. She was only vaguely aware of him sweeping the articles of clothing off of the bed.

He then lowered her to the bed and lay over her placing them very much in the position they had been that morning, except that she was clothed, and they were in no danger of being interrupted by anyone.

" You shouldn't be here. . ." she murmured.

" I know. . ." he said. " But I can't think of anywhere else I would want to be."


	10. Accidental confession

A/N-Sorry about leaving everybody hanging! But doesn't that jsut make it more yummy?-

Was this really what he had intended all along? he thought as he kissed the smooth skin of her throat, his fingers tracing a timeless pattern wherever they touched.

Yes. Of course it was.

Wasn't he a ruthless pirate, more feared than any other? Why even his own mother had been afraid of him.

He was cold and black-hearted and would stop at nothing to have his revenge on Peter Pan...

So why was he finding it so difficult to seduce this one woman?

She sighed under his touch, her eyes closed, her lips parted. Maybe...if he kissed her again, more passionately, it would spark a new fire.

He returned his lips to hers, and practically swallowed her with his intent. Wendy made a small noise of either disapproval or passion, he couldn't tell which, as she was both frowning and returning his kiss, her small hands wound in his hair.

He could feel the shape of her beneath him. He had at least succeeded in feeding her to the point where she was as rounded and soft as a woman should be. That thought reminded him though, that she was here only because he had tricked her.

Why should that matter? He was afraid that he knew the reason it mattered, and that thought sent a wave of cold fear through the boldest pirate in the world.

With a groan, that sounded very much like " Oh, I can't..." to Wendy, he slid from the bed to sit on the floor, his eyes closed and his fist clutched to his chest.

Wendy, jerked from her passive reverie, startled by his odd behavior. Her confusion turned to worry as she saw him head bent, clutching his heart in such a manner. Without an ounce of grace, she tumbled from the bed and landed beside him.

" What is the matter?" she cried, laying a hand on his wrist. He found that looking up into her worried blue eyes, so close he could see the patterns on the iris...was not helping to ease his new fear.

" Please, James, tell, me what is wrong?" she pleaded, trying to discern some sign of a malady or wound.

" I believe I am having an attack." he said with a quivery laugh.

" An attack? What of? What do you need? Should we find a doctor?" her sincerity and nearness were charming enough that even in his present state of confusion, he could appreciate her. Perhaps, he would remember this later as a trick.

It wasn't a trick now though. He was about to speak, when a new pang shot through his heart.

Wendy had done a very cruel thing to him. It was simple and she did it without thinking, pressing her lips gently to his forehead to feel if he were feverish. It was something she had seen someone along time ago do...she couldn't remember who. She was too preoccupied to think too hard about where she had learned the gesture.

Hook gave another groan, clutching his chest tighter.

" It is your heart?" she cried, paling suddenly. She was no doubt believing now that he was practically invalid. This helped tweak his pride some and he waved a hand nonchalantly.

" I do not think it is any thing fatal.'' he said.

" But don't you want to be certain?" she asked, frowning.

" Oh...I think I know what it is." he said. He had a pretty damn good idea.

" An attack of the heart?" she asked.

Damn her. She was close enough that he could smell that strange perfume that she seemed to be made of. Her hair brushed against his neck.

" I think it is more akin to indigestion..." he murmured, with a bitter laugh.

" Perhaps we should send for a doctor...would you like me to find Mr. Smee? " in her concern, she was not thinking of the shame she should feel, at having any one come into her cabin to attend Hook, who was lying half naked on her floor.

He laughed, deep and resonant.

" My dear, I don't think any physician or apothecary can cure my illness." he took her hand. " In fact I think that if time does not heal it...it will be permanent."

Her eyes widened, not from understanding but from something else...care, perhaps?

" What is it?" she whispered.

He took her hand and lay it against his heart, where the beat could be felt in her palm. He almost regretted it. The feeling was too good, and when he drew his hand away, she kept hers there.

" That is a wounded heart." he said

" Wounded how?" she asked, her fingertips beginning a light caress.

" Wounded by a foreign disease it thought it was immune to. " he said.

She did not draw away. In fact, she had that look in her eyes again, the spark of soft fire she had before she would impulsively kiss him. He hurried on before she decided to taste for a fever. If she kissed him now, he would not be able to finish what he was rehearsing in his mind.

" Have you any idea of the cause of this stroke?" he asked, softly. Her lips were so close.

" No...what is it? " she asked.

" You." he said.

" Me? What have I done?" she asked, pulling back from him.

" You? You have done the worst thing a woman could possibly ever do to a man!" he said.

" I haven't done anything!" she cried, trying to stand. He held her arm tightly.

" Oh yes you have! "

She glared at him defiantly, her face tight with indignation. She did not appreciate someone accusing her of crimes she had not committed. And worse than that was the fact that she was not even sure if he were truly accusing her, or if it were another of his wicked tricks.

" Just what is it I am guilty of having done? Besides keeping my word, and always doing as I was told...and.. and..." she trailed off. He was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and frustration.

" Yes, yes. Those things. And everything you do. It is all responsible."

" Responsible for what?"

" Heavens girl! Do you have to be so innocent? I am trying to confess to love and you..." he stopped.

She stopped.

A silence filled the room, louder than their words had been. Had he really just spoken that?

Wendy felt as though she had just drunk a bottle of rum straight down. She burned from head to toe, and was struck suddenly by an insane giddiness.

Hook felt as though he had just uttered a sacrilege...yet, at the moment it was torn from his lips, his heart ceased to ache, and his moustache began to twitch. It was the truth! How about that?

They sat simply looking at each other, with absolutely no expression except surprise. Then Wendy smiled. It wasn't polite to laugh when someone was confessing their love...she remembered that much, but then, her suitors before had never made her happy by admitting such a thing.

Not that James Hook was admitting, or confessing. It was more as if he were accusing her with it.

She bit back the smile and tried to look stern.

" Then, are you accusing me of being indigestion? " she asked finally, lifting a brow.

After she had uttered the question, the absurdity of the accusation was too hard to ignore and she began to laugh.

Then he laughed.

" Is that all you can say?" he asked.

"What should I say? Should I apologize..or perhaps remove the cause of your suffering? " she threatened to stand again, but he caught her, pulling her right into his lap.

" No...I think you should promise never to leave me. " he said.

Wendy was aware of the fact, that she had always felt a fascination for this man. It existed since her childhood...since before she had even met him in person. Perhaps it was more than merely a fascination...

She had believed for so long that she was going to die, that she had never thought much of love. It existed in story books. There had been that youthful fresh worship she had felt for Peter, but now it seemed stale in her mind.

Of course it did. She was a grownup now, and at the moment she was seated on the lap of a man. Not a boy. And not ten minutes ago, she had been perfectly willing to submit to him. She had even wanted too.

So she locked her arms around his neck.

" Well, I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be..." she said, leaning over to kiss him.

" Growing bold aren't we?" he mused.

" I am as brave as any pirate..." she said.

" That you are. But...can you kiss like a pirate?" he asked.

Wendy could never resist a dare, and without even a blush this time, she kissed him. This was the problem, he thought, as he held her tightly against himself. He had meant to make her fall in love, make her suffer through the agony...just to exact revenge.

But Wendy did not appear as someone who was suffering from anything. She did not act as though she were miserable. In fact she seemed quite vibrant. It was he who had been caught. Betrayed by his own heart, made little by this girl...

If he weren't so intent on their kisses he might have devised a plan to get revenge.

There would be plenty of time for that in the future...

He pulled back a little. " But you have not promised yet. "

"Promised what? she asked breathlessly.

" Promised not to leave me...ever." he said. His fingers were unbuttoning the bodice of her dress slowly.

" What if you wake to find yourself healed, and no longer suffering from me. Would you want me still to be so near?"

" I could not bear the thought it being otherwise..." her bodice was unbuttoned now, the curve of her breast was covered only in a white chemise.

" How like a man..." she teased. " I Imagine it would do me no good to run away...you would find me and torment me...?'' she murmured as she watched him trace light circles over her skin.

" It would do you no good. I would find you. And punish you..." he said, suddenly cupping her breast fully in his hand.

She gasped, wriggling a little, against the new sensation.

"Then there is no need to squabble. I promise."

"Promise what?"

" Never to leave you..." her voice trailed off into a whisper and he kissed her, this time, he nearly bruised her lips with his fervor, and she was left too weak to say or do anything more.

Holding her against himself with his good arm, he managed to stand. She felt a small thrill of purely feminine excitement course through her. He was strong, and yet graceful.

If he wanted, he could have done anything he wanted to her...yet he lay her down gently on the bed.

He thought longingly for a moment of the hook, laying abandoned on his desk...it would have helped him get through the barrier of her clothing. Alas...he would have to make use of creativity instead. Perhaps it was for the best...every moment that he took, unbuttoning her dress, pausing to touch the still chaste curves of flesh that showed, was helping to inflame her more.

At last, trough an amazing amount of patience on his part, he had her dress removed. She wore the chemise, and her stockings and shoes. He looked with dread at the high button shoes.

" I cannot unbutton your shoes..." he said in her ear, and she sat up to work them off. He took advantage of the moment and began kissing her back, through the thin shift. He could feel her tremble under his touch, hear her breathing as it caught in her chest.

The shoes fell to the floor, and she rolled off the stockings too. After they were off, she turned back to him. She felt a warmth flooding through her...like the warmth she had felt the night of her dream. It pooled in the bottom of her belly, and radiated throughout her. It was like laying in sunshine. Satisfying and natural.

But as he began to kiss her again, beginning at her throat and working downwards unbuttoning her shift as he went, she felt a new feeling overlap the first. Instead of merely feeling satisfied to lay there and be caressed, she felt an ache begin very near the pool of warmth. It seemed to wash away her thoughts and take control of her body.

Her hands were suddenly on him, not pushing him, not holding him, but caressing him. She felt the warmth of his skin, rough in some places, and smoother in others. When he began at last to kiss her breast, she arched up to him, and her hands began to knead at him, as if she could heighten her own pleasure by bruising him. He rolled the pink tip into his mouth and it stiffened, allowing him to suckle it gently.

A small cry escaped her this time, and her hands flew to his hair. With pleased surprise he realized she was holding him to her, pulling almost painfully at his hair in the process. Again he was aware of the wild adventuresomeness of her nature. Any effort someone had taken to tame her had been in vain. She was as natural as the sea and the storms.

He bit a little, and her fingernails sank into the skin of his neck. He changed to the other breast.

He had to rest most of his weight on her to be able to use his good hand to begin a new exploration beneath her chemise. He began by caressing her knee, causing her to giggle into his mouth, when she had just brought back to her own. But when his fingers began to travel upwards, she froze.

He could feel the muscles in her thighs fighting, wanting instinctively to relax, but trembling from her effort to not clamp them shut. Gently he kneaded the tender skin there, until she lost, and her legs fell open. Easily he parted them wider, and lay a leg over hers, to hold her.

Wendy tensed. She was now beyond the point where she knew what to expect. Now he was in charge, and arrogantly he brought his hand up to the center of her. She moaned something completely unintelligible, and he took that as encouragement to continue.

Wendy felt as if she were breaking. Surely this was what death would feel like...being unable to find yourself in your own thoughts, unable to remember you name as your body flooded with new sensations. She could not separate her feelings, nor tell if they brought her pleasure or pain. She wanted them to cease, wanted him to cease, but then she wanted him to continue forever.

What he was doing at the moment, was beyond all thoughts or reason. It left her weak, yet her body arched into the rhythm of his fingers. Whenever she did this, he would increase the speed until she thought her heart would stop...then he would ease away, leaving her unsatisfied, and frustrated. She had no shame now...she was not above begging.

In torn whispers she asked for more of what she did not understand. And when she looked up into his fathomless blue eyes, he smiled arrogantly again, and with a deft motion of his fingers, he delivered her from the sweet torment she was under.

She didn't know what was more beautiful...the beginning, the end, or the creator. All she knew was that she was sure she had experienced the greatest adventure of all, and that surely there could be nothing else so intensely pleasurable in this , or any other , world.

Once again Wendy was wrong.

Her body had not even began to cease it's thrumming song of glory, before he was stripping the shift from her. Naked under his gaze, she turned crimson, but did not have the strength to protest.

If she had blushed at him seeing her without clothing...it was nothing to the color she turned as he stood and began stripping off his own trousers. She reflexively covered her eyes, and in a moment, felt his weight on the bed.

" Suddenly modest?" he asked, clearly amused.

" I-I..." she stammered.

" Open your eyes...Wendy.'' he said.

It was only an excuse for her to do what she had been wanting to do since she had become his assistant.

Bracing herself, she took away her hand and took in the full sight of him. Her color remained high, but she gazed at him in appreciation. He looked, except for the dark hair on his body, like the roman sculptures and paintings she had seen once in the house of one her boarding school friends.

A man was much prettier in real life.

Looking at him for approval, she reached out, tentatively. She began by touching his arm, touching gently the rounded stump. She reached over and kissed it, touching it briefly with her tongue. From there on, her hands began to explore him hesitantly, yet much the same way as he had earlier explored her.

He couldn't keep his hands from her then.

This time, she knew what was possible, and she let her legs fall eagerly open, even as she busied herself still with touching him. It was quite fascinating the differences between them, from the small, differences in angle and plane...to the very obvious difference that she was trying not to think about.

It did her no good to ignore it, he only took her hand and guided it down to himself. She found it was not so bad as she might have thought. She wondered if it gave him as much pleasure to be touched in this way, as it had given her?

This idea enticed her to caress more smoothly, but gently, and she was answered by the look that went across his face.

She understood that expression.

That expression mirrored the way she had felt only moments ago. And even now, as he again had his fingers employed in the most industrious way.

She would have continued, but suddenly he seized her hand and held it out. She looked confused a moment, but the look was replaced by one of slight apprehension, when he came up over her. She felt...something...against her thigh, and she tried to close her legs.

He began kissing her again, holding himself up with his arm, which was taut with the effort.

" What are you doing?" she asked, even as she relaxed into his kiss.

" Taking you on another great adventure my beauty. One you will enjoy. I promise..."


	11. The Morning comes

She was not dead...surely. And she was not really dreaming. She was floating somewhere in between worlds. Something had awakened her,but she wanted to ignore it, and to slip back into that velvet dreamland.

The noise was persistent, however, and she began to recognize it as that raggedy parrot, taunting her through the door.

That meant that it was time to dress and begin the days duties she remembered, as the hazy heaviness of sleep began to drift away.

At the same time she was remembering that she had to return to a sort of reality...she realized that she was not alone in her bed. The sound of breathing came from beside her, and her arm was pinned to the mattress by the weight of someone else's arm.

Smiling, she sat up, leaning over to look at him properly.

He was laying awake, and glaring coldly at the ceiling, so that for a moment, Wendy was afraid she must have displeased him in some unfathomable way. She pulled the sheet up to her chin, and was about to speak, when he said;

" You know...I think I am going to murder that bloody bird." He said it so calmly that she at first thought he was teasing. But as the parrot's clamor became even more grating and obnoxious, he threw back the covers and stood.

Wendy did not try to resist watching him this morning. He was even more attractive in the weak sunlight that came filtering through the porthole window, and she shamelessly drank in the vision of him as he strode temperamentally to the door and flung it open.

She only colored a little when she realized he was standing fully nude in her doorway...and that the entire ship's crew was returned, albeit, a little hung-over.

The bird said something uncouth about his appearance, and was answered with a stiff kick from one of his bare feet.

The bird squawked angrily, and hobbled away on it's funny peg leg, leaving behind only a flutter of feathers in it's wake.

With a satisfied smirk, Hook returned to the bed, only to find Wendy laughing at him.

" What is so funny? " he demanded testily.

" You...and your _temper!_ That poor bird is probably confused about your change of instructions!" she giggled.

" That "poor bird" is nothing but a figment of our imaginations. It is lucky I don't do anything worse to it." he sniffed.

" Does this mean I am not supposed to come to your cabin and attend you today, Captain?" Wendy asked, teasingly.

He fixed her with that predatory blue gaze again.

" Oh you can attend to me right here. I have no intentions of getting out of this bed, or allowing you to do so, until all of my whims are satisfied." His voice was low and throaty, and it vibrated through her in a pleasing way.

" Barbaric!" she chided, yet she leaned over him to kiss him.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her onto him so that she lay full length along his body. She exclaimed a little. This way, he could fell the warmth of her skin against his, but need not crush her into the bed. Not that she had minded last night.

Last night. The images returned to them both, like vivid dreams, or the pictures that you imagine accompanying your favorite story. Each scene was as brilliant as a stained glass window, every detail was burned permanently into their minds.

He recalled the heat of her skin as he had possessed her finally, his body opening hers for the first time. It had seemed as if she had been made especially to suit him, and he had wondered, even at the height of his pleasure, if she were real, or was he merely ensnared in a dream?

She remembered the moment when the last mystery was solved, and her innocence finally lost. The burn of his intrusion as it stretched a part of her she had known existed, to allow himself full and complete immersion inside of her.

Perhaps her terrific amount of innocence in such things is what kept her from being scared. She had been curious, then surprised, to say the least. But after he was there, it seemed so natural, so full. She had her breath stolen from her as he began a rhythm, like the one his fingers had played earlier...soft and yet passionate, like waves on the storm-laced sea.

Together they had mimicked the motion of the ship, for what had seemed like hours, and again she had had that sinfully pleasurable feeling rip through her. She lost count of the times that it had happened, that feeling...being only lucid enough to realize that each time made the last fade in her mind. Each new one became such a painfully good thing that at the last, she had actually cried out...then fallen limp and swooning back, and down, down, down, until she had met with sleep.

That was the last she remembered until the moment of waking this morning. And now, she was lying on top of the man who had wounded her in the most bittersweet way a woman could be wounded.

What _would _Aunt Millicent have said?

Wendy couldn't remember her well enough to really worry. She felt as if she had been here for years. And at the moment, with him rubbing her back in such a manner, she wouldn't mind staying for a thousand more more.

" And...are you well, this morning? he inquired, as delicately as he knew how.

Thankfully, he didn't have to explain his question. Wendy smiled shyly and lowered her eyes.

" I am. "

" That is a relief. When you swooned last night, I was afraid perhaps that I had killed you." he said, grinning in a disturbing way.

Wendy looked appalled for a moment.

" A person...cannot truly die from such a thing, can they? " she asked.

" Oh, I am sure it has happened somewhere.Some overzealous lovers, found dead...locked in an eternal embrace." he teased.

Seeing her expression he trailed off, allowing her to understand that he was only joking. She frowned at him.

" That is a cruel." she said.

" Did I ever say I was anything _but_ cruel? " he asked, brushing her hair back from her face. " And to prove I am cruel...and wicked, I am going to take advantage of you again. Right now, with no regards whatsoever to any delicacies you may have." he spoke near her ear, blowing warm breath across her bare skin.

She trembled, both from the invisible caress, and from his words.

" I am not sure..." she began, blushing.

" Oh...I am. " he reached out his tongue and used it to wet a path along her arm from wrist to elbow, then he blew again across this path. She caught her breath, as he buried his lips in the crook of her arm, where the skin was sensitive and delicate.

She watched, mesmerized, as he nipped the skin there, leaving small red teeth marks, before he kissed his way back down her arm to to her hand.

" But you are certain you are well...?" he asked against her palm.

She nodded, making only a small sound in answer.

" Then it wasn't that you did not notice _this_...it is only that you are ignoring it to tease me?"

She blushed a little, as she was trying to ease the extent of her weight off of what she assumed was his growing excitement.

He caught onto what she was doing, and though it amused and pleased him that she was preoccupied with that part of him, it did not divert his attention.

" Not _that!_ Silly girl..." he practically gasped, as she rubbed unintentionally against him. " I meant this..." he held up her hand.

She at first turned a deep red, embarrassed by both her lack of perception, and her accidental diversion.

Then she noticed what he was showing her.

There, hugging her finger, as though made for especially for her, was a ring. It was of silver, and had a setting of tasteful sapphires and pearls.

" The blue is the exact shade as your eyes." he said.

He must have placed it on her finger while she slept, she thought, marveling at it's delicate structure.

" It is beautiful..." she whispered.

Engraved, in minute scale along the ring, was a mermaid, and a merman...their tails entwined at the bottom of the ring, their arms encircling the stones, in an endless embrace.

" You know what it means, do you not?" he asked, lifting her chin. " It is my promise. And if I ever make a vow...I will not ever go back on it. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

" Wendy...I want you to be my wife. " he stated. " Legally or illegally...morally or immorally. As far as I, or any one else in this land is concerned, you are my wife."

" Because you wish it." she said, smiling. " And because I wish it. That is what makes things happen here isn't it?"

" Does that mean you accept?" he asked.

" I accepted long ago. Long before you ever asked." she said, kissing him.

" How long ago?" he asked into her mouth.

" Since you first asked me to return to you."

" You are warned though--you must never anger me, I am dangerous." he said, trying to scowl.

He wasn't happy about losing control of his reputation. In fact, he would never have resorted to ever taking someone to wife before Wendy. Wendy was the first person he was scared of losing. He was, in fact, terrified that she might leave, and this ring, this tiny ring was his hope. With it, he would bind her to his side eternally.

And God help the first man who tried to take her from his jealous arms.

Some days, he felt jealous even of the _wind_ when it blew through her hair.

If this was the only way he could be assured of possessing her...then so be it. At least that was his reason last night. He was finding it difficult to pretend to be fearsome, and jealous, and possessive this morning.

Especially now that she was showering his face with soft chaste kisses.

" I am a jealous man..." he tried. " And very cruel..."

" Yes, I've seen how cruel you are.! " she exclaimed, in altogether too eager a voice for him to ignore." And you promised to be ruthless this morning, as well."

With a sigh of pleased exasperation, he rolled her onto her back and pinned her down.

" Must I always have to demonstrate every lesson to you repeatedly?" he growled, shaking his head.

" I am but a silly girl. " she demurred.

" And you are quite the brat. Never believe that I am above spanking you, even as my wife. In fact, I might spank you every day, just because I can."

" And never assume that I will ever be afraid of you...Captain Hook."

At a loss, if not for words, then at least for a reason to go on with this half of their quarrel, he said instead:

" Let me silence that impertinent tongue of yours, Wendy Darling."

--

Outside, the world of Neverland existed.

Pirates lounged, fisherman fished, town's people began their everyday chores and rituals.

Somewhere on the other side of the island, a jealous and angry little boy sat brooding in his tree house, plotting a revenge against his mortal enemy.

But the two people entombed in Wendy's tiny room knew nothing of this world outside. Not for minutes, nor hours.

In fact, twilight had already began to dust down upon the sky before they ever emerged to face the world again.


	12. Ladies,Pirates,and Stories

After the captain had left her that day,( or shall we say, that evening?), Wendy had the men bring in in a bath, and for an hour she lay in the water, never noticing that it was cooling down.

She cried, just a little, for no good reason. She wasn't certain of why she did, it just seemed that she should. After all, she was no longer a young girl, innocent and carefree. However, her tears were more of relief than of bitterness, and she felt refreshed after she washed them off of her face.

In her mind a nagging voice kept trying to shame her, but it was such a sad thing to listen too, that she ignored it, and concentrated more on the future. After all, the deed was done. More than once, she thought, and she grinned to herself in a most unladylike manner.

Now she had to think. . .should she really insist that the Captain marry her? What would she do then? What would be the life of a seaman's bride? And what if this had been a whole trick on his behalf, simply to lure her into submitting?

What should she do if she found out he was truly a cruel and wicked man?

She almost allowed herself to become anxious. . .before sensible Wendy. . .who had been against the whole thing at first, listed in quite a frank manner the many chances he had to be cruel, and had not taken. After all, he could have simply had her by force then dumped her over the ship's rail on the the first day.

Why bother to spend so much time and effort to seduce her. . .?

As she argued these things with herself, she raised her hand to brush away a lock of her hair, and the ring flashed on her finger.

She admired it again, wondering from which treasure chest he had dug it last night while she slept.

" Oh please don't let it have been stolen! " she sighed.

She slipped it off and peered inside to see if there was a marking. Just as she suspected, there was a line of tiny engraving. She turned it toward the light, frowning and trying to make out the fine script.

When she did, her fingers shook, and she almost let it slip from her grasp. The script said:

"I promise "

And then her initials, W.D.

Wendy Darling.

He hadn't rifled it from some forgotten jewelry heap in the ship's bowels! He had bought it in town. She was so excited she almost jumped from the bathtub to go and find him.

Then sensible Wendy spoke, again, counseling her against behaving in too eager a fashion. Best still to be the lady, Wendy. And the pirate. . .she thought. After all she was still part of the crew, and she felt just wonderful enough, even if a little tired, to enjoy it.

Although she had to admit, she was glad it she had nothing to do that evening, except dress, and perhaps eat a little supper. Her legs felt weak and trembly still, and she was sure that everyone would be able to look at her face and know exactly what had transpired.

By tomorrow, the blush would perhaps be quieted, and her smile more of a normal size.

On his first walk around the ship. . .he noticed nothing. He was too entangled in his own head. When he returned to his cabin, he still hadn't regained control of his heart, or his mind.

He walked around the ship again.

This time he noticed that the men were talking, and lazing about. Some sniggered at each other, over some joke or tale. He still couldn't decide what he needed to do, so he took yet another stroll.

This time he began to suspect that the men were laughing at him.

It was fortunate for them that he was not armed.

He groaned, mentally cursing himself. Since when had he ever become so distracted that he stepped foot out of his study un-armed? He glowered at the offensive pirates, hoping they would take a subtle hint as to his mood.

What was his mood? He wasn't certain. . .he felt. . .elated. A little more than he had ever felt after bedding a woman, and for him that was quite a history.

It wasn't what he did feel that worried him. It was what he did not feel; namely the desire to be rid of her after he had gotten what he wanted. He was still maddeningly, and jealously in love this morning, and after three and a half trips around the Jolly Roger, he found that he wanted to see her again.

He wanted to see her so much, that he turned on his heel and strode swiftly back to the ship, leaving a few of his men, scratching their heads at his odd behavior.

Wendy's exit from the ships dimly lit indoors was perfectly timed for a collision with Hook, who was entering at a pace a little faster than swift.

" Watch your step!" he growled, as the younger pirate bowled into him.

" I'm _sorry_!" she said, in a voice laced with amusement.

" Wendy!" he said, startled. " I-..."

" Have forgotten me so soon? How like a pirate." she said, a cool and teasing way.

" I didn't forget you! " he said. " I see the suit fits you well." he changed the subject smoothly, admiring her form in the black ensemble. She raised a hand gracefully, allowing the full ruffled sleeve to billow in a seductive was.

" It is a delightful suit of clothing. I'll have to thank you for it...someday. " she said.

" I am an impatient man..." he responded, forgetting his earlier turmoil.

" So I have deduced. I would kiss you. . .but you seemed just now to be in haste. Am I keeping you from something?"

Damn her.

He did not wish to admit that he was hastening to her side. Nor did he have a lie or excuse in the forefront of his mind. He took hold of her chin roughly, forcing her to look up at him. He was glaring at her in a way that would have had most men's knees quaking. She merely looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

It brought back to his memory the images of the night before,. . .her beneath him, her eyes turned up to him trustingly.

He faltered in the remark he was about to make to her...and she took the opportunity to stand on tiptoe and kiss him, with no coercion on his behalf. The gesture was so pure, that it struck a chord of longing in his gut, and he was tempted to throw her over his shoulder and take her to his bed. Maybe keep her prisoner there for a few days, until she learned how not to be

so. . . so. . .tempting.

But, he kept control of himself, (and not without great struggle).

" I was just about to order some repast. Would you care to join me?" he asked, after re-locating his suave demeanor, and taking her hand.

" I would like that very much, Captain." she bowed a little.

" And where were you off to ?" he asked.

" For a stroll around deck, to collect my thoughts." she said.

He choked a little on his own surprise. To collect her thoughts! He would not now admit for any sum of money that he had just been doing exactly that.

" Well, don't let me keep you. I have some businesses to attend to before dining, so I will have someone come fetch you whenever the meal is served. Go amuse yourself in one of those ways that females are inclined to do." he said with aloofness.

If he was expecting Wendy to crumble or even show a tear, he would have been disappointed. She merely bowed her head and brushed a kiss along the ridge of his knuckles.

" As my Captain wishes." she said.

Damn her again.

Wendy did stroll around the ship. She was beginning to know a few of the men, and had nothing to fear from them. They would never dare, not even the roughest, to try to offend the Captains mistress. Especially not one that he was so smitten with. Instead, they doffed their caps, and said "ma'am" to her.

They were not so blind that hey did not notice the ring set on her slender hand.

That ring meant a swift execution to anyone who so much as spit in her presence, they thought, and so, the better part of them avoided her altogether.

So Wendy wandered along the rail, watching the fish as they leaped in the silvery water. As she went she began talking to herself, making up a new story in her mind. It began there at the island, but had the pirates deciding to sail out to seek new adventures and treasures across the sea. She had the ship being sunk by an opposing force of pirates, they all had to fight brilliantly, swords flashing, flags flying. . .

And her handsome Captain was at the forefront of the battle, gashing and slicing his way through the filthy pirates invading their ship. When the last of the vermin had fallen or surrendered, Hook would take their ship and raise the Jolly Roger's flag high over the seas.

She was so involved in her fantasy that she didn't hear the Captain's step behind her. He watched, puzzled a moment as she acted out a silent sword play against the imaginary foe.

" Is collecting your thoughts always such a struggle?" he asked.

She gasped, whirling around to face him.

" Must you walk so silently?" she asked in exasperation.

He waved his hand in nonchalance. " It is the signature of a villain. . ."

" It is a little disconcerting. . ." she laughed.

" As is your sword practice. I hope you are not intending on assaulting anyone."

" Of course not! I was. . .I was making up stories, is all."

" Delightful. If you care to join me for dinner. . .perhaps you could tell me one of your tales."

"Something with pirates?" she asked, taking his offered arm.

" All good stories should have pirates."

" What else should they have?"

" A dashing and irresistibly handsome Captain." he said.

" Oh, I see. And what else?"

" That's all a good story really needs." he said, smiling smugly.

" Perhaps I should begin the tale now, then. It starts with ...once there was a handsome pirate Captain."

" I like this story." he said.

" He was marooned on an island, because he was insufferably arrogant. . ."

" Insufferably arrogant! That isn't a crime worthy of marooning! I do hope this is poetic license and not a warning."

" Perhaps." she smiled as they seated themselves at the dinner table.

They ate in almost complete silence, until the dessert. Then Wendy began to tell a story. Not a new one, but a dusty one left over from the old days of the nursery. She had almost forgotten it, but as she began, she found that it came back, in pieces.

It had been one of her brothers' favorites.

Thinking of that gave her a slight twinge of melancholy and homesickness. She must have lost her train of thought, for she looked up to see him frowning across the table at her.

" What is the matter?" he asked. " Did you forget the ending?"

"Oh...no. No I didn't forget the ending. I just remembered that it was a favorite story of my brothers'."

" Brothers. Oh yes. You did have brothers didn't you?"

" Yes...John and Michael. They didn't even say goodbye to me when I left. They thought I was an absurd girl, and that I couldn't return to Neverland."

" Well. . .you are absurd. But, you are also in Neverland, drinking rum on a pirate ship and eating the largest cream filled pastry imaginable. Don't you just wonder what they are doing?" he jested.

Wendy sighed.

" Well yes, I do wonder."

Hooks face darkened, as he watched her.

" What are you thinking?" he demanded, that sharp jealousy ripping through him again.

" Hmmm? Oh, I was thinking it would be nice to visit London again someday."

He slammed his fist down on the table, shaking the glasses.

" I thought you promised to stay with me?" he shouted.

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't flinch.

" I don't have to leave you, to think about London. " she said, taking another sip of her drink.

She had to look away, because Hook was pouting in a very childlike manner, reminding her of Peter.

" Besides, if I did want to go to London. . .there is no reason why I should have to go alone, is there?" she ventured.

" What do you mean?" he asked sulkily.

" Why couldn't you come back with me?" she pushed her plate back and leaned on the table so that she could look up into his face.

" Why should I want to?" he asked. He began to tear at the tablecloth using the tip of the hook.

" Pillaging and plundering? Pastry shops. . .? The adventure?" she said asked. He was at least looking at her now.

" I thought you wanted to sail out across the sea to seek new adventure?" he said, lifting a brow.

Wendy thought for a moment. Did she really want to return to London just yet? After all, it would be rather difficult to explain to her mother and father why she had disappeared

again. . .and why she had returned with a companion.

She had most likely been here in this world for a week, or maybe two. . .she wasn't certain, but surely she could postpone thinking about home for a while longer.

" I thought you said that you had no desire to ever leave this place. . ." she replied.

" I didn't say I wouldn't though."

" Well, you haven't yet said that you will, either." she huffed.

Seeing her aggravation, he grinned.

" Would you prefer a sea voyage. . .to returning to dreary old London?" he asked.

He needn't have asked. Already there were stars in Wendy's eyes. . .as she thought of the stories, and new wonders that might be lying just over the horizon.

" Yes! " she said, her smile wide and sincere.

He was tempted to torment her. . .perhaps anger her. But he resisted the temptation easily enough when another caught his imagination. She was leaned over the table in a way that was making her breasts very obvious, even through the layers of clothing.

Her hand with the ring on it was laying near his, and he took it, pulling her to her feet.

'' Tell me more of this marooned Captain." he said, pulling her onto his lap.

Wendy was puzzled at first, but realized quickly enough that he was teasing. Or at least, diverting her attention so that he could fondle her through the clothes.

She tried to look stern as she pushed his hands down.

" He was saved. He was only three minutes away from starving when a beautiful carved boat, all ivory in color sailed into view. ' Help!' He cried. ' I have only three minutes to live!'

The boat anchored with a gilt anchor and let down a gangplank. Down the plank walked a beautiful young woman."

"Beautiful?'' he murmured teasingly into her ear.

" Yes! Beautiful. And if he doesn't think so, she can always leave him marooned for the rest of his short life!" Wendy said.

" By all means, my beauty, go on. . ."

" The woman rushed to the pirates side, and saved him from certain death, giving him a small cake to eat from her hand, and a drink from her flask."

" He would be indebted to her. . ." Hook mumbled against Wendy's neck.

Ignoring him, Wendy continued.

" 'Who are you?' demanded the pirate, and the woman said " I am your guardian, sent from a far away land. I have saved your life, and now you are in my debt and must repay me with a favor...'

' Yes, of course!' cried the pirate captain...' What is it you desire.' ''

" Yes...tell the pirate what it is you desire," Hook breathed against her skin. Wendy was finding it increasingly difficult to think.

" The woman said ' you must take me on an adventure, across the sea, to a new land. It might be dangerous, but you will be brave. There might be battles, but you will be triumphant...you...you..." she trailed off, unable to continue, now that he had covered her mouth with his.

" And of course, he wins the heart and hand of fair damsel, no doubt?" he asked, when he pulled away to catch his breath.

" Or dies valiantly while defending her. . ." Wendy said.

" Perhaps she will die defending him."

" She would be willing."

He kissed her again.

" What is that?" she exclaimed suddenly.

He looked bewildered a moment, trying to locate the source of her new interest. She was frowning out of the window.

" What?" he asked.

" I thought. . .no. That is silly. " she said, almost to herself.

" What is?" he asked, trying to catch her attention again.

" I was sure I saw. . .Tinkerbell. At that window."

" Oh. . .you did, did you?'' he sat her gently on her feet and rose to stride toward the window.

"Do you know what that means? That means that Pan is here!'' he snarled.

" But he promised me he wouldn't. . ." she stopped, remembering that he had not promised not to renew the animosity between Hook and himself.

" He doesn't keep promises. He doesn't honor any memories. He is just a boy!" he spat...not at Wendy, but at the room.

" What does it mean? That he will try to attack the ship? Surely you can best him! " she said, recalling the last fight, where only she had been the intervention that had saved Peter's life.

" That was play acting to what this will be, I am afraid. Pan has been in a dark mood these last years. He is nursing a wounded pride, and that is the most deadly weapon of all."

" Wounded pride? Because I came back to you?" she asked, watching as he paced the room.

" No, a wounded pride because he lost, and only a girl could save him." Hook sighed. " If that fairy returns she'll tell him that you are not dead. What will he do then, hmmm?"

" I-I don't know. " Wendy truly didn't.

" The rules here are simple, Wendy. If you live as a pirate. . .you die as a pirate." he whispered.

Wendy saw in her mind's eye, the coldness and blood thirst she had seen in Peter's face when she had returned. He had a determination to play the game his way. . .and Wendy was tired of playing. She was enjoying being a grownup, and no pretend of Peter's was going to steal that joy from her.

She had to do it.

She walked to the window, and opened it. She saw the quick light that could only be a fairy as it hid itself from her gaze. Taking a deep and bracing breath, Wendy said the first thing that came to her mind.

" I do NOT believe in fairies!" Her voice rang loudly across the quiet land, and the soft lagoon.

The fairy glow flickered sadly a moment, then extinguished.

Wendy turned to face a stunned James Hook. She would like to feel a little remorseful about her deed, but she found it very difficult.

Tinkerbell, had never been a friend to her. ( She had even had Wendy shot!)

Raising her chin, Wendy looked straight into Hook's eyes.

" She will not be relaying any messaged to anyone, I am afraid." She pulled the window shut behind her. " Let us go be sure she is gone. . ."

The captain watched her as she strode past him. Had she really just done that? He grinned.

Well, well, well...

Wendy was a pirate after all!


	13. After Love, before the War

A/N-Okay, since it was suggested to me, I guess I should mention that this entire story is complete and posted on Adult Fan Fiction. However, I have not edited the version posted over there, and due to a serious crash they had some months ago, the story was jumbled, and there are places in it that are impossible to read. Anyone who wants to try to decipher it is welcome to do so. I am carefull editing this version, one chapter at a time, and as soon as it is complete, I will re-upload it there as well. This version has a few subtle differences from the one on AFF, namely places where I saw that the dialogue or wasn't smooth enough, or that I needed to add a verb or adjective to give the sentence better structure. Nothing too important. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far, and all that have given me hints. I love you guys! On to the next chapter!-

They stood together gazing down at the grey lifeless form of the fairy. Wendy felt her stomach rise just a little as she realized the truth of what she had done. She was not however, going to allow the Captain to see her weakness. With a flounce of her hair she bravely set her back straight and prodded the fairy. It flopped over limply, and most undeniably extinguished.

Wendy sighed.

" Well, what does one do with a dead fairy?" she asked.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" I mean, do we need to bury it, or take her ashore and leave her for the other fairies to find?"

" How about we simply flick her off into the water?" he asked sarcastically.

Wendy ignored him.

" Have you a handkerchief I could wrap her in?" she asked.

" You aren't about to use _my_ handkerchief to wrap a dead fairy in!" he exclaimed.

" Very well then, why don't you just flick her over into the water?" she cried, feeling a little shame in the way they were discussing the deceased.

He wrinkled his nose.

" You do it, I am not touching that thing. You killed her, you bury her."

" Really!" Wendy murmured under her breath. She gingerly picked the fairy up by one delicate wing, and raised up.

" Where are you going?" he demanded.

" To find something to wrap her in. " Wendy called over her shoulder. " I am responsible for her."

'' How like a girl." he scoffed under his breath, thinking to himself what a waste of the worlds time needless sentimentality was. Nonetheless he followed her indoors.

Not more than half an hour later, Wendy had Tinkerbell wrapped and tied in one of her old handkerchiefs. She still wasn't certain what to do with her though. She found it much easier to not be ashamed of her mercilessness, now that Tinkerbell's little body was hidden from sight.

The Captain was now discussing something with Smee, in a low and serious tone. The short, older man was nodding gravely, and glancing nervously at the window. When they had concluded their meeting, Smee bustled out, frowning thoughtfully as he went.

Wendy looked expectantly at the Captain, and he purposefully ignored her for a few minutes while pouring himself a glass of brandy.

At last he had to acknowledge her presence...as her patient silence was more intense than her vocalized questions.

" I gave orders for every man to be on alert, and the watch was to be doubled." he said.

She looked surprised. " Do you really think we could be attacked?" she asked breathlessly.

" Oh, I have no doubts that Pan will attack. He would have done so sooner if we had not gotten caught in the endless days. He lost us for awhile, is all."

" What will happen?" she asked.

" How am I to know ? This particular situation has never arisen before. For years I have sat rotting away from boredom on this worm eaten ship. . .and now, when I finally desire some peace in which to enjoy more pleasant pursuits than war, he decides to cause trouble. Tuh! " He thumped the table with his hook, and swallowed the entire glass of liquor.

He was grumbling to himself as he poured another glass. He offered her one.

" Best take a good bracing drink, my beauty. It might set you in a pirate's mind-frame." he glanced over at the prone bundle on the table.

" Then again, you may not require assistance in such matters." he added to himself.

It was one thing for him to be ruthless and cold-blooded. He had long ago ceased being surprised by his own actions. It was an entirely novel thing though, to see an innocent looking young girl, (especially one who sacrificed her own life to save those of others, ) wishing something dead.

And she showed little remorse now that the deed was done. In fact she showed very little remorse at all for a lady who had, in the course of a week or so, deserted her family , became a pirate, lost her innocence, agreed to become the willing bride of a heartless pirate...and now this. Killing a magical being in order to insure that her present life remain unaltered. He was finding himself fascinated with all that Wendy would do to protect those she cared for.

She would die for them. . .she would kill for them. . .How many layers of Wendy's existed beneath that smooth skin? What burned behind those blue eyes? What was it about her that made her so different, yet so familiar to him?

He could not, or would not say.

All, he wanted at the moment was to put this inevitable skirmish with Pan far behind him, and to be allowed to fully enjoy her mysteries without any interruption.

" Put that thing over there in that box for the time being." he said suddenly. " We will dispose properly of it tomorrow, but until then, I don't want it soiling the tablecloth."

Wendy set her glass down on the table, and carefully scooped up the body.

" I suppose it was a waste, anyhow. " she sighed. "If she doesn't return to him, then he will become suspicious, and come anyhow."

" Yes, but he still won't know that you are alive and well, now will he?" Hook walked up behind her, encircling her waist with his arm.

" No...but I don't see where it should matter so much. I could explain...no, I suppose I couldn't!" she laughed, at herself. Peter would most definitely not understand. He was already leery of adults. Having Wendy grow up, then become a pirate would only be proof to him that grownups were untrustworthy.

To Wendy, it proved only that one did not have to forfeit the fun and adventures simply because you had had collected a certain number of birthdays.

In fact, she couldn't quite remember the simple pleasures of childhood ever comparing with the exquisite amount of warmth and pleasure she was feeling as the Captain nuzzled his face against her neck. She could only wonder how Peter would handle the sight of a man kissing a woman...probably with some distaste, considering his firm hatred of emotions other than ' fun' and ' anger.'

She leaned back into Hook's kiss, feeling the length of his body, warm against her back. His real hand was wrapped tightly around her waist, the fingers gripping the curve of her hip firmly. . .his steel hook, which was cold and deadly, he used as gently as a caress, to lift her hair so that he could kiss her skin.

She felt a small thrill both in knowing how dangerous both the hook and it's owner were, and small delight as her skin was chilled by the icy metal, then warmed by his searing lips. The contrast was very arousing, even if Wendy was still too innocent to know that she was being aroused. She only knew that it felt wonderful, and she wanted more.

When she turned in his arms, to catch his kiss, he was pleasantly surprised, and it distracted him. Without intending to, he had accidentally allowed the blade to touch her skin. Wendy did not feel anything except the sensation of his kiss, his tongue as it explored the depths of her mouth.

It wasn't until he pulled away to breathe, and to redirect his mouth to her throat, that he saw the red flower of blood at the base of her neck, where it trickled over and down her shirt front. At first he was mesmerized, disbelieving. He had never, in years and years, allowed the blade to cut someone unless he intended for it to.

She opened her eyes, and noticed his frown.

" What is it?'' she asked, in a low voice, worried that somehow she had displeased him.

Her movement caused the blood to begin flowing a little heavier,and he caught hold of her with trembling hands. His face was, if possible, paler than usual and his eyes seemed to go clear. Wendy simply looked bewildered as he lowered to the floor, so that she sat against the wall, and struggled to find the handkerchief that he had refused to give to her earlier.

Only when he pressed it to her neck did she feel the sting of the cut, and winced.She realized what must have happened, that her own sudden movement had no doubt caused the wound. She really did not mind too much. The blade was sharp, and she had not felt a thing. She wondered how deep the cut was, and if all who had been wounded with it were just as surprised to find themselves cut?

His face began clouding over as he wiped away the blood to reveal a small cut, only half an inch in length, but bleeding healthily.

He was furious with himself for forgetting to take proper care with the blade, and equally upset with her for distracting him beyond rational thought. Yet, it was the fact that she could distract him that was what made him want to be distracted in the first place.

Yes, Captain Hook was losing his self control, and to anyone who had watching him this week from a distance, such as his friend, Mr. Smee, it was both an amusing and sad sight. A cold man warmed by a promise, a strong man weakened by a kiss, and a brave, ruthless man suddenly shot through with cold fear because he had accidentally drawn a small drop of blood.

To any casual observer, Hook was a man experiencing the painful bite of love. Love is always harder to take as you grow older. Like childhood maladies, it bounces off of the young and gay, leaving them shining and happy. But the older the person, the more serious the disease.

Especially first love, for it is the cruelest, most bittersweet agony in the world.

Anyone could see now, as he pressed the cloth to her skin, that this was a first love. Could see it in the young Wendy, because her eyes sparkled with forgiveness and pure, romantic love. In the Captain you could see that, even though he accepted love, he was unaware of how many small effects accompanied the actual illness. One, being pure fear and confusion of the way he felt.

Wendy could see this in his eyes, but she did not understand it. No one could understand another from his eyes, completely. She thought it a small matter, being accidentally cut. It was not the first time she had ever been cut, and she tried to tell him so. His eyes blazed strangely as he told her to be quiet.

She pressed her lips together then and refused to make a sound, even as he dabbed the wound with brandy.

"Is that better?" he finally asked, in a terse tone.

" Yes, thank you." she answered, in a cool polite voice.

He had finally regained some control over his hands, and thoughts. He glanced out of the window, at the stars, which he had long ago learned to read more precisely than any clock or sundial.

" I believe you should try to rest. Tomorrow may be an eventful day." he said.

" Tomorrow? Do you think it would be so soon?" she asked, forgetting his mood.

" Yes. It could be any moment now. Don't bother going to your room, rest there, in my bed. " he sat down at his desk, as if to show her he had no intentions of following her.

" I have to get my nightgown. . ." she said, blushing, as she turned.

" Don't bother." he said, in a warm leer, that allowed her time to assume the wrong meaning before he said,

" Sleep clothed, in the event that you will need to be up and at arms in a hurry."

She stood uncertainly at the doorway between rooms a moment, undecided as to whether or not she should try to soften him with a kiss.

He waved her toward the door.

" Get thee to bed, temptress." he said, his tone again teasing and light.

" Very well. Goodnight." she said, and with a smile that would have melted the heart of colder men than James Hook, she vanished into his room.

He struggled with the temptation to follow her. The thought of her being only a few feet away, tucked into his large soft bed, was irritatingly distressing.

He paced back and forth in front of the door for what seemed like eternity, arguing with himself. At last his Captain's good sense won over, and he returned to his seat. If he did go in with her, even with the intention of sleeping, he knew it would lead to more. And he did not find the thought of having his nocturnal exploits interrupted by an attack, to be very pleasing.

Instead, he settled at his desk, reading through his books and papers, and the log that was now written in Wendy's delicate scrawl. It was a meager and comparably boring means of entertainment, but it would suffice while he waited for the inevitable arrival of Peter Pan.


	14. A Battle

14.

A battle

Wendy was pulled rudely, both from sleep, and from the bed. She landed with a soft thump on the plush rug, where Hook was crouched. He motioned for her to pull on her boots, and as she did, she could hear the crew yelling and firing pistols.

She flinched a little at the thought that they might actually be shooting the children. She did not have time to comment on this, before Hook was giving her orders.

" Hide your hair under your hat." he said. " And try to stay away from the fighting. I do not want you getting in the way or becoming injured..."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he caught her words in a kiss, that stole the breath from her for a second. Enough time for him to continue.

" Don't make me bolt you in here, my beauty. Just stay behind the other men, whatever happens. If all are captured, stay behind the other men...and if worse comes to worse...'' he paused as if trying to imagine the worst actually happening.

" If the worst happens...if I am killed, the crew captured, and the boat seized...then you must surrender. "

" Surrender!" she hissed. " But then what will I do? I can't get home, and I couldn't stay here! I'd...I'd rather die fighting."

He sighed. Outside the sound of an attack was now un-mistakeable.

" Very well, but promise me that you will not die until it is absolutely necessary." he said sarcastically. " No premature heroics."

" I will only fight if it is necessary. " She said. " I don't think that I could kill one of the children. "

He snorted, but did not taunt her on her fragile femininity. He knew too well, that she would strike to kill, if she felt the need to.

He drew from the floor where he had laid it earlier, a small, light sword. It was strong enough to protect a lady.

" Try to remember the proper way to use it, Wendy." he said. He had no reason to stall, any longer, so with a nod, he stood to leave.

She caught him and pulled him back down. She had an excited look on her face.

" And you, try to remember how to fly!" she said.

He blinked a moment in confusion. Then frowned.

" I am sure that folly has long ago faded away."

" Oh, no it hasn't! Folly never leaves. And neither does magic! You only have to think happy thoughts, and remember how good it feels to fly." she nodded hurriedly, her eyes sparkling.

" I am not going to leap from the rigging only to find that I can no longer recall the proper memory! " he hissed.

" I never forgot. All you need is something that makes you happy." A crash sounded from outside. " Go! But remember...you may need it. And this..." she raised up and kissed him.

" For luck." she whispered, as she watched him slip gracefully from the room.

She quickly tucked her hair up and under her hat, and rose to follow him. She was at least going to witness the event!

Perhaps she could see to it that the children were only captured, and then released later...as for Peter, she doubted she would be able to intervene on his behalf. She knew that even if her were released, he would only return, again and again, fiercely defending his reputation.

By the time Wendy arrived at a place where she could safely watch what was transpiring, the lost boys were just filing over the rail of the ship. Perhaps it was only the dim light, but Wendy was certain there were nearly forty or more figures advancing on the pirate crew.

Standing at the head of the men, back straight, and hook raised, was her Captain. He ignored the flood of boys as they passed him. He knew that they were forbidden to touch him: just as his own men were forbidden to touch Pan.

His head was thrown back, she noticed, and she followed the direction of his gaze. There above them, arms crossed defiantly was Pan, hovering.

Suddenly, Wendy was furious with Peter. He was no better than a spoiled child, refusing to respect other peoples feelings.Refusing to admit that people might actually have feelings.

She remembered back to his insistence in always having things his own way, and no other. He was the leader, and every one else was expendable, or forgettable. This time, his attack, was truly unforgivable. Not Hook, nor any of his crew had instigated a fight.

This thought, and the maddeningly smug look on Peter's face, gave Wendy an idea. She had suddenly discovered the most awful, most cruel way of having revenge upon Peter Pan! She clapped a hand over her mouth to hide a laugh. Yes...she had devised a grand punishment. Now all she had to do was keep near enough to the Captain, that should Peter fall, she could prevent Hook from killing him.

She thought her new plan was wicked enough to make even James Hook proud of her.

She began to creep along the wall, to get a better view of Hook, while trying to remain unseen by the boys. She didn't want to be captured. Especially not while it seemed as though she were attempting to sneak away from the excitement in a cowardly fashion.

Crouching down behind a stack of boxes, ( supplies newly loaded yesterday) she looked up just in time to see Peter unsheathe his sword. She caught her breath as he feigned an attack, before flying backwards, laughing.

" Why don't you come down here, and fight like a real man?" asked Hook, his tone one of false politeness.

Peter scoffed. " Hah! Why would I want to be an old man like you. Hook?"

" Leave, or you'll never have the chance to change your mind, Pan!" called Hook.

Wendy could see that the Captain Hook who had walked from her side only a few minutes ago, was hidden, and the vicious and ruthless pirate was resurfaced. It sent a thrill of excitement tingling through her, when he raised his hooked hand, and slashed at the air, missing Peters bare foot by only inches.

She had to duck down though, and missed Peter's response, because a boy and a pirate had fought their way in front of her hiding place.

The pirate was one called Blue McGill. He was old and had a peg leg. The boy had an obvious advantage on him, being more limber, and very fast. Wendy bit her lip, trying to convince herself to just stay put. But McGill was weakening, and since he was always polite, and one of Smee's close friends, Wendy felt she had to help.

She waited until the Captain had his back turned fully to her. She did not want him distracted by the sight of her crawling across the deck. when the opportunity was right, she crawled rapidly, coming up behind the boy. He was almost as big as she.

McGill doubled his efforts at deflecting the young rogue's blows, but hesitated a second too long and was rewarded with a gash on the cheek. The boy drew back his sword, prepared for the kill, and Wendy raised her own.

McGill never took his eyes from the boy's face, not wanting to give Wendy away. The boy's sword fell with a clatter and his eyes glazed in surprise when Wendy struck her blow.

As soon as the boy hit the deck, she turned her sword back around, and smiled at McGill. She had only struck the boy with the handle. Together, they dragged his body back behind the boxes, and McGill trussed him.

He mouthed the word of thanks to her, wanting to ask whether or not the captain knew his woman was here amid the chaos. He brushed away her attempt to see to his wound, motioned for her to stay down, and returned, after a wink, back into the fray.

She had lost sight of the captain during this little episode, and with her heart beating wildly, she searched among the figures. Already the deck was covered in wounded, and smoke from a few pistols. No! Not from pistols! One of the boys had set fire to the ship!

A few pirates were fighting both lost boys, and the spreading flames.

But where was Hook?

She craned her neck, trying to find him. At last she saw Peter, still in the air, but now engaged in rigorous swordplay. she stood, and could see the Captain. He had shed the great velvet coat, and was fighting now in just his shirt sleeves. Even in such a dangerous situation, Wendy felt herself admiring him.

There was something terrifically ancient and beautiful, in his poise, as he fought. His back was straight, his knee bent at the perfect angle to allow him to move freely across the ground, whether advancing, or retreating from his adversary. At the moment, he was forced to retreat, as Peter's attack was very youthful and vigorous. There was an anger driving Peter's blows, that Hook could not match.

As Hook backed toward her, she could see the muscles and sinew rippling, in places where the shirt clung to his damp skin. She could see the light reflecting on his steel hand, see the cords of his hand as it held the gilded hilt of his sword.

" Just what is it that brings you here, Pan?" Hook taunted.

The sound of his voice reminded Wendy that she still standing. She ducked back behind her cover, chiding herself on staring like a foolish girl.

' However,' she thought, to herself. ' There really is no reason to be in love with a dashing pirate, if you never have the chance to see them fight! '

" To kill you Hook!" cried Peter Pan.

" Oh, really? whatever for?" asked Hook, in a snide tone. He was beginning to sound a little out of breath, under Peter's vicious assault.

They circled back around and were again fighting away from her. She could see that Hook had a slice in his left sleeve, and a small amount of blood. She also noticed that he had managed to inflict a quite ugly cut on one of Peter's ankles.

'' Because. You are a dirty old pirate." laughed Peter. " Why would anyone want you to live?" he flew up out of Hook's reach again.

" Come on...fly up there and fight him! " she whispered to herself, her fists clenched. She winced as Peter's blade managed to nick the captain's shoulder.

The wind shifted suddenly and blew the smoke around Wendy. It completely obscured her vision, and made her eyes water. In a panic, she covered her mouth to keep from coughing.

" And you, are just an ordinary boy. In fact, I believe you are quite boring. No doubt you are already growing up on the inside..." she heard Hook's voice, as it continued to taunt Pan.

" NEVER!" Peter practically screamed, and she heard a hard clashing of blades.

" That is most likely the reason your guest did not remain with you." said Hook.

" What guest?" demanded Peter.

" Why that young lady friend of yours. The one who thought it would be more exciting to find death at the hands of a real man, rather than waste her life away in the company of an eternal infant! "

" Don't talk in riddles!" cried Peter.

" Riddles? I speak in no riddles! I am talking about Wendy!" Hook yelled.

Wendy held her breath, when the sound of swordplay ceased. She did not know what she was expecting, perhaps some grief at her supposed death. After all, Peter would not be here to fight for revenge, if it had not been for her courage so long ago.

A small, little girl part of her still believed that he would defend her and her choice to leave him.

That thought was crushed swiftly and permanently by his one single uttered word.

" Who?"

He honestly did not remember...

Again anger flared up in Wendy's breast. He had forgotten her! After she had, to his knowledge really died for him! She was suddenly very glad that she had not actually died. It would have been a terrific waste, on such a shallow child!

She was very tempted to stand up and scream at him herself, but Hook was nearer to him.

" I think it is time Neverland is rid of you...Mr. Pan." he said. The words were so poisonous, that even Peter felt a thread of cold fear course through his heart.

" You will have to catch me first, Hook!" he called, shooting upwards to stand on the mast.

The smoke cleared just in time for Wendy to see Hook, with sword arm out stretched, follow Peter up into the air. Peter's face fell, and he tottered unsteadily a moment before regaining his composure. The pause gave Hook a chance to inflict a minor cut to Peter's hand, before Peter spun off and across to the next boom.

" It is no use flying away from me now. " called Hook, following.

Wendy almost cheered, as she watched them tangle about the ropes and sails. She was so intent on the mid air battle, that she forgot to pay closer attention to her surroundings.

She was surprised enough to give a little cry out loud when a large heavy object crashed into the cartons, and on to her. She struggled to sit up, realizing that it was the body of a dead or un-conscious boy. She rolled him over, and gasped.

It was Stutter, the impish boy who had escorted her back to Neverland. He began to move at her touch and she cast around for something to tie him with, but there was nothing near at hand. She raised her hand, intending to deal him a blow that would put him back to sleep for a few extra minutes.

Before she could do it, he opened his eyes, and blinked at her. Then he grinned.

She lowered her sword.

" S-s-s-o you have n-n-ot b-ben k-k-killed!" He chuckled.

" Ssshhh! If the pirates find you here, you will be killed."

" B-b-but you b--became a p-p-irate." he said, lowering his voice.

" Yes. And I want all of this nonsense to stop! Are you going to lie here, and be quiet, or am I going to have to kill you?" she asked in her sternest mother/pirate tone.

Stutter grinned, and folded his arms under his head.

" I always did want to be a pirate myself." he said, without a single stutter. " If Pan falls, p-please don't let them kill m-me. I'll be your k-kid, I c-can work. " He looked at her with a pleading expression.

She nodded.

" I'll do what I can.''

She returned her attention to the captain and Peter.

The next few seconds seemed to unfold as if written from a dream.They were too rapid to be poetic. Wendy was in a confusion as things happened, both above and around her...seemingly at the same time.

At first, Peter was on his knees weakly deflecting the Captains blows. The sky was again grey and overcast, reflecting Peter's spirit, and soul. A coldness seemed to be in the air now...

The Captain kicked suddenly , and Peter's blade went flying overboard, and into the sea. Without his weapon, he did not seem so arrogant, and he began inching away, along the narrow wooden boom.

Peter looked down, and back at the Captain's triumphant form. Suddenly Peter rolled over, and plummeted towards the ship, followed closely by the Captain. Peter landed and rolled to the left, coming to rest on his stomach.

The Captain strode over to him, and rested a booted foot in the middle of Peter's back.

" And one last thing, that fairy...I am afraid she will be shedding no more light in this universe. And no amount of singing or clapping will revive her. "

The Captain raised his sword, to strike the final blow.

Wendy stood suddenly.

" No wait, I-" she began, but suddenly she was knocked to the ground. She turned, prepared to face Stutter, only to find him un-conscious again. Two boys were tying his hands, and three more were standing, looking down on her.

These were not simply lost boys, she realized. These were young ruffians, like any thick fisted youth that you might see thieving or brawling on a London street. Had Peter been recruiting these young criminals ?

She didn't have time to wonder. The biggest boy yanked her to her feet, roughly then prodded her with his sword tip.

" Over there! " He hissed, pushing her towards a group of captured pirates. " You filthy pirate!' he jabbed her in the leg with the sword, causing her to yelp.

The sound of her voice reached Hook's ears this time and he turned, whipping his head around. When he did, Peter squirmed out from beneath his boot, and rose back up into the air. Hook turned and followed, swiftly, so that they were again facing each other, six feet above the ground.

As soon as Wendy was shoved into the group of men, they swallowed her into the middle, so that she was hidden from the boys. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see McGill, smiling down at her. Also, Smee, was there.

The boys unceremoniously heaved the bound, limp form of Stutter into the circle with them. They must have heard his words to Wendy.

Wendy tried to see what was transpiring, but the men wouldn't let her.

They could see.

They saw Peter pull from behind his back, a pistol. He must have rolled onto it, hiding it from the captain's view. He aimed it at the Captain, suddenly, and with tears of rage in his eyes, he fired.

Wendy could not see. But she felt the entire ship go silent, in awe.

She struggled to see, fearing the very worst had happened.

" What has happened ?'' she pleaded.

" Peter Pan has failed again to kill the infamous Captain Hook!" rang James' voice, and Wendy sighed in small relief.

The next sound was a sickening crunch, and the sound of a body hitting the deck.

" Men! All hands on deck!" cried the captain, and suddenly from below, Wendy heard the welcome sound of more men stampeding to get above deck, and fight! They were only awaiting his word!

She pushed through to the front of the men, stepped over Stutter who was again awake, and being untied by McGill.

" James!" she called.

The Captain searched through the faces until he found hers.When their eyes met, he bowed arrogantly. At his feet, Pan was being tightly tied by three strong pirates Wendy had never seen before. She grinned up at Hook.

Suddenly the Captain staggered just a little and still looking into her eyes, he sank to the floor.

" No!" Wendy elbowed her way passed the two men who tried to hold her back. She ran through the remainder of men and boys still fighting, and fell beside the captain. She put her hand over his shirt front, where a red stain was blossoming.

Two boys, stepped over to her...these were two that she would have recognized, if she had turned. They were identical, one twin's expression of confusion, mirroring that of the other. Just the same, they began to inform her she was captured.

" N-No! L-leave her b-be! That's W-W-Wendy! " Stutter cried. The twins fell back, gaping. Wendy had flung her hat off so that she could lean farther over him and her hair had unbound itself in the wind.

" James? "she touched his face. " Please...?" she sobbed. He opened his eyes.

" So sad for my sake, beauty?" he murmured.

" James? Please...do not die..."

" Perhaps death is my last great adventure?" he reached up to cup her face. She seized his hand, holding it against her skin.

" No! I have yet to show you the greatest adventures. " she said. " You have to live. You have to!" her tears fell onto his face, as she leaned over to kiss him.

"This isn't how the ending goes! " she murmured against his lips.

" How does it go, my Lady? " he winced as she pressed down, hoping that if she could hold back the blood, she could somehow keep his life inside of his body

" The dashing...dashing pirate...captain..." she tried, between sobs. He squeezed her hand.

" Say it bravely Wendy, or keep your quiet." he reprimanded.

She took a calming breath.

" The dashing pirate Captain promises his lady that he will live...forever, so that together they can seek new adventures!"

She became aware then that Smee was there as well. He informed her they had sent for a doctor...the battle was over. She didn't even turn to look. What lay behind her was not important. Who lay in front of her was. His eyes fluttered, and he struggled to keep them open.

" James! " she shook him a little, and he opened his eyes.

" What is it, my beauty?" he asked.

" You have not yet promised. Promise me that you won't die..." again, she was crying.

He smiled. " I promise to try, my love." and with those words, he fainted. She gave a loud sob and lay her head against his.

Smee patted her hand.

" Don't you cry just yet. There is work to do. The captain said that you were to see how everyone is punished."

" I can't leave him!" she cried.

" Just turn around and give the orders, Miss. I have seen him through wounds...just trust me." Smee said, firmly, but gently.

Wendy sniffed and nodded, laying Hook's hand gently on the deck, she stood. After composing herself, she turned to face the offenders.

Wendy may have been but a young woman, and not very brave, nor very fierce under normal conditions. But at that moment, both the lost boys, and the pirates of the Jolly Roger could see that in this world there was no fiercer thing than a woman in love.


	15. After the Battle

Wendy was efficient. She had all of the boys both shackled and locked below in the brig. It was a sad sight down there, with all of the boys chained in a row to the bars of the cell. But it was not in her heart now to be sympathetic. Enough was enough. She told them that the pirates were going to make each one walk the plank, without even a last meal. She said this only to frighten them, and it was effective, causing the smallest boys to cry..

Peter was placed in a separate cell, still bound and un-conscious, and four men were stationed below to guard the prisoners. They had orders to make certain the boys did not move or make a noise, and when one is shackled to a pirate ship and guarded by the four largest, gruffest, most fearsome pirates...one is not disposed to make much of a fuss. Not even the toughest biggest boys dared to even sneeze.

Satisfied that the boys were contained successfully, Wendy returned above. There was much more work to be done. The ship was still smoldering in places, and there were the dead to see to. She sighed to see that a few children lay among the deceased and wounded. Well, it was to be expected. And, she reminded herself, they were only children because they lived here, where no one ever aged. They were probably older than herself, some of them. after all, Peter Pan himself was older than her mother.

Under Wendy's direction, and with the assistance of Blue McGill, they began restoring the ship. They worked for a long time, under the sun. Wendy found that the physical labor helped to keep her thoughts level, though still she was still very worried. At last, Smee appeared at Wendy's shoulder. He told her that it was not so serious as a wound could be, given that the boy had never fired a pistol before.

" It might have killed a man with a full grown heart..." he said. " But the shot went clean around the Cap'n's heart."

" Might I see him?" she asked, sighing in relief.

" Oh, aye. And don't be worrying miss, it won't be a long time before he's ready to pillage and plunder like his old self."

He led her inside, where the Captain was lying in his large bed, and then closed the door, leaving them alone. Wendy crept over to the bed, for some reason feeling as if even a meager sound would snatch him away from her. His face was pinched and pale. Wendy could smell the liquor that had been used as a cure for pain. and saw the decanter on the bedside table. Her hands shaking a little, she un-stoppered it, and after a pause to brace herself, she took a good swallow.

It was so warm and comforting, that she took another.

" Are you drinking that, for my sake or yours?"

She jumped, nearly dropping the decanter. Hook was watching her from the bed, his eyes large and luminous, his lips crooked in a wry smile.

She smiled guiltily an replaced the stopper returning the bottle to the table.

" Oh, don't stop on my account. I would enjoy seeing you tipsy." he said.

She ignored this, and was about to ask how he felt...but caught herself. He didn't need to be bothered with silly questions.Obviously he would be in pain.

" Well, say something girl. I nearly died because of you. " he said, watching her as she stared at him.

" Because of me? 'Hic!' " she covered her mouth, eyes widening. His moustache twitched. " What did 'hic' I do?"

" You crying out in that fashion...If you had kept quiet, Pan wouldn't have escaped me." he said sullenly.

" Well, I was being 'hic' kidnapped while you 'hic' two boys were playing at adventure, you know. 'hic'! " she turned her nose up at him, trying to look offended, but her hiccups kept interrupting her seriousness.

"Oh, Wendy..." the captain said, suddenly, his voice slithery and smarmy. She looked sternly at him from the corner of her eye. Her hiccups still jerking her body.

" Reach your hand under the covers, I have something for you. " he said, his voice practically evil in it's rich smoothness.

She opened her mouth in shock, and a very loud hiccup sounded through the room. " I most certainly 'hic' will not!" she insisted in an appalled manner.

He grinned. " Oh yes you will. No need to play shy with me, Wendy, darling." she glared at his twisting her name into a joke, but did not move.

" Come on...I am no condition to have to force you."

" Then 'hic' you should behave!" she said, but reached her hand tentatively for the coverlet.

" That's a good girl. Higher." he purred.

She felt something cold and metal touch her hand, and at first flinched, thinking it was the hook.

" Go ahead, take it out." he said.

She pulled the object from under the cover, and found it only to be an odd shaped flask.

" Drink a sip of that. It will stop that unsightly noise you're making." he said.

She blushed, both from relief that he wasn't asking her to do anything improper...and from the fact that she had been prepared to willingly do whatever he asked. She opened the flask and sniffed. The very fragrance made her eyes burn, but she turned it up and had a sip from it.

He watched with amusement as she fought the urge to cough and gag. He reached over for the flask, and she scolded him.

"You shouldn't move that arm! " she exclaimed.

" Well, I cannot lie here with no arms at all." He took the flask, tipped it up, and emptied it, trying not to wince as the pain shot down his arm " Forgive me, but I intend to become fully and completely drunk. But before I pass out into the inky depths of intoxicated gloom...tell me what has been done with those filthy brats?"

" They are chained below. " she said.

" And Pan?"

" He too, is chained below. They are being heavily guarded. I must ask you though, what should be done with them." she said.

" Do as you please to the boys. Release them back out into the wild, if you like." he said, darkly.

" And Peter Pan?" she asked.

He was silent a long and thoughtful time. She could actually see the many different methods of torturing and killing a boy, as they passed behind his eyes.

"You once said, that you wanted him to live, and suffer." Wendy said.

Hook fixed her with a steady, cool stare, waiting for her to suggest that he show good form and be merciful to the boy.

But Wendy was not thinking so much of mercy. She was thinking back to the days when she had lived here before, as a mother to the Lost Boys. She knew Peter, in a different way than Hook knew him. Hook knew what made Peter, but Wendy knew what would truly scare Peter. She had the secret of what would be the ultimate punishment for a boy such as he.

" I believe that I know the proper way to punish him..." she said, carefully. " But I do not know if it can be done."

" What is your way, then? Is it cruel?"

" Oh, I believe it will be to him, though it would not seem so to you, at first."

" Ahh...I believed the last trick I played on him would be a cruel punishment. Having you denounce him as just a boy...then persuading you to return. But it did not go well. He forgot you, you know. Isn't a child a fickle friend?" he chuckled without humor.

" I do not think Peter will be forgetting this punishment. I want to send him home." she said, bitterly.

" Send him home? What sort of punishment is that? " Hook looked disappointed.

" It is a cruel punishment indeed! Peter is afraid of having to grow up and become a man, if he is banished from Neverland, he has to grow up! They will make him grow into a man. He will forget how to fly, and how to believe. He will have to go to school."

Slowly it began to dawn on Hook's face, just how truly evil this would be. All children grow up, therefore, they expect it. But Peter Pan didn't have to... and therefore, it would be like caging a wild bird. His freedom would be gone. He would have to dress, and take baths, and learn his numbers, and read long boring novels. No more flying through the air, no more fighting with pirates, or hunting with the Indians. He would have to grow up.

Become a man.

What a splendid idea...He met Wendy's expectant eyes.

" Very well, we banish him from Neverland! Exiled, never to return. Give me a kiss." Wendy leaned over him and he pressed her against his lips, using the forearm of his mutilated arm.

" There is one thing more..." she said. He didn't release her.

" And that is?"

" One of the boys...turned traitor on his fellows this morning. Seems he wants to be a pirate..."

" And you want him as a pet, don't you? Always having to be the little mother. " he scoffed lightly." Very well, but he works as hard as the other's or he is keel-hauled."

She thanked him with a better kiss, that lasted a little too long for his health. He had to push her away, while he was capable of rational thought.

" Go then. Send Smee in here, I'll explain the turn of events." he closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

Wendy, along with Smee, and Stutter, weeded through the boys. She gave the real lost boys a chance to stay in Neverland if they liked, but they were shy and unsure of what they would do now that they had no leader. Not a one of them was as arrogant as Peter, and couldn't see themselves as the father to their old playmates. Instead, they said that they would go home too, and find themselves a real mother and father.

Stutter took them home, by himself, and Wendy was afraid that he wouldn't return. But he did, not three days later.He said the boys had knocked on nurseries all over London until they found homes that would take them in. Even the twins had found a home.

The bigger rough boys, remained chained, because Wendy was afraid that they would kidnap Stutter if he tried to take them home. It would have to be the grown men who took care of them. As for Peter, she had visited him the next day, when the guards said he had waked. He didn't recognize her, and she was in no mood to try to make him remember what he was determined to keep forgotten.

" You are just a filthy pirate." he said, turning his head away to stare at the wall.

" And you are just a boy." she said.

" I am not! I am Pan! And I will get free.I'll sink this whole ship, and every pirate on it!"

" No you won't Peter. You aren't going on any more adventures...you aren't killing anymore pirates. You are going to a place where they don't exist."

" No."

" You have no choice anymore. You should have stayed away.You should never have followed us around the island. "

" I will have my revenge on him." Peter said, stalking to the door of the cell. His hands were still bound behind him, and he was bruised and dirty. Yet, Wendy did not feel very sympathetic.

" For what Peter?" she asked.

But he wouldn't say it. He would not admit that Hook had almost beaten him once. If he remembered that, he would have to remember Wendy and how she had promised the captain that she would die bravely in the place of all of the boys.

" Go away." Peter said, turning to hide his tears.

" Very well. I wish you would remember me, so that I could thank you for the adventure, but, if it cannot be so, then all I can say is...Goodbye, Peter Pan. "

And Wendy turned away and walked from the cell without ever looking back.

" Goodbye Wendy." Peter whispered...not letting her hear his farewell. After all, she was only a girl,... and a pirate.


	16. The Next Adventure

16.

The Next Adventure

She wore only her nightgown, and enveloped in its billowing white folds, she looked feminine and delicate. The very image of a heroine. But unlike the heroines she had read about in her books of adventure and romances...she was neither fleeing from some ghastly horror, nor haunting the dim halls and corridors of some gloom enshrouded manse.

She was, in fact, curled in a most unladylike fashion, in the Captain's great chair. Before her was the log book...neatly lettered in her own hand, and pushed aside to allow for the scattered papers on which she was hurriedly detailing the events of the last few days.

It was frustrating, not to be able to catch the colors or smells of the battle exactly as she had seen them. In her exasperation at her lack of literary skills, she began to sketch along the side of the paper.

Of course it was he...James, that she drew. She was worried about him. She had not had a chance to speak with him in these three days...he had been passed out in a drunken and feverish sleep almost constantly. However Smee, and the doctor from the town, insisted that the fever was gone now, and he was sleeping a good refreshing sleep. Wounds heal faster in Neverland...unlike grudges and hatreds. Hook's wound would heal. Perhaps even his heart would heal.

But Wendy wondered what the man would want to do now that his nemesis was captured. They had not yet sent Peter away. Smee had advised they would do better to wait for the Captains recovery. It was most likely a matter of business he would like to see to himself.

Wendy was trying to forget Peter. It seemed the wisest thing to do, She had saved his life...twice, and considered them to owe each other no favors. She felt herself to be well rewarded for any troubles or inconveniences. After all...if not for Peter and his meddling, would she be here?

With James Hook?... Doubtful.

She smiled as she thought of the simple warm happiness that was hers now. It was somewhere near her heart. She added a picture of herself beside the one of the Captain. She drew herself smiling, wearing the pirate clothes, and the mermaid pins. She added a glowing heart...over her left breast.

" I had no idea you were an artist"

A small cry of surprise slipped out before she could contain it, and she clapped a hand over where her glowing heart should have been. Hers wasn't glowing now, it was racing wildly, as she turned. He was standing behind the chair, shirtless, holding a glass of brandy in his hand. He did not seem to be in much pain.

In fact, he was grinning, quite pleased with himself for having startled her in such a fashion. He found her red cheeks and wide eyes to be very attractive in combination with her innocent face and demure gown.

But when she smiled up at him, in true and honest relief to see him alive and standing...he realized that coming that close to death had not changed his mind. He was still senselessly infatuated with her.

" Are you...felling better? " she asked, standing.

" Almost." he replied, tossing back the burning liquor.

" Can I get you something? Does ..." she trailed off, taken aback for a moment. She had walked around the chair, and found that it had been obscuring the fact that he was stark naked and quite unabashed. Her faltering only charmed him more. As did the fact that she struggled so hard not to stare at him.

He was actually feeling much better, he realized. As he watched her bosom heaving beneath the snowy fabric, any pain he might have been having was fast dispersing.

Wendy regained her composure and cleared her throat.

" Aren't you cold? " she asked.

" No...I'm quite warm."

" You shouldn't be out of bed. The fever will rise again..."

He stared at her for a moment to see if she realized a fever was rising and it had nothing to do with his wound. Well, in part it did. For three, going on four days and nights now he had lain in an alcohol induced, fever-laced sleep, and she had tormented him ceaselessly.

Not a minute of that sleep had been free from the image of her, the smell of her, the memory of her,...countless dreams of her...

Wendy.

This bratty upstart of a girl. And now instead of being irritated with her...or exhausted by her company...he just wanted to hold her.

He had her before she could even take a breath. Pinned to him, pressed close enough he could fell every beat of her heart. He felt her breath quicken, but she did not pull away. She protested softly and unconvincingly that he should be careful. But her grip on his arm was anything but gentle, as he sought out her lips. Just as he remembered...irresistible, intoxicating.

" You are going to bring your fever back..." she said breathlessly against him, even as her hands went around his broad back and held him closer to her.

'' Most likely..." He said against her neck.

She pulled away from him, her mouth set in that firm stubborn line that told him she was not about to relent. She was telling him firmly that she was not going to allow him to bring his fever back.

For a brief second, he wanted to seize her, throw her to the bed and prove that no fever could be hotter than his ardor. However, he was already feeling tired from merely walking from one room to the next. He looked back over his shoulder, towards his bed, then back at Wendy, with a mischievous gleam in his pale blue eyes. Instinctively she stepped back a step, gazing warily at him.

He held out his hand to her, bowing in a pompous manner that looked quite amusing in his state of undress, and when she lay her hand cautiously in his, he brought it briefly to his lips.

" Then...would you be so kind as to accompany a wounded sea-captain back to his bed...My Lady?" he asked. His voice was low and sensual, sending a thrill of pleasure through Wendy's body.

'' How do I know when your intentions are honorable?" she sighed.

" My intentions are never honorable. It saves us both the confusion" he said, pulling her against him as he began to walk back toward the bed. She pretended to be exasperated, but allowed herself to be tucked under his arm and pulled along.

" You might think of my honor." she said, teasingly.

" Oh, every thought I think is about you, my beauty. Surely you must see that my only wish is for your happiness...and the fulfillment of your every...pleasure..." he was now practically purring.

They were at the bed and he sat on the edge, standing her between his knees. Even seated, he was almost at eye level with her, and he brushed his hands through her unbound hair.

" Come...sleep beside me. " he said, not entirely as a request. Seeing that she was on the verge of speech...most likely about his wound, or the possibility of being disturbed by Smee before morning, he raised his hand to halt her.

" Only sleep beside me...I assure you that my intentions are as near to noble as they will ever be. Your honor is safe beside me..." he kissed her hand. " For tonight...at least." he added with a wicked gleam.

Blushing, she nodded, and left only long enough to blow out the lantern on the desk. She returned, and crawled hastily under the coverlet, nervous despite their previous encounter, and his word of being honorable. He beckoned her closer, so that her body was pressed tight against his and her head rested on his chest. She rubbed her cheek un-consciously in the soft hair there. When he spoke, it reverberated through her in a delightful way.

" And what has become of mine arch enemy?" he asked.

" Still locked below , Captain." she yawned.

" You know, he really was a foolish boy. If he had not cut off my hand...I would never have desired to truly dispose of him." he laughed.

She raised up. " But...I thought that you and he were always rivals."

" My dear, until you came along, Pan was the only adventure worth having in this world. It would have been a dreadfully dull life if I had killed him long ago, now wouldn't it?"

" Did he know that your quarrel was not serious?"

" I had my fair chances to murder him. He should have played more carefully, instead of being such a greedy little boy!"

" Greedy..." she mused over it. Yes. Peter was greedy. She heard his words echoing from childhood...' Oh the cleverness of me! '

Strange that she had once thought him an exciting adventure.In her memory, he just seemed tedious.

" He is at your mercy now, Captain. " she said. " As am I..." she added in the same tone Hook had used suggestively only a minute before.

" So you are..." he kissed her something fierce before letting her rest her head again.

" And...as my prisoner...you cannot deny me anything...am I right?" he leered.

" Prisoner! It seems to me as if I am your rescuer! " she exclaimed.

" Rescuer!...I was mortally wounded for you..." he sighed.

" Mortally!" she scoffed. " Why it was a mere trifle!"

" A trifle! You didn't think it was so trivial when you lay sobbing o'er my prone form." he moaned dramatically. " Besides any wound is important. I believe you owe me at least one small favor. A trivial one, of course, nothing less trivial than my wound."

" I cannot promise you a favor, until I know what it is. I have been tricked by you before."

" This will be a task enjoyable for both of us." he murmured.

" James!"

She could not see his grin in the darkness of the room.

" I fear I will never have your absolute trust.'' he sighed, bringing her palm up to his mouth.

" Not until you have earned it!"

" Cheeky girlie!" he said, tracing the lines of her palm with his tongue.

" Girlie! Who are you sir, to call me girlie?" she demanded, though in somewhat of a breathless manner.

" I am James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger." he growled, biting her fingers. " And as such, I insist that you accompany me on a voyage."

" A voyage! " she tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down. " When? Where to?"

"Yes, a voyage. A short, yet exciting voyage, as soon as that accursed doctor will allow."

" But...where to?" he could practically feel the excitement emanating from her body.

" Oh...it is a strange place, full of magnificent people, all with odd manners."

" Oh! Is it dangerous?"

" With you in my company, I can have no doubts about the perils!"

" But where is it? Does it have a name?"

" Yes it has a name. It is called..." he hesitated, allowing her to get annoyed. " I'll tell you the name, but first, a kiss."

She gave a little cry of dismay, and kissed him quickly.

" Oh no, my dearest one, you will have to do better than that! Come on, a real kiss..."

The second kiss was much better, so she took a third one. That one became rather impassioned and she forgot momentarily what her question was.

" That was very wicked of you" she whispered. " Distracting me in such a fashion."

" I?'' he scoffed. " ' T 'was your fault."

" Where are we going?" she demanded, her lips hovering close to his.

" London."

"London!" she exclaimed. He sensed that she was both surprised, happy. Then she fell sad and thoughtful for a moment.

" You aren't sending me home, are you? " she asked, suddenly.

" That was not my intention. " he answered honestly.

She kissed his cheek. No...he thought. Never his intention.

" Indeed, I was only going to escort Mr. Pan on his last journey from Neverland, and see to it myself that he is secured in a new and suitable location. However...if you would like to visit your parents...your mother, it would be an ideal time to do so."

" I would like that...to visit them. But...I do not think I would wish to stay. London will seem so dreary now..

" Good! The drearier London is...the more I am reassured that you will return with me." He said.

" I couldn't not return with you..." she teased against his ear. " And leave you all alone in Nevrland? Unthinkable!"

" Then you will accompany me to London?"

" Will you accompany me to my home? I wouldn't want to return alone."

" If you wish."

" Of course I do!" she said.

" I will be delighted." he murmured.

" As will I."

And no doubt...your mother and father will be absolutely ecstatic. He thought to himself, with not a small amount of sarcasm.


	17. Sweet Awakenings

17.

Sweet awakenings

Her slumber was so divinely peaceful. She slept with half of a smile on her face, her lips parted just enough to be sweet. she lay facing away from him, her rounded bottom fitted perfectly against his abdomen, one of her hands was curled beside her on the pillow, the other was flung above her head, and back, so that the fingers were close to his mouth.

He almost felt guilty about disturbing such an obviously pleasurable sleep, merely for his own selfish benefit.

_Almost._

Any resemblance to remorse was dissipated the moment she sighed and snuggled back against him, awakening his body as well as his mind.He leaned over her...closer...his moustache twitching with it's own sense of humor as he contemplated the many methods of rousing a sleeping beauty from her rest.

Oh...there was the obvious...a _kiss_, but that was rather mild. A _caress..._too passionate at first. He needed something in between her gentle love...and her boiling anger...something humorous... perhaps? By now he was almost touching her cheek with his lips, yet she did not stir. Finally, he could resist no longer, and without a warning, he ran his tongue from the tiny, healing cut at the base of her throat, all the way to her ear...

She bolted upright in bed, nearly knocking him to the floor, as she shuddered from the sensation of his unique touch. He could not help but laugh at her look of bewilderment, and laughed only harder at seeing her face become indignant at the realization of what he had done.

Her frown deepened at his laughter, and she crossed her arms across her chest in a very humorless fashion.

" Why...Wendy? Why the long face? " he asked, swallowing down the last of his laughter and sealing it behind a smug grin.

" I was having the _most _wonderful dream!" she stated, as if it were the most important thing in the world, and not something to be laughed about.

" Really? And _who_ was it about?" he asked leaning over her.

Her face blushed a little, and she half smiled up at him, coquettishly from beneath her nutmeg eyelashes. He grinned even broader.

" Come on...tell me, who was this dream about? " he murmured, nearly against her lips.

" Me." she said simply, and had to maintain her straight composure when his arrogant smile fell for just a moment.

He opened his mouth once to retort, but got confused somewhere between her full lips and the jeweled blue of her eyes. She cocked one of her eyebrows at him, awaiting his inevitable reply.

" That seems more akin to something _I_ would dream..." he finally answered. " Surely there was _something_ ...someone else there in your dream ?

Wendy pretended to think, even frowning as she did so, to heighten the thrill of the moment. She could feel his impatience as it radiated, barely controlled.

" No. Just me. In a garden of flowers. "

He made a face of disappointed disgust. " _Flowers_? I thought you said that it was a good dream? A wonderful dream?"

" It was!" She defended.

" My dearest girl, there is no possible way that dreaming of flowers could ever be more wonderful, than waking to this..." he kissed her arrogantly, but briefly.

" Now that I think of it, perhaps there was someone else with me in the garden. " she said.

" It had better been me.'' he smirked, lowering his lips to her throat, and nibbling just enough to make her draw her breath sharply between her teeth.

" None other..." she said. But as soon as his hand began to slide beneath her gown she pulled primly away and straightened the covers over herself.

" I thought you reassured me last night that my honor was safe in your bed?" she asked.

Hook's expression turned into the wolfish look of the hunter stalking a coy rabbit, that had no chance of escape. Throwing one of his heavy, muscled legs across both of her slender limbs, he propped himself arrogantly on his elbow and opened his ever present flask. She was held firmly in place, both by his leg, and the fact that she had no intention of actually attempting to escape.

" That my dearest one, was last night. I made_ no _promises about your honor this morning." he replied.

" Oh dear " she exclaimed , pressing her hand dramatically to her cheek. " What shall I do?"

" Charm your captor..." he replied,in a dry tone.

" Oh, not I. I am not capable of the charms it would take to soften the heart or the soul of a fierce Pirate Captain. " she breathed, even though her hand was already reached out to touch his cheek, her fingers soft and cool on his skin.

" But you are brave enough to attempt anything, are you not? " he said, not unkindly, as he resisted the urge to simply seize her and ravish her repeatedly.

Bravery reminded her of battle, and battle reminded her of wounds. One wound in particular.

" Oh, but Captain, what of your wound? " she suddenly asked, confusing him for a moment. He had quite forgotten it in his preoccupation with her beauty, and innocent seduction.

He toyed with the idea of using the now nearly painless affliction as a means to draw her womanly attentions and sympathies; but decided against that course, since she would no doubt be too maternal, and insist he rest...which was not what he had in mind for the morning exercise

Instead he scoffed it off, as if he were always in the habit of taking bullets through his body to impress young ladies.

" That? A mere trifle, I assure you. I couldn't even tell you it's location this morning!" he said. He realized a second too late that she had been meaning to hear just that from him.

" So, you will be well enough to travel then?" she asked, almost slyly. " As soon as the doctor approves it, though, of course?' she added with innocence feigned.

" You wretched thing! " he exclaimed, his frown not in the least bit frightening or intimidating to her. She merely smiled up at him, her fingers now entangled in his hair, the nails of her fingers gently raking his scalp in a distracting way.

" You really are a woman..." he sighed, nodding to her.

" In many ways." she replied, causing him to raise his brows in surprise at her insinuating remark.

" Then, let me count the ways..." He answered , lowering his lips to hers.

It was the final word in the conversation, his intense and passionate kiss ending all chance of more conversation from her. Gently he probed at her, teasing her until she opened her mouth just enough and he could slip his tongue inside.

He tasted every crevice, and every surface, from the velvet-slick under side of her own tongue, to the hard marble-like teeth, to the ridged roof of her mouth, where even the slightest touch seemed to tickle her, causing her to duel with him as surely as if they were armed with swords.

He only retreated from this assault because he could...and because his mouth longed to travel to other locations along the planes of her body. He ran his hand down her side, pulling down the coverlet as he went, his mouth trailing damp heat down her throat as he did.

He became aware of her hands, suddenly on his back, kneading the muscles and flesh as she urged him on, much the same as a rider would gently urge a spirited stallion. Then they crept around, encircling his neck, briefly, before beginning a travel down his chest, through the soft curls of hair.

She could feel the muscles twitch and ripple beneath his skin. He was smooth, yet hard, slim, yet strong. The complete contrast of their bodies fascinated her, and heightened the growing feeling of warmth she became aware of whenever they touched, or kissed...or even when she thought about him.

Hook rolled slightly away, so that he could free his hand to unbutton the prim white nightgown. The damned thing had a nearly impossible row of pearl buttons, from collar to navel. and she had every one of them securely buttoned.

Wendy realized his dilemma and moved her hands to unfasten the buttons for him. He instantly lamented the loss of her touch on his own skin, and redirected her back to her previous employment. At this angle, more of him was exposed, as the sheet had worked down towards the footboard, and Wendy shyly stole glances at his form while he was preoccupied with her buttons. Looking up, to see whether or not he was noticing her, she ran her touch cautiously downwards.

His senses were immediately awakened, yet he dared not let her know that he was watching, yet he did shift, so that she could go as far as she liked, hoping that it would encourage her into further explorations.

The careful delicate care he was taking with her buttons ended the moment her fingers grazed against him in the most intimate way. With a wild, animalistic growl, he pulled the gown, and pearl buttons disappeared forever into the shadows of the room.

Wendy gasped, not only from his rough handling, which sent a thrill of excitement through her, but also from the response of his body to her touch. If he had been capable of opening his eyes, he would have seen her face aglow with wicked pleasure at her own boldness.

It was aglow with more than that. Without a second of hesitation, he pulled the gown straight down and off, baring her unceremoniously to his gaze and his touch. His touch was much more insistent than before, rough and yet careful, as he ran his hand down the length of her, then back, pausing to fondle her breasts, which tightened under his attention, the pink tips yearning to be suckled.

Who was he to deny them? Kiss turned to suck, and suckle to nibbling, until Wendy began making strangled noises that had no meaning. Only then did he take his kisses southwards, biting the skin over her ribcage, nuzzling the indent of her navel, rubbing the soft skin over her abdomen.

When he went lower, Wendy froze. " Wh-what are you doing? " she asked, her voice trembling, yet her legs were easily parted under his touch.

" Oh...wait and _see_." he smirked into the downy curls, the vibration of his voice causing her to whimper.

She did see. Or rather she _felt..._and it was divine. Her whole body went liquid under this knew kiss, warm, and wet and as limp as silk thrown to a soft sea breeze. She could so easily have floated off to death in such a gossamer moment...but from somewhere deep inside of herself, out of the reach of his administrations, she felt the coarser need of herself demanding to be reached and released. Involuntarily her body arched up against him, her muscles all tensing and reaching out towards anything that might soothe their agony.

She was unaware that her eyes were closed until he startled her by claiming her mouth again, sharing the fragrance of her desire as he did. Her hands, that had never ceased their caresses against him, were now pushed aside. They fell to the sheets, clenching them as he ran his hand up between her thighs, kneading the sensitive flesh.

When he had her legs parted enough to allow himself to cradle between them, he used the hand to hold her hip firmly. She was certain that their would be a bruise there in the later, but found herself not entirely concerned with such things.

Not now,.. that his weight was over her, and her face was against the solidity of his chest, his fragrance completely surrounding her. She felt small and helpless beneath him ,...and around him, as he took her, with all of the passion of the pirate he was. He did not hurt her, for he was incapable of it, now. She had him as much as he had her, and with every pulsing thrust into the heated honey her body offered, he found himself more and more bound to her with his heart.

The swiftness of his ardor made the bed pound against the wall, and somewhere in her mind, Wendy thought that it might be over heard by the other men, but the thought was lost somewhere, as he lifted her leg, urging her to wrap them both around his waist. She was so close to pleasure that she barely had any strength left to do more than make gasping cries against him. Her body was too full, her senses too clouded. . .her entire being too overwhelmed.

She wanted it to last until the striking of eternity, and yet she desperately wanted him to find and release that glorious feeling that was kept in her womb.

Without realizing she was doing it, her nails bit into the skin of his back, drawing thin lines of blood. This only urged him to work harder, faster, driving the bed against the wall more noisily with his enthusiasm.

When she did feel it, it came from her toes, and traveled all the way to her head, leaving her whole body awake and tingling, until it gathered in her middle and shot through her in a dazzling flash of color and stars. She actually did cry out, his name, and other words, nonsensical, because her teeth were embedded in his shoulder. He threw back his head and abandoned himself to the moment, no longer concerned with gentleness.

She didn't notice, she was still wound so tightly around him, in all manners, that he could barely move. At last she released him from her teeth, and fell back, back and down, through the foggy cloud of ecstasy, still aware of him entombed within herself. She was lying there enjoying the last threads and ripples of satiation as it coursed along her spine...her hands were still resting on his back as he collapsed his weight onto the heated, flushed softness of her.

He waited for what seemed like an agonizingly long few minutes, certain his heart was going to burst. He wasn't as young as he used to be...in fact, he had long ago forgotten how old he was, and he wasn't all too certain he was going to be able to survive her. Not if she insisted on trying more bold surprises...which he sincerely hoped she did.

When he was at last reassured that his heart, such as it was, would continue to beat, he raised his weight from her and for a moment, felt panic again rising in his throat. She was still, and serene, and he was actually worried this time that perhaps he had killed her inadvertently. Perhaps smothering her in his enthusiastic passion, or his heavy, post-love collapse.

" Wendy?" he whispered, rubbing her cheek. Her eyes opened blue and questioning.

" Hmmm?" she replied.

Hook sighed in relief. " I thought I had killed you. "

" Will you always think that? " she smiled.

" If you always lay like that afterwards! " he retorted.

" I cannot help that! I...have no strength!" she exclaimed.

He seemed to take that as a superb compliment, and kissed her.

She brought her hand around to hold him too her and gave a little gasp, as she saw the blood. " Oh, dear! " she said, showing him, her hand. I seem to have scratched you...I didn't mean to...I mean, I did not realize I was... "

She trailed off as he took her hand and kissed it. That is a sign that you were utterly lost in your pleasure. And that in itself, is worth the blood." he said.

" Truly?" she asked.

" Without question." he answered. " In fact, it would be desirable to have you draw blood at my expense every time I pleased you." he said, smugly nuzzling her neck.

" You would be very battled scarred indeed." she murmured without thinking. Then realizing she had said something rather indelicate. . .even in her present state, she bit her lip in what he considered to be a very charming way.

" We shall see!" was all he said, before again lowering his mouth to hers with every intention of having her add a few more marks to the ones already stinging on his back.

He rubbed his thumb along the tiny cut at the base of her throat, as he kissed, thinking to herself, that just as she had distracted him once, and made him lose control, so had he reciprocated. At the moment they were perfectly even.

At the moment. . .


	18. Wendy's Misadventure

18.

Wendy's Misadventure

Not Wendy, the crew, or the doctor could keep the captain in bed after that night. He had awakened, feeling refreshed...and invigorated. His shoulder was also damn sore, but he wouldn't have admitted that to Wendy even if she had tortured him.

Another thing he wasn't going to admit was that he was ashamed of having enjoyed her molly-coddling,...just a little. He had also enjoyed her passion, and was reminded of it's fervor when he slipped into the leather harness. The straps sat un-gently on the raw scratches left by her tiny nails...a reminder for the day, of how they had spent the night.

Whereas he himself did not mind them...he had to smugly bite back his amusement when they were noticed by the doctor.The only thing that would have made the rather prim doctor's discomfort more amusing...would have been if Wendy had been there to witness it. Hook was sure that she would still have a blush or two left to spare for the awkward situation!

As it was though...the doctor was the only witness..and after hemming and coughing a moment, he announced that the shoulder wound would be rather close to healed in a week, and that there would be no travel until that week was gone. It would heal much more expeditiously, if it were allowed to rest...un-molested! The doctor was kind enough to stress the words of importance, without actually saying aloud that bed-sport was not entirely therapeutic.

Hook would have argued with him anyway on that point. Physically, he might not have been any better...but mentally, he felt purged and re-born. Instead of being old and pointless, with a fallen enemy, and an overused mistress...he felt alive.

There were plenty of fresh new enemies in the world, to mourn the loss of one! He could find another, ...for a pirate isn't really a pirate without one. And as for his mistress...that was a new adventure in itself! He didn't think that he would be easily tiring of this one. Wendy was a new breath, a new heartbeat...

" Oh my gods! " he exclaimed, to himself, interrupting his own thoughts. " Am I so hopelessly smitten that I am reduced to thinking in poetry? Have my thoughts all turned to prose?" he made a face of disgust at himself, but at the same time he felt...comfortable.

She was brave..without being stupid, and happy without being giddy. In all effects, she would be a gracious lady. He thought to himself.

At just that moment, as he was reading over her log entries, picturing how she always had a small smile curved just at the corner of her mouth...the door burst open, and Wendy stormed through. Her cheeks were very pink and her eyes flashed from behind a veil of disheveled hair. Her suit of pirate clothing was wet...as if the ocean had sprayed her while she stood leaning at the rail.

No...it was saturated with water, leaving a wet trail across the varnished floor. He opened his mouth to ask her how she had gotten so wet, but the question died on his lips as she took his pistol from it's place atop the bureau. she whirled around and for a moment their eyes met, and he felt, for just the briefest second, a twinge of fear. Then she was gone, wetly...with his pistol.

He leaped to his feet as fast as he could and followed her. " Wendy!" he called, at first plaintively...then he bellowed it commandingly. Neither time did she stop. She was fast and smooth, and had not been convalescing for days...this made her quicker, as did her determination to get to her destination a long time before he could get there to stop her.

She broke out into the sunlight of the deck, and looked around, one way, then the other. Seeing her target, she strode forward. Hook arrived, panting a little, just in time to see aim the pistol at one of his crew. The man jeered at Wendy as if he doubted her courage,...then down at the pistol. Her hand was perfectly steady...not a tremor to it

Hook realized that she had every intention of shooting the man, and her aim was perfectly true.

" This is for your manners, you damn dog!" she said, in calm and steady voice. Hook collided with her the instant she pulled the trigger, and the ball...instead of entering the mans heart, hit him just below the navel. It was a fatal wound...but a slow death.

Hook ignored the man's screams, as he pushed the still calm, still wet Wendy to the deck...putting a booted foot on her leg to keep her from rising.

By now Smee was there, as well as a few other's, pistols and swords drawn. The man's two friends...all of whom were new recruits from the town, stood still, not daring to reach for their companion.

Hook was experiencing an emotion somewhere between anger and disbelief. Here was his gallant lady, fuming, on the ships deck, her hair wet, and gnarled with sea weed, and the smoke just clearing from where she had inexplicably shot a man.

" Just what in all of Hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

She turned up her eyes at him...still cold, but not half as furious.

" Captain Hook, I believe I was killing a man." she said.

" Yes, I can see that. But damn it girl, you cannot just murder a crew mate without proper justification!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

" I didn't say I wasn't justified."

" You gave no reason."

"You haven't asked."

He clenched his jaw, and made a few mannerisms that said he was perfectly incensed.

" Very well..." he said, tightly." What ...is the reason for this?"

" May I stand?"

" Not yet." he turned to the wounded man. ' And if you don't cease to make those noises instantly, I swear I'll shoot off what you'll miss the most." He turned his attention back to Wendy.

" Well?"

She raised her head up, as she had that day, as child, when he had let her go.

" I was consulting the good doctor about a matter...and he advised me of something that I needed from the kitchens. On my way there, I heard a commotion, and found the victim of it to be Stutter. These ruffians were abusing him, and when they saw me turn to go get help, that one..." she gestured to the wounded man." took me around the waist, and tried to kiss me. Simply put I would have none of it and tried to call out, so he pushed me overboard. "

Her gaze was level...and Hook felt a rage begin boiling in his gut. Not at her...but at the man. Jealousy...creeping up through him.

" Cap'n, it haint true! We thought we ha' caught one of 'em brats, spyin! ' ere comes this ...miss, and starts into railin' us! All I 'uz doin' was defendin' meself! An' before I know hit, she done fell into the sea! " One of the men protested.

" Aye, Cap'n, that's so, t'was accidental she fell," said the second. There was a smooth way to this man's voice, as if he had appeased many people, it was a calmness...the mark, of a perfect liar...or a saint.

" And tis true too, that she did rail after Slayton kissed her., and perhaps Nibley pushed her away a bit too hard. But the important matter here is that she was defending one of those ...boys. " A little truth...to add a flavor to the lie.

Hook narrowed his eyes, at the man, " You say, that ...Slayton? I presume that is him? That he kissed her? "

" Tried to sir, all is good sport, She was showing such a fine temper. and I don't think she minded ...not really." the other man interjected.

" Is that so?" the Captain raised a brow and turned back to Wendy. He pretended to be scrutinizing her as if he had never sen her before.

" And tell me...Nibley? Where is young master Stutter?" his eyes did not leave Wendy's.

" 'Oo sir?"

" Young master Stutter. Miss Darling's adopted son. Perhaps you have seen him about? He is a young boy, no older than six...with red hair, and freckles. He has a nasty stammer too, so I doubt even you three asses could mistakes him?" there was a dangerous tone to his voice...too light.

The men who knew the captain well, began to shift a little...feeling his temper rising, and being contained. A storm, contained behind his eyes...which were beginning to flicker with the occasional hint of red.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them, broken at last by the moan from the wounded Slayton. " Cap'n I 'm hurt bad. That filthy slut 'as done shot me bad! I need a doctor..."

Hook snatched the pistol from Smee's hand and aimed it the man. " Do I need to use this?" he asked.

The man quieted.

" Good." He handed the pistol back to Smee, before turning back to Wendy.

Ignoring his shoulder, he reached down and pulled her to her feet. Before she realized it, he had his arm about her waist, the hook held against her stomach...blade safely turned away. Despite her own anger, and a little apprehension at his odd behavior, she felt a little warmth as he tucked her back against his body. He ran his hand down her arm, and took hold of her left hand..almost swallowing it in his.

" Do you see this?" he asked the men.

They exchanged a look, and nodded.

" Do you know...what it is?" he drawled.

" A ring, Cap'n. " said the third man.

" Really? And do you know what it means?" Hook asked again.

They shrugged.

" She's a thief? " offered Nibley...apparently the one with the least intellect among the three. The other two winced.

Wendy felt a small hitch in his breathing...as if he had swallowed a laugh.

" This means that Miss Darling...is mine!" he raised his voice for the benefit of the entire ship..." And as such..she has the right to go anywhere and do anything she pleases aboard this ship! I will not tolerate a crew member to insult, molest, or other wise offend her. The punishments will be severe...is that understood? " He released her and leaned toward the man on the ground. He raised his hook, the sunlight gleamed on the blade.

Everyone held their breath...even Wendy, who was entranced with the scene playing before her. But Hook did not strike. He whirled around and took Wendy's arm...barking an order to two of his men.

" Tie them up, lock them below. I am escorting Miss Darling to shore..and I expect matters to be taken care of upon our return. "

He didn't speak to her as he pushed her along in front of him, away from the deck, where the men were getting a sort of perverted joy in rough handling the wounded men.

Once he had Wendy in his cabin and the door bolted, he turned around and faced her. For a long moment they simply stared at each other. He with a sort of glazed curiosity, and she with an unabashed frankness.

Then he smiled. She was just a sight...wet, her clothes kissed against her...the seaweed still tangled in her hair. Her face was composed, but her eyes still flashed a dangerous blue. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breasts rose and fell with the excitement of her adventure. After he smiled,...she frowned.

That only made him chuckle.

" You!" he said.

" Me? And what of me?" she demanded, her face relaxing somewhat.

" Do you understand the concept of the word ' danger ' ?" he asked.

" I believe so. Isn't danger where someone places herself in a very close proximity to a person renowned for being deadly?" she raised a brow at him, as she stepped closer into his " proximity ".

" Is that a no?"

" Yes."

" Do you realizes...that I am about to kiss you for a crime that I usually have men executed for?"

" Do you often have many men who defend their honor against other men?"

" You are becoming unbearably saucy!"

Wendy smiled distractedly as if he had given her a compliment. " Why did you not kill them? " she asked.

He raised his brows at her blunt question. " At first I believed that I was protecting the delicate senses of a lady..., which is odd, considering that this same lady who shot someone in practically cold blood.!"

" Oh, that was sweet!" her tone changed to one of appreciation, and she went to kiss his cheek, but he held her at arms length.

" And are you always going to be so extremely temperamental?"

" I wasn't being temperamental!"

" You cannot shoot a person for humiliating you."

" I thought you said I could do anything I pleased?" she grinned.

" Except annoy me with your irresponsibility."

" I wasn't being irresponsible, I was defending myself!"

" You almost sank the ship!"

" I did not, my shot was well aimed until you shook my arm!"

" Yes but I nearly shot Slayton through the...deck of the ship."

Wendy bit back a smile.

" Well...I believe that was your temper, my dear...not mine." she took his hook and planted a light kiss on the flat side of the blade, causing him to draw in a breath.

There was no fear, and no remorse, as she stroked the blade gently before releasing him. Turning an inquisitive look up to him, she changed the subject.

" Were we really going ashore...or was that a diversion to protect my sensibilities?"

He had lost the argument, and it faded away from his mind...without resolve. Without a word from her though, he knew she understood the point he had been making. Murder was not taken lightly. However...neither was trying to accost the Captains Lady, he thought.

" Yes. I thought perhaps some exotic little souvenir might help to soothe your mother's inevitable wrath...?"

Wendy clapped a hand over her mouth. " Mother! Oh...I forgot about Stutter! Some mother I am! I left him in the kitchens!" she turned and ran from the room, and he found himself once again following her at a deadly pace.

If he survived her...he thought, it would be the best adventure of his life.


	19. To London Town

19.

To London Town

They had found Stutter in the kitchens, eating a warm roll, and being supervised by the cook, who was an impossibly patient soul...and seemed to enjoy and welcome the urchin's company. Stutter was indignant when Wendy wanted to have the doctor examine him.

" I d-d-d-on't neeed n-n-n-noo -d-d-d-octoring." he insisted. " Th-th-th-at's for g-g-girls."

The Captain had raised a brow at that, but Wendy had only frowned at them both, and sensing a fresh onslaught of argument from her, Hook sent her to dress for a trip ashore, while he interrogated Stutter about the days events.

In her own little cabin Wendy undressed and washed, removing the smell of fish and sea weed that clung to her skin. The Captain had ordered her many dresses, the last day in town, and she pulled a sensible cream travelling dress from the mahogany chest ...another gift that had gravitated to her quarters.

The dress was too extravagant for London, she thought. But here in Neverland, there were no rules about what people should attire themselves in for different occasions. In Neverland, you simply took what was pretty, and did what you liked.

There was not a drab frock among her clothes...all were rich in velvets and silks, strung with pearls, and embroidered heavily, some with gold threads...others with soft silks in rich colors. What would Mother say? She thought, as she dressed...pulling the dress over her soft chemise, and starched petticoats.

Wendy couldn't remember what her mother would say...or even what her voice was like...she had only a hazy image in her mind, of a woman who looked much as she herself did, with dark hair, and blue eyes...

Would mother remember her? She froze at this thought, hairbrush still in hand...trying to discern whether or not she...Wendy, looked any different than she had upon leaving. She really could not recall, but she was certain that if she felt this much different...surely it must show. Maybe here, on the curve of her mouth. Had the hidden kiss been stolen by the roguish captain, or was it still there, lingering in the corner of her smile? Did her eyes sparkle in a new way...did they cry out to the world that she was a woman now?

How would her family react if she returned to the door, and rang the bell, and the maid came to answer the door...only to find the young miss Darling returned, on the arm the spectacular Captain? The thought made Wendy smile just a little, as she imagined John's face...his last words to her returning to her memory.

It would be a subtle surprise...at the very least.

She was so immersed in her new worries about her return to London, that she forgot about the execution of the three men, until she was ashore.

" What are to become of the men?'' she asked, turning to Hook.

" They are to be hung." he said simply.

" Oh." she sighed.

" Is that not appropriate?" he leaned close to her to ask, in pretense of their discussion being private. His real intentions though were to inhale the delightful aroma of her hair and sin.

" I suppose so, it just seems a little barbaric." she said, with a flounce of her hair to displace him.

" Barbaric?" he almost laughed, stopping in the middle of the street. " Are you to give lessons against barbarity, after this week?" he chortled quite loudly.

Wendy turned crimson..." Yes...well, hanging them seems barbaric. Now, after the fact, at least." she hissed in a low voice, tugging at his sleeve as if this would urge him to be silent.

" It wouldn't be possible to hang someone before a crime, now would it?" he smirked, his voice still loud enough to draw attention.

Although he was teasing, she could catch, in the perfect blue of his eyes...a coldness. He had no qualms about killing those men, and had no doubt killed men for lesser crimes. He was still, among many things...a dangerous man. A villain, to the heart.

Wendy knew she should have felt a small chill, or a tinge of fear at the knowledge that she was so close to a man who had made murder and piracy his career. But the fact that she was so close to him, was because, he was also more than a murderer, and more than a pirate. The very idea of his many facets of personality sent small thrills through her...and not a single thrill was the result of any fear.

She couldn't say just then, whether or not she loved him...but she knew that two things were certain. She would never loathe him, and she would never fear him.

" Well, Captain, do I owe thee an apology for my conduct ? I wouldn't want to think I had been a nuisance."

" You have been a nuisance since you were twelve years old. I am slowly and painfully acclimatizing myself to it."

He tilted his head and appraised her a moment, in an ungentlemanly fashion.

" Somehow, against my better judgment, and I find it in myself to forgive you..." he said, again loud enough for every one in the street to hear., and she blushed. "And I can only wonder where this new magnanimousness has arisen from."

And linking her hand over his arm, he continued down the street...Wendy for once being cautiously silent.

Once they were back aboard the ship, and eating their dinner, Hook leaned back in his chair and began polishing the hook with his napkin.

" Now, I have a gift for you." he leered over at her.

Wendy blushed. " But I have too many fine things as it is!" she protested.

" This is a special gift. I wish to see you outfitted as a true lady, and a lady is not wholly or full complete without this one accompaniment."

She leaned back a little, looking suspiciously at him. she had dresses, and hats, and shoes, and a parasol...ornaments, from the gaudy hairpins to the beaded clutch. What could she possibly be lacking?

" What is this marvelous invention that I have so ignorantly existed without?" she asked.

He merely smiled and rang a little bell. I bustled Mr. Smee, looking harried as usual.

" Yes, Cap'n?" he breathed.

" Bring Miss Wendy's...gift." Hook said lightly.

Now she was very concerned. His mood was suddenly too light, and she worried that perhaps she was being tricked again. "Let it not be something horrible!" she thought, imagining all manner of pirate tricks. Prisoners were the first possibility.

But when Smee returned, he had with him...the last thing Wendy had expected to see in Neverland.

A girl!

Or, rather, a young lady, not a year or two younger than she herself! The girl was dressed in a plain grey dress, with a lace cap over her auburn curls. Her round face was pretty , and shy, and she dropped an awkward curtsy to Wendy and Hook.

" Ah, Miss Jane. " said Hook." Wendy...this is Miss Jane, and from now on, she is to be your companion. "

Wendy sat stunned for a moment, she had never had a maid! She was practically royalty! However, unlike royalty, she was at a loss as to how to behave in this situation. She wasn't sure whether or not she should address the girl, or run to the Captain, and thank him. That latter choice seeming to be the most enjoyable and the least acceptable. As if sensing her dilemma, Hook nodded to Jane, who was looking with shy amusement at Wendy's burgeoning smile.

" Smee, show Jane to Wendy's cabin. Have a cot brought in. Please excuse us Jane, a moment...I am sure Wendy will be along ...momentarily."

Jane nodded and curtsied again, before following Smee out of the room.

" Well? Is this a pleasant surprise?"

" Yes! Of course it is! But I have never had a maid, or a companion, and for a moment, I was caught up in the novelty! It is just like one of my stories!" she rushed excitedly.

" Yes, well, after the days events, I decided it would be best if you did not wander around unchaperoned. It would put me at ease to know that you have a companion...and, I believe it is fashionable, if not preferable in London society?"

" She may go to London with me?" she cried.

" Yes, of course. I trust her to be discreet, and trustworthy. If she proves otherwise, I will have her keel-hauled, and find another." he said.

Wendy blinked a moment before acknowledging that she was being teased. " Oh you wouldn't!" she said, a little uncertainly.

" Better to warn her not to tempt me." he said. " and now, I suggest you retire...to instruct your new maid in her duties. We leave before dawn...so it might be more...restful... for you if you remained in your own cabin for the night." and he gallantly kissed her hand, with only the smallest glint of devilry in his eyes.

Wendy couldn't be certain whether it was sparked there by his implied statement, or by some wicked trick he had planned for later...so she took the precaution of bolting the door to her cabin. She did not want her maid to think wrongly of her...or him, from the beginning.

Wendy soon found any modesty she had to be as un-necessary with Jane, as it was with the Captain. Jane was not a mild London girl earning wages...she was something almost otherworldly.

Wendy wondered almost instantly whether or not this girl were real...or only a pretend. Whose pretend though? Hers? The Captain's? Surely that was nonsense...but if it were all nonsense...then so was being here in the first place.

She shook her head as she watched Jane deftly and gracefully packing her things into the small trunk...the more she put in, the more seemed to fit. She hummed a soft song like a lullaby under her breath, as she worked, and the smile she gave to Wendy was one of wisdom, and understanding. Wendy needed to instruct her in nothing, and Jane would not allow Wendy to help her.

" No, now, Miss...the Captain wants me to take care of you. In all ways. don't you worry, as long as Jane is here...you'll neither want nor worry."

So Wendy contented herself with appraising the gifts she had purchased for her family. There was the weaponry for her brothers, and the model ship for her father, exotic scents for her mother, and a box of hairpins for her sister. Also, the Captain had chosen from the stores of jewels and treasure, a rather luxuriant set of ear-bobs, choker, and several rings. He might not be able to charm Mrs. Darling into forgiving him, but he could dazzle her into speechlessness.

Wendy carefully wrapped them all so that Jane could tuck them in amongst the linens in the chest.

Wendy wondered if she ought to pay Peter a last visit. Stutter said that Peter was getting fat from merely laying about gorging himself. Prisoner he may be, but starved he was not. She decided against it, after the last episode.

" Were you here...when those men...?" she asked Jane, and Jane smiled serenely,and shook her head.

" No, Miss, but, I heard the men talking of it, and they said, it was done, and good riddance. "

" Oh...dear." Wendy sighed.

" " Something wrong Miss?''

" I feel a little responsible, " she said. But that wasn't what was bothering her. It was that she did not feel very remorseful...that worried her. But she could not confide such a thing to Jane...not just yet.

Instead, she began to interrogate the new girl. Even as the girl answered, Wendy began to imagine her in a story...she could envision her...a lowly maid, perhaps an orphan, eloping with a handsome highwayman..galloping away behind him on his black steed...her auburn hair flying...no, billowing behind her.

" And how did you come to be in Neverland?"

" Oh...it was awkward. My father, Miss, he was one of the lost boys. Many years ago. Decades. I don't know about my mother...she was gone before I was born."

" He grew up here?"

" Oh yes. One can, if one has the mind to. But...he pined for the days when he was young. He couldn't go back you see, after he became a father, he couldn't be a boy..he was man, and he had to stay away from Pan" Jane whispered Pan's name.

" And you grew up here?'

" Oh back and forth...it is easier than one thinks, Miss, to go from one place to the next. It takes spirit and courage is all. You do not have to be young, or even happy."

" Is it the fairy dust?"

" Oh...it helps Miss. But there are some of us, who can go without it." Jane said seriously.

" How is that possible?"

" I do not know, Miss...when wants to, one can. That is how things are, like water...all you have to do is dip your hand into it..."

" It is magic!" Wendy grinned.

" Aye, Miss, that is it. Magic. And those who believe in it, can use it." said Jane. " Now, are you ready for bed then? Shall I have you a bath brought?" and Jane was back to business.

Wendy slept very soundly...like a child with no worries. And it was only Jane's persistent calling that woke her at all.

" It is time to get ready Miss...we go to London!" Jane sounded excited. She had a blue dress laid on the bed, and was all ready to lace Wendy into it.

" Oh...not that one! Surely!" Wendy exclaimed. It just didn't seem appropriate for travel.

" Aye, Miss, the Captain insisted. He said if you were to argue, I should tell you that he expects you to travel with him as a wife, and this dress is very becoming." She pulled Wendy's gown over her head, and began dressing her from the skin outwards, despite Wendy's discomfort. She had not had another dress her since she was a babe, and only the Captain since had seen her unclothed.

Jane ruthlessly laced Wendy into a corset...a garment she had not worn since first donning the pirate garb, before dropping the blue dress over her head, and buttoning an excruciating number of tiny pearl buttons up the back. There would be no getting back out of the dress unaided...Wendy thought.

Then Jane arranged her hair in a very..unique style. Wendy was dazzled at just how mature it made her seem, as did the jewelry that followed. All of this took her only a half hour.

Five minutes later Wendy had joined the Captain on the deck, with Jane in tow. The few articles of luggage were there, and Stutter was there to see her off. He almost embraced her, but stopped himself at the last minute, and merely bowed. She noticed that he was growing already! Soon, he would be as burly and tough as any of the pirates.

Well, maybe not as tough...Wendy smiled. He had just stopped and stared, open mouthed at Jane, who had smiled...a little coquettishly at him. Stutter was now bravely retreating to stand behind Mr.Smee.

Peter was brought up from below, and he had been scrubbed clean, and dressed in humble but clean clothes. He was sulky, but did not try to escape his fate. Nevertheless, Wendy was relieved that they were being accompanied by

Two of the crew, a precaution against any trouble that might arise.

It was very strange to be returning to London in such a way. They did not fly. Wendy was not certain of what happened...she only remembered that they were in the little rowboat, and the captain had her hold on tightly to the sides, while he poured something from a phial over them all. It must have been fairy dust, but instead of flying...they seed to be sailing. But of course, the Captain was a sailor..why wouldn't he prefer to go by boat!

Wendy closed her eyes and let the sensations of the rise and fall of themselves over seeming nothingness course thought her.

They stopped abruptly, like a sled coming to a halt at the bottom of a snow covered hill. Almost exactly like!

Wendy opened her eyes...and a rush of vertigo and memory flooded through her. They were just outside London...landed where no one would notice the strange appearance...and it was late afternoon,judging by the light.

But...it was snowing!

" James! Look!" she exclaimed excitedly..."It's snowing! " she caught the delicate flakes on her hands. Then she peered towards town, and noticed the familiar groups of hooded figures. Nostalgic fragrances drifted to them, and she turned to the Captain, dizzy from her glee.

" Do you know what this means? It's Christmas!"


	20. Partings and Parents

20.

Partings and Parents

"Oh, how quaint." Hook said, sarcastically. He was brushing the offending flakes off of his velvet brocade coat.

" Don't you like Christmas?" Wendy asked, as he helped her step out of the boat. She shivered a little, having grown quite comfortable with Neverland's gentle weather.

" Oh yes. It's so wonderful. All those...carolers." he waved a hand pompously, and she raised a bemused brow at his insolent haughtiness.

" I see.." she said " You were never a good boy were you?"

" I was always as well mannered in my youth as I am now," he sniffed,

" At the promise of sweets and puddings?" she couldn't imagine the Captain as a young boy...

" And mistletoe."

" Oh surely not when you were a boy!" she laughed.

" I was practiced in precocity." he said. And speaking of youth and all of it's follies...we should be depositing your young friend someplace."

Wendy glanced back behind her, to where Peter was being practically dragged between the two pirates.

" Gracious! He can't be dragged through London in this fashion!" she exclaimed.

" He isn't being dragged...he's being escorted. " said Hook. " Would you rather us drag him?"

But Wendy was not teasing. She stamped her foot impatiently, but lowered her voice. Not even Jane, who was right behind her could hear.

" Really! Do you know how suspicious we might appear to other people? A girl with no coat, a serving girl, two pirates, a bound boy and a...a...peacock?" As soon as the last word was spoken, she regretted it. It was the cold creeping up her legs that irritated her, not his teasing. And to be truthful, at the moment, she greatly envied him the velvet coat.

But instead of being angry, he raised a disbelieving brow, and stared at her for a few moments. Then he simply turned away, and began conversing with his men in a low tone. Wendy glanced at Jane, but Jane didn't seem to feel the weather, her dress being a more practical and woolen affair, with a high collar.

The Captain finished giving his orders, and one of the men vanished into the now heavier snowfall. Without a word, Hook easily removed the velvet coat, and slung it around Wendy's shoulders. She would have proudly refused it, but it was ablaze with his body heat, and heavy with his fragrance. They waited there by the boat, in silence for quite awhile... The Captain offering no explanation, and Wendy did not ask...assuming for the time being that silence was wisest.

Then the man returned, and handed over a bundle to the Captain, who was stubbornly refusing to shiver even though he stood in only his shirtsleeves. The Captain tipped the man a gold coin...proof to Wendy that he was still in a fair enough temper. As did the bundle.

Inside of it were two cloaks, one of a plain grey, which he gave to Jane, who curtsied in thanks. The other was of rich crimson, the exact shade of his own coat. This one he threw around Wendy's shoulders, and carefully pinned it closed at her throat. There was a bemused look in his eye again, that suggested he would torment her at a later time.

But for the moment, he whirled her around and said against her ear... "Tis time to say your last farewell. This is where we part ways." He gave her a little push with his hand, propelling her towards Peter.

She approached Peter...who had his head lowered, but was watching the carolers out of the corner of his eye.

" Peter..." he looked up at her, and his expression was not the one of sullen anger she had seen days ago, but one intense and eager mischief.

" Peter, this is goodbye. For real this time. No more pretending." she said.

" I know Wendy. But the adventure is just beginning." and with a grin he turned away from her, and addressed Hook.

" For both of us."

After Peter's cryptic last words, the men had escorted him away, and Wendy was left with both a felling of sadness, at seeing him go, and an immense relief that they were at last unburdened of him. She couldn't help but see it as a bit unfair that end of Pan's rule came about because of her heart. It was his own arrogance and bloodlust that had gotten him in the end. She could only wish him well. He was being forced into her world, while she was so willingly ensnared in his.

" Where will they take him? " she asked Hook, as they themselves began to travel towards her home.

" To a charming home for boys. No doubt the same one from which he acquired those last thuggish companions of his. Is your cloak to your liking?"

" Hmmm? Oh yes...thank you." she murmured , peering up almost shyly at him from under her lashes.

" Don't practice your wily female arts on me" he scoffed. " No amount of prim gazes will ever convince me that you are demure."

" Oh yes...I remember , my femininity provokes indigestion, does it not?" she asked with a saucy grin instead.

" Indeed it does, my little peahen."

" What did you call me? " she exclaimed.

" Oh, I believe you heard me.'

" I believe half of London heard you! " she cried.

" And they are still hearing you." he smirked. " I only figured that if I were a peacock, then my mate, would naturally be a peahen...both of us fine birds in fine feathers." he discreetly pinched her hip through the folds of her skirt, causing her to yelp and sidestep him.He caught her hand and pulled her right back to him.

" Oh dear, your hands are chilled" he said rather dramatically. " Here put them in my pocket." he guided her around so that she was on his right.

She wound her arms around his and buried her hands in his pocket, just as they met a group of carolers strolling down the walk. A few turned their heads to peer at the magnificent figure of the Captain. . .and one or two even frowned a little as if he were familiar to them in some way. . .like something they had dreamed of once as children.

They passed several such groups of people, all rosy-cheeked and laughing as they spent their Christmas Eve at merry-making. At one point, near to the Darling's house, they met two people. One was a sour-faced girl, who was quarreling noisily with her fiance. The girl was overly pampered, and spoiled...she looked disdainfully at Wendy as they passed.

A few paces out of hearing of the girl, and Hook said: " What a gruesome creature.", and Wendy laughed.

" Oh, look what I have just managed to acquire!" exclaimed the Captain in mock surprise. He handed Wendy a very pretty fur muff. The same muff she had not a few seconds ago seen in the rude girl's possession.

"Oh! " cried Wendy, trying to be appalled. She was more amused than anything, at how smoothly he had pinched the item, and she slid her hands into the warm fur.

" ED-WARD!" the girl cried out behind them. " I dropped my muff!" she said accusingly. " WELL? Aren't you going to_ look_ for it?"

Hook leaned over and said; " Let us make haste..." and laughing they quickened their steps and made their escape.

When they arrived at last at the door of the Darling house, Wendy was out of breath, but light of heart. Her smile faltered only little as she faced the door of her old home. Of course it hadn't changed any...she had only been gone a few months. It only seemed like forever.

" You're not afraid...are you?' she heard him whisper, in that same taunting voice he had used ten years ago.

" No. Just cautious." she said, flippantly. And just to show him she wasn't a coward, she marched up the steps, and pulled the bell.

A middle-aged woman in a huge ruffled white cap, opened the door and peered out. " Are you caroling?" she asked.

" No...I've come home to see my mother and father." Wendy said.

The woman put a hand over her plentiful bosom, and stepped back.

" Who is it, Maude?" called a familiar voice...

Wendy spoke before Maude could manage a sound.

" Mother! It's me! Wendy!"she called.

A flurry of footsteps sounded throughout the house. Wendy's mother appeared from the parlour, her beautiful face alight with glee and curiosity.

" Wendy? Wendy it is you! " she exclaimed as she embraced her. " Oh, Wendy...where have you been! Just look at you!" her mother laughed, and cried at the same time.

" Mother..." she started, prepared to explain. But she was interrupted

" Wendy! " it was her father, and brothers...also to embrace her and bombard her with questions that did not give her time to answer.

And then Aunt Millicent came, and Elizabeth, Wendy's younger sister. ...They all tugged on her clothes and tried to all be heard at once.

" Wendy, do come in, you'll catch your death. Maude, bring something warm for her to drink." Mrs. Darling tried to pull Wendy inside, but Wendy freed herself , and held up her hand.

" Mother...Father...there is someone I would like for you to meet." she said.

Aunt Millicent and Mrs. Darling exchanged knowing looks with each other.

Wendy took a deep breath, and plunged forward, before they could interrupt again...or before she lost her nerve.

" Mother, Father...this is.. Captain James Hook... "


	21. Confrontation, Chaos, Confusion

_**21.**_

_**Confrontation, chaos, confusion**_

A silence, as heavy as a stone, fell to the earth around the group of people. For a moment, and for different reasons,...no one breathed., or even blinked.

Mrs. Darling went noticeably pale, and as Wendy's gaze met that of her mother, she knew that the name of Captain Hook was not unspoken in this house.

Had one of her brothers revealed the secret? Or perhaps the name was remembered from Mary's own youth...? Wendy did not know.

She turned her eyes then to John, who was regarding her with the very epitome of disbelief on his face. Then, ever so slightly his gaze shifted slightly to the left, and his jaw dropped.

By that, Wendy knew that Hook, recently concealed in the shadows, had ascended the steps, and was behind her. For some reason, she felt strangely comforted when he took her hand in his.

The silence was suddenly and rudely broken , when John dropped the cast-iron corn popper he had been holding. Un-popped corn kernels scattered unheeded over the floor. The noise made them all flinch, startled. It seemed to reawaken everyone...especially Mrs. Darling, who smiled weakly.

" Well, this is certainly...most _unexpected_. But please, come inside..." she stepped back, to allow for the entrance of her guests. Regardless of the purpose of this meeting, it would not do to have it conducted on the front stoop, in view of the public.

The small foyer seemed to be made even smaller by the Captains powerful presence, and Wendy's brothers indiscreetly backed up against the opposite wall, taking a bewildered Elisabeth with them.

This left Wendy and the Captain facing Mr.and Mrs. Darling, with Jane and Aunt Millicent standing to the side, like spectators. Only Aunt Millicent didn't seem to understand at all what was happening, and looked even more confused than Mr. Darling, who was merely gaping at the expensive finery before him.

Aunt Millicent's expression merely said that she had always figured Wendy to be a headstrong girl and high-spirited girl raised on too much imagination, and not enough discipline.

_This_ was what happened to such girls. They vanished in the night only to return months later on the arm of the_ strangest _person on earth. No doubt some _foreigner_! What _would_ the neighbors say?

Wendy, waiting for someone to say anything at _all_... looked to her father, briefly, and found that as usual , he was swimming round in his mind in search for the correct thing to say. He did not seem to be any more or any less nervous than she remembered him being, and that probably meant that he had never heard the name of " Hook" mentioned before. However her mother had come to know of him, was without his knowledge.

She turned back to her mother...pointedly ignoring John and Michael who were still gaping from behind the parlour palm, suddenly reverted to the little boys they had once been by the reappearance of their childhood villain.

"Mother? " Wendy finally spoke, smiling in what she hoped would be a reassuring manner. " Aren't you you going to...congratulate us?.."

If Wendy had said that they had come to murder all in the house, and steal the silver, John and Michael might have believed her. Or at least understood her.

" On what!" John demanded in a tone of utter disrespect and childish disdain. Wendy glared at him from across the room. He had knocked over their mother's parlour palm and was stumbling forward to confront her.

" Don't be so _rude_ John! " Wendy said, frowning.

" What have you_ done _Wendy?" John demanded, beginning to storm towards her in a fury. " Congratulate you on _what_?"

" On our marriage."

The words were spoken smoothly and almost amicably by the Captain. John stopped too abruptly and nearly toppled over as Michael, who had been directly behind him, staggered into him.

An audible gasp came from Mrs. Darling, and a smaller inaudible one came from Wendy...who had not quite been certain as how to announce the news. Now that it was announced, ( and even though it was not entirely the truth) she felt immensely relieved.

" Well...I don't know what to say..." began Mr. Darling, but he was interrupted by John.

"Say what? That is _impossible_!"

" Oh, no it isn't John, " argued Wendy.

" I'll take care of this Wendy!" John said as he came up in front of Hook. Michael remained safely behind.

John pulled himself up, and faced the Captain, pointing at him with what he surely meant to be gentlemanly indignation. It made him appear a pompous fop, and Wendy inserted herself into the space between Hook's chest, and Johns' finger, hoping to allay a quarrel.

" You sir..." He began, trying to push Wendy out of his way. " Are not welcome in this house!"

" John! That is not your place." said Wendy.

" It is my place to defend my sister!"

" _Defend_ me!" Wendy cried, forgetting about everyone else for a moment. " It was _I_ who always saved _you_! If it hadn't been for me, you would have drowned in the Black Castle! If it hadn't been for _me, _you would have been gutted and fed to the crocodiles!" (there was a little cry from Aunt Millicent at this)

Hook seemed to be enjoying this argument immensely.

" And...if it hadn't been for my _self-sacrifice_, you would all be _dead_ at this very instant." she said, with a firm nod of her head to emphasize her point.

" Self-_sacrifice_! You were supposed to _die, _not _elope_!" John exclaimed.

" You would _rather _me be dead then? Very well, here I am. Go ahead, plunge a dagger into me..."

"I'll plunge one into him. I challenge you..." John tried to peer around Wendy, but she kept stepping in front of him. " I challenge you sir...to a _duel_!"

"Children!" Mr. Darling laughed nervously. " I don't think that is _entirely_ appropriate , do you? " he tried to divert their attention, not wanting anyone murdered in his foyer,... but Wendy and John could never abandon a good quarrel.

" You will _not_!" cried Wendy. " There is no call for it."

" Oh yes there is. My sister has been _insulted!" _John announced.

" That's right!" agreed Michael. " It's a matter of honor."

" You are the one who is insulting me, John. " Wendy said, her voice suddenly calm.

" This is some sort of trickery!" John said, with indignation." And I intend to discover the source! Even if it means to the death."

" CHILDREN!" this time they were silenced by their father's voice. " _No one _is going to be murdered in_ this _foyer! Now...might I_ please _have some explanation as to the goings on?"

All were silent for a moment, casting about the room to see who was brave enough to attempt an explanation. All eyes landed on Mrs. Darling.

She flushed a little and smiled at her husbands demanding and curious gaze. " Well...it seems...or at least I believe..." she stammered.

" Oh, really it's nothing, father. " Wendy spoke suddenly, seeing that John was preparing to hasten the story. " I've always thought, how adventurous...and romantic...it would be, to elope. John and Michael...tried to reason with me, but you know how I am." she laughed, and her father laughed, even though he was still squinting down in puzzlement.

" That isn't _at all _why you left!" said John.

" It is _so_!" insisted Wendy.

" John... I believe you were very adamant about having been "_completely at a loss_" as to why Wendy might have left. Were those not your words?" asked Mrs. Darling in a suspicious voice.

John reddened.

" Did you know anything about this?" asked Mr. Darling of his son.

" I might have...suspected, slightly, what I believed she was _supposed_ to be doing." he accentuated the word ' supposed ' and glared at his sister.

" And you thought it best not to share these suspicions with us, even though we were concerned?" Mr.Darling asked.

" That might have been awkward sir..." said Michael.

" Oh, so you were part of this scheme also" Mr. Darling raised a brow, and Michael looked down at the floor. " Then perhaps you would care to explain...with a little more detail...' Why it would have been awkward?' ''

Michael pursed his lips and fidgeted for a moment before deciding on his words.

" No sir."

" No sir, what?"

"No sir...I would not care to explain." he said.

Mr. Darling threw his hands up in exasperation. " Mary..._is_ there something I should know?" he asked his wife.

" I knew nothing more than that Wendy was gone. It was merely...startling to see her returned...in such a manner." she smiled at him.

" In which manner? Married?" Mr.Darling was nearly on his way to being completely lost.

" It is not that she is married, it is an issue of to _whom_!" said John.

" Exactly! " Mr.Darling said, as if this made perfect sense. He turned to the Captain. " Therefore I must demand to know sir, who you are?"

Hook only marginally concealed his utter amusement, at the proceedings. Chaos and quarrels always uplifted his spirits, and in this household, he would be doomed to ever good humor...judging by the way Wendy and John were still angrily facing each other. But he did not want his ' marital' bliss disturbed by any bad temper of Wendy's, and with as much polish as he could, he introduced himself.

" I am Captain James Hook."

" Yes...I know that much." said Mr. Darling. " But..._who_ are you? What are you the Captain of?"

" A ship. Namely a merchant vessel. I have interests in the islands, where I do a fair trade in goods and spices." Hook smoothly skirted around the truth.

John made a rather rude scoffing noise. " That's a lie. He is no _merchant._''

" My dear boy, prove me otherwise." Hook challenged calmly, yet there was a gleam in his eye, that bespoke of his growing irritation with John.

" Is that what _pirates_ call themselves these days?" asked John.

" Pirates!" exclaimed Mr.Darling, Aunt Millicent, and Elisabeth, simultaneously.

" Pirates!" laughed Wendy, " Oh, John...are you _still_ such a _child_ that you would believe in such_ tales_?"

John turned a rather fetching color of red...suddenly not as sure of his self. " I..."

" A merchant, eh? Is that a lucrative career? I would want to be assured that my daughter would be well provided for."

" Oh, I can assure you that she will always have her _every_ need and desire fulfilled." Hook's voice carried that warm, velvet note to it...meaning he might be speaking proper words...but it was entirely probable that his thoughts were indeed improper.

Wendy willed herself not to blush, or smile in the presence of her family, and could only hope they assumed he was referring to clothing, and housing and jewelry and such.

George Darling held out his hand then. '' Well, then might I say...welcome to the family?"

" It is deeply appreciated..." agreed Hook, " But, I am afraid it is impossible for me to shake hands." he held up his hook, which had been hidden in his coat pocket. He was rewarded by everyone in the room taking a very healthy step backwards. Even John seemed in less of a hurry to duel now that the familiar weapon was in view.

Only, instead of being merely the glistening hook...there was also a rose, perfect and un-crumpled. Wendy couldn't see how he was managing to hold it...nor how he had managed to conceal it in his pocket, when her hands had just been in there not a few moments ago.

Hook offered the flower to her mother...and Mrs. Darling blushed. " I have taken one rose away from you ...allow me to present you with another. " he said.

John and Michael made noises of disgust.

" And if I may, allow me to say that I can now easily see from where it is my wife has acquired the bounteous gift of beauty." saying this, he kissed her hand as she carefully accepted the rose from off the hook.

" And you aren't here to ransom Wendy? You aren't holding her captive?" she asked in a low voice.

" My dear lady, I would believe that it is _she_ who is holding_ me _captive."

And with that somehow magical statement...Mrs. Darling allowed herself to be convinced of his sincerity. Seeing this, John and Michael attempted to remind her of who this fiend was...but she silenced them with a stern look.

" Where are our manners, this evening?" she suddenly exclaimed. " It's Christmas eve, and we are making our guests stand about in wet coats! "

" Yes...this won't do at all..." agreed her husband. " Let us all retire into the parlour I believe there is popped corn for a treat tonight. Oh..no it isn't , it's spilled all over the floor here." he said. '' But, I believe Maude could bring us some cider and there is a very warm fire."

He ushered the boys and the ladies through the door, and Wendy sent Jane to follow Maude, before turning to look at Hook.

" A rose?" she asked, raising a brow.

" I thought it was brilliant. "

" Oh, you are ever so clever." she said saucily. "Is that your solution for females?"

" For one's who might begrudge me their daughters...yes. For the daughters...I have special gifts reserved. "

She stopped just outside of the parlour door...out of sight of the rest of her family. " There had better not be too many of these daughters!" she said.

" Oh. no, I believe you are quite taxing enough on my health, and my sanity." He kissed her quickly before she could argue.

" Not in the hall!" she hissed. It would be mortifying to have her parents witness such a thing!

" Right. In the parlour then?..." he said, and taking her hand he led them both into the warmth of the small sitting room.

There was something in his manner that said he was determined to embarrass her before the visit was over.

" Please, " she whispered as they walked in together...'' Please don't do anything too inappropriate. . .try to act like a gentleman.''

" Oh..." he whispered back with a dangerous amount of humor and sarcasm... " I _promise..._''

And Wendy could only wonder what _that_ might cost.


	22. A Darling, but not a dear

_**22.**_

_**A Darling, but not a Dear...**_

She was pacing...

No...

She was practically storming back and forth across the bedroom. When she had begun pacing the room, talking to herself under her breath,while she prepared for bed.. she had been alone in the room.

Then Hook had come in...fresh from having a nightcap with her father. ( and no doubt that stern talk that fathers thought it was their duty to have with their daughter's husbands or fiances ) He had a tight lipped look to his face, making him appear stern. She didn't notice...and soon his expression turned to one of curiosity.

She was pink faced...as if she had recently been embarrassed. Her hair was down, and Jane had been there already and unlaced her from the tight dress, and corseting. She strode around now in her nightgown...looking very much like the wild girl she had been ten years ago.

" Might I ask?" he raised a brow.

" Only if you desire no answer." she strode purposefully for him, to help with the shirt and leather harness.

Once he was free of the encumbrance, he watched as she continued to storm around, searching, first for her hair brush...then for a length of ribbon.

" I could nearly swear that something was amiss..." he said, as if solving a great mystery. He was certain it was not with him..he had kept his promise...but there was something.

" Hmmm?" Wendy turned, too nonchalantly, to face him. He was lying back on the guest bed...( Aunt Millicent had been unceremoniously re-deposited in the nursery with Elisabeth...) shirtless, and drinking from his flask. Seeing him only made her turn pinker...and she sat at the dressing table and began viciously brushing through her brunette hair.

" I suppose I should apologize for my brothers...they are perfectly dreadful!" she said. He had the strangest suspicion that had little to do with her agitation.

" Yes...well I am afraid that you will be less one brother..."

She whipped around to stare at him.

" ...I believe I was challenged to a duel. It is inconceivable that I might miss." he teased.

Wendy merely frowned and resumed brushing her hair. " It is inconceivable that he would have the courage to even attend someone else's duel...his own would be unbelievable."

She glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He was smiling, still lounged so...arrogantly on the bed. He looked quite handsome, and she had to turn back to her own reflection to keep from staring.

" And what did father have to say? " she asked, hurriedly. " More non-sense? He's like that sometimes...but it's his nature. He places an awful lot of importance on balance sheets and what-not." She chattered on.

Still as she gazed into her own plain sapphire eyes...she heard her mother's words invading her head.

Earlier...

After dinner that evening, when the pirates had returned, and delivered their luggage, Hook had stepped out to converse with them, and Wendy's mother had whisked her upstairs to have a

" woman-to woman'' talk.

Luckily, that had rescued Wendy from having to answer any of John and Michael's queries...

However...an hour later, she wished she had been in their company, trying to impress them with her adventures...instead of being seated beside her mother. Her mother, who held her hands as they sat on the end of the large bed, and began to gently question her.

Oh, she began with the simplest questions...such as why was Wendy married to Captain Hook, (because her mother knew all of the stories about him...Wendy learned) and where Wendy had been all of this time.

Because she had left the farewell letter, they knew she had gone willingly...which very much helped her to convince her mother that she had not been kidnapped, or forced away. Wendy carefully extracted the gruesome promise of trading her life for those of her playmates.

Then her mother had looked at the ring, and said it was beautiful, and had tears come to her eyes...which surprised Wendy.

Then Jane had come in, and Mrs. Darling had sent her away...which made Wendy squirm just a little, because the last time her mother had taken her aside to speak in this manner...it had been a vague discussion on how girls became women...and all that it detailed. It had been excruciating then, to learn that she must grow up in that manner...and she had been rather embarrassed.

Wendy knew right away that the same thing was about to happen again...and she tried to deter her mother from the inevitable. It was an impossible feat. When Mrs. Darling began something,she finished it. Serenely, yes. Gently, yes. But firmly.

And firmly she had held Wendy's hand to ensure that she stayed seated, and she began the dreadful so-now-you are-a wife lecture, that would have been the so -you-are-going-to become-a wife lecture, had this been before a wedding.

Wendy had sat still, and listened, and answered even the most painful questions, the first of which was, simply, had she and her ' husband '...shared of the same bed?

Wendy learned a good deal...but wasn't all too certain if it was correctly learned, because there seemed to be a great deal of knowledge that her mother was either unaware of, or incapable of speaking of. Mrs. Darling seemed to think that the ' bed' was a place to be tolerated for the sake of love...as if there were no honest reason why a woman would choose to go there on her own volition.

That meant that one of the two women seated on the bed had not had the most experienced of lovers...and Wendy most certainly didn't want to think about that! She kept her tongue in check, but not her blush...(which still clung about her, two hours later...)

Wendy merely nodded and looked down demurely at her hands, and decided that she might talk to Jane later. Perhaps the woman who had come from Neverland, would be more helpful. Then, her mother had embraced her, tearful, and trembling...saying how happy she was for her, and that her dress was beautiful, and that she should probably leave the room now, as ' they' would want to retire..

That was when Wendy realized that, as husband and wife, they would be sharing the same room. If she hadn't still been angry at her brothers, and so distracted by her mother's conversation, she might have been more surprised, and a little more shy...it seemed different in her home!

But then her mother had left, and Jane had come in to help ready her for bed, and she gotten more and more angry at her brothers...and more confused and bothered by the talk. And, to add to her embarrassment, it was apparent to her immediately that Jane had known exactly what her mother had been saying!

Now, she realized that the Captain was still watching her...and curious to know what had gotten her into such a temper so fast.

She smiled reassuringly.

" Well?" he asked.

" What?"

" I asked you if you were enjoying your visit...but I believe it might be an ill-timed question." he took another sip from the flask.

" Oh, it's nothing really. It...just feels strange, is all. I do believe I already miss the motion of the sea." she laughed.

She turned back to her mirror, and took out the ear bobs. She dropped one, her fingers suddenly trembling again as she realized she was purposefully taking too long...to avoid going to the bed. Not that the bed wasn't where she wanted to be...but it seemed so strange to share a bed with the captain...in her parent's house...

When she raised back up, she almost yelped in surprise. He was standing right behind her.

" You make entirely too little sound when you walk" she said, with a nervous laugh.

He brushed aside her hair, and began to play his fingers along the skin of her neck. " All the better to startle you.." he murmured, bringing his lips down against her ear. She jumped a little, even as she felt her skin warm to his touch, and her lips tingle with the anticipation of his kiss.

" Why Wendy...you act as nervous as a bride..." he whispered, deliberately blowing into her ear. The color that was just beginning to recede from her cheeks, rushed back and she lowered her head so he couldn't see it in the mirror.

" Mmmmm, no doubt your mother's conversation was far more entertaining than your father's?" he hummed.

" Entertaining! It was ghastly!... Oh! We didn't...talk. " she amended hastily.

She caught his blue gaze of amusement. The next thing she saw was the floor. He had swung her up and over his right shoulder so fast it made her dizzy. She scrabbled for something to hold onto, but there was nothing shy of digging her nails into his skin.

" Oh! What are you doing!" she squeaked, as he spun twice around the room.

" Taking you to bed, before you brush out all of your dreadful hair. It isn't much to speak of as it is...it doesn't need you pestering it." he slapped her bottom with his hand, causing her to protest loudly.

" What was that for?" she demanded.

" I think a good spanking would set you back in the right temper..." he joked,

" She said something under her breath as she tried to straighten herself.

" Say what? I couldn't hear that! " he stopped spinning and pretended to listen.

" I'm falling!" she gasped.

" Then hold still...now what did you say?" he smacked her again, not hard...but enough to make her furious.

" I SAID I don't need a spanking!" she cried out, still struggling not to fall right over his back.

He almost roared with laughter, and she realized that the whole house might have heard her...

" You fiend! " she said accusingly. " Let me down!"

" Fiend?" he smacked her again..." I don't think that is the way to go about getting me to let you down" he turned his head and bit lightly at her hip. She shrieked then, not caring if the whole house heard...and this time the shrieks involved giggles in between the protests. It tickled maddeningly.

" Pl...ple...please " she gasped, in between sobs of laughter, that not even her brothers, who could hear her at the other end of the hall, could call anything but laughter. They made faces of disgust and pulled the blankets over their heads.

" Please what?" he growled, her nightgown in his teeth.

" Please, put me down..." she pleaded.

" Where?"

" O...on the bed...I'm dizzy!" she laughed again, this time for no good reason, and he dumped her over his shoulder onto the bed, where it was another minute before the giggles subsided, enough for her to notice her nightgown was disarrayed. He lay beside her, on his side, watching her as she laughed...which only made her laugh harder, until even he was having a difficult time controlling his own mirth.

Since there was no cruel trick he could play to stave off the threatening formation of a smile he felt beginning...he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes...until she finished.

When the spasms of joy finally ebbed away, and she could speak...she rolled over and poked him.

He frowned and opened one eye.

" What?"

" I don't like London anymore..." she said.

" How do you know, you haven't been out yet."

" Oh, if it is stifling in here, then it will be much worse out there."

" Then I don't have to worry about you refusing to come back with me."

" No. I want to go home...and I don't think home is here anymore. I don't think home has been here since I first agreed to become a pirate."

" You were a horrible pirate." he muttered sarcastically.

" Good storyteller though."

" Tell me a story then...Jill. "

" Right now?" she asked...suddenly aware of the fact that he hadn't kissed her at all.

" Yes. One about what might lie over the sea...in the opposite direction of Neverland. "

" What is over the horizon?" she asked, looking down at him. He had closed his eyes again...and she took a moment to look at him. Especially his mouth. His lips were pursed thoughtfully to hide the smile she had given him, and it made his mouth more inviting.

" Don't you know what is over the horizon? It is legendary.So famous, that people all over the world have heard of it. A substance both comforting and fearful, dangerous, yet necessary. A type of jewel so precious, and mysterious that even the gods worship it." he opened his eyes to listen to her as she spoke. When she spoke in such a fashion, she became excited, and it made the story seem far more interesting than what it might be.

" It is so little that it can be carried on your finger, yet so heavy, that it can crush a man to death. "

" What colour is it?"

" Sometimes it is blue, or green...in places it is even white, or grey...it is red on the mysterious islands of the Kavo's, a fierce tribe of cannibals that boil there captives in rum. It is white and pink sometimes , like fine pearls..."

" Well! " he demanded impatiently. " What is it? This substance? Or do you have it named yet? ''

" Oh, yes, I have a name for it. "

" Something imaginative."

" It is called many things, in many languages. I call it by a simple name..." she smiled up at him, clearly waiting as long as it was safe before she told him the name.

" What is it?"

" Would you truly like to know?"

" YES!" he huffed.

" Truly ...or are you just humoring me?" she batted her lashes.

" Tell me what it is or I'll ...I'll..."

" Kiss me?" she interjected hopefully.

" Kiss you!" he said, he hadn't meant to say ' kiss ' at all! " KISS you?" he cried. " I ought to..." he stopped, and looked down at her she was still smiling up innocently at him. " ought to kiss you." he finished. " Until you quit breathing."

" That would be nice. Will you still kiss you if I tell you what it is?" she asked.

" And nobody could stop me!" he growled.

" In that case...this beautiful, mysterious substance is called..." she paused dramatically, for just a second...

" Water" she finally said.

He was a smart man and it took him only a half second to fully swallow the fact that she had tricked him...in a fashion. She had gotten him to lose his temper, and to promise her a kiss, when all she had done was tell him a riddle!

" You little brat! " he said. " I really ought to thrash you!"

She was laughing softly, though...and she had the mangle stump of his arm cradled across her belly, and was idly tracing her fingers over it...

" Water!" he repeated.

" Yes. I predict there will be a wealth of it between here and forever. Now what do I get for my story?" she said.

" I think you have just forfeited your career as storyteller aboard the Jolly Roger! " he glared at her...but his eyes twinkled.

" You needn't be ungrateful," she ran her fingers up his arm now, toward his chest...and he decided he had pretended to be angry long enough. Rolling over her, he pinned her to the bed, and gave her the kiss she requested. And then...another one, and another one...until his irritation with her family was gone...and the words of her mother faded away somewhere to that locked place in her mind that she rarely visited.

When he ran his hand under her gown, she gave a mild protest about not wanting to..."here in this house" but he could hardly believe her sincerity when it was she who didn't still her motions...or her kisses.

After a few minutes...Wendy was not even trying to be quiet anymore...and he had to clamp his hand over her mouth to save them both a little dignity for morning.

Perhaps... it would be a good idea not to stay too long in London, after all!


	23. Two secrets for Christmas

_**23.**_

_**Two Secrets for Christmas**_

_It was the distinct feeling of the earth not rolling beneath her that woke Wendy. Disoriented for the moment...she tried to sit up, but found that the weight of the Captain's arm across her stomach was enough to sufficiently anchor her to the mattress._

_Oh yes...I am home. She thought. _

_The thought did not bring her much cheer. Her imagination began to invent many different awkward scenarios that could possible occur. The most awkward was that her parent's might believe it to be polite of her to call on her old acquaintances. Perhaps even a dinner arranged specifically for the purpose of introducing her husband, and displaying her newly acquired assets. The mere idea sent chills of dread down her spine._

_When she had thought once of visiting her relations...she had not thought to recall that she was indeed a grown woman in their eyes, and as such, would be encouraged to meet people's expectations. A task she had never been suited for. She could not imagine James as being suited for it either, which was the greatest reason that she preferred is company to those of all the bilious whey-faced youths of her past. _

_She crossed her arms defiantly as she imagined herself refusing to weaken to Aunt Millicent's recriminations on how her own behavior could sadly effect the reputation of her father...maybe even lower his esteem in the eyes of his colleagues and neighbors. And how would it reflect on her mother? Having a daughter who eloped with a merchant...a sea captain, and upon returning, did not even have the graciousness to remember the delicate manner in which she had been brought up?_

_In her mind, Wendy reminded Aunt Millicent that it was she, not her mother, who had given Wendy instructions, so the reflection of character would be returned to where it was most richly deserved. Not that she would have the courage to say that aloud..but it felt wickedly good to be able to say it in her mind._

_The motion of her arms shook the bed, and something between a loud groan and a low growl emanated from beside her. _

_" What was that?" she asked, looking over at him archly._

_He repeated it for her benefit. He was face down in the feather pillow, his hair wildly splayed in all directions. His left arm was lain across her...his right was thrown over his head, curving around the pillow so that it was puffed up plump and tight around his face. It was a wonder he didn't suffocate sleeping all smashed into the pillow like that...she thought._

_" It's morning..." she sang out...knowing that would irritate him. _

_He grumbled something else that sounded like " be damned if I'm getting up" ...and just to annoy him she purposefully misinterpreted it._

_" Mmm, good morning to you to." she slid closer against him trailing a hand over his arm, coming to rest on the tattoo. _

_He said something then that sounded rather like..."That's not what I said, or maybe I'm staying in bed."_

_" You are going to smother yourself in that pillow..." she said, leaning over, she lifted a handful of his hair away from his face, and he allowed one eye to peek out...just long enough to glare at her before he burrowed it further into the white linen._

_" owith adder feent? '' he asked._

_This one puzzled Wendy..._

_" I'm afraid I didn't understand that at all!" she said._

_He raised his head just enough. " How is water pink?" he demanded._

_" What on earth are you...oh!" she remembered her story, or riddle , from last night. She had said, that sometimes water was pink. " When the sunsets over it, water is pink."_

_" That is reflection. The water is not pink." he muttered._

_" It seems hardly worth arguing over..." she stated._

_" Had you not said pink...or red...I would have guessed the answer." he insisted._

_" I know. And that would have spoiled the story, don't you think?" _

_He mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow, but tightened his arm around her as he felt her try to rise._

_" And where are you going?" he asked._

_" To dress for the day. It's Christmas morning, and I am certain there will be a delicious breakfast." _

_He made a sound like someone who has been shown a disgusting object. He never had more than just rum before noon._

_Wendy felt the excitement of Christmas...even though she had already distributed her gifts the night before. As Hook had prophesied, they softened even Aunt Millicent...and even distracted the boys from their displays of indignation. Before evening's end, Michael was even beginning to believe that trading Wendy for the promise of further exotic and mysterious gifts was not such a despicable concept. After all, how many sisters did a fellow really need?_

_" Christmas? " growled Hook, raising his head from the pillow again. " That reminds me, I have a little present for you." _

_" A cook to go with my maid!" she exclaimed in a teasing fashion._

_" Hardly. But it might please you."_

_" Am I very difficult to please...?" she nearly purred, walking her fingers up and down his arm._

_" I find every aspect of your existence to be a difficulty." _

_His morning moods were fantastically dry and a touch on the sour side. If Wendy had thought of a word for those moods, it would have been something close to ' adorable '...which would have gotten her rolled right out of the bed, and onto the floor, if she had spoken it aloud._

_With a small sigh that said she was respecting his lordships wishes and removing herself from his presence...she kissed him somewhere near the ear, where she had found him to be very ticklish...before trying to wriggle out from under him._

_He yanked her back down._

_" Do not try to be cheeky before the dinner hour." he said. _

_She tightened her lips and tilted her chin up...in a childish gesture...over-exaggerating her willingness to obey him. For a moment he was disoriented by the lighter blue star-bursts playing in her eyes, and the light red indentation of the pillow seem, just there on her brow. He had to mentally shake himself. _

_These new lapses into reverie were disturbing. He did not understand them, and they shook him to the core. He, the most solid man that had ever walked the earth, or sailed the seven seas. Always, he had known everything that he wanted, and had always assured himself that he only had what he had because that was all he needed...Wendy seemed to be challenging that. As if she had dropped, or had been dropped, into Neverland ten years ago, solely for the purpose of proving him wrong._

_Should he ever forgive her for unwittingly disputing his own heart? He could not say...because somewhere in the depths of that same rusty heart,( which had been recently dusted and oiled, and set back to working) he suspected that she was only confirming a thought he had never admitted to anyone except himself. _

_That until he had first seen her...a real and proper look at her, when she was dancing with Peter...he had not realized just how lonely and monotonous his life had been. If he could choose now between more adventure, and her company...he would undoubtedly choose her company. That was why he had just packaged up his last scrap of familiar adventure, his nemesis, and delivered him to London. He didn't need him anymore. He had her company..._

_Which reminded him that she was still waiting for him to say something..._

_" Actually, it is more a matter of business than a present. " he sighed gravely._

_Wendy's expression turned to one of perfect sobriety._

_" Rarely a moment's peace for those of us who sail beneath the black flag..." he mused. " The men came last night bearing more than our trunks. They also brought some rather...troublesome news. It seems that our young Pan escaped them at the last moment and they were unable to recapture him."_

_Wendy bolted upright with enough force to displace him. " Escaped! " she cried._

_" Apparently so."_

_She gaped at him a moment. He seemed perfectly calm._

_" Aren't we going to do something? Why did you not mention this last night?"_

_" When last night? When we were so humbly trying to gain the approval of your stodgy aunt...or later when we were desecrating her pristine and virginal bedchamber? It is hardly a topic appropriate for either time, or place." he scoffed. _

_Wendy turned a delightful shade of red...and clambered ungracefully from the bed. _

_She faced him , with her hands on her hips, her hair in a wild array across her shoulders._

_" You might have said something! But what are we to do? Shouldn't we at least try to find him?'_

_" I searched for him for many a year on that narrow island and never found his lair...to find him in this city would be impossible."_

_" No it wouldn't! I mean, we cannot have him free. What if he returns to Neverland? What if he attacks us again?" She was not happy at how swiftly her perfect scheme had crumbled._

_" He cannot return to Neverland." Hook said, rising from the bed to begin dressing. _

_" Why not?" _

_" Because he is no longer innocent, and no longer happy. And he no longer has his fairy to lead him back and forth." _

_Wendy sighed. " This will ruin everything." _

_" Will it? " he asked, raising his ever-cynical brow at her lament._

_" Yes...of course it will. " she looked at him in confusion...as if he should well know that this was so._

_" I rather think it to be ideal." he said, shocking her further._

_" I would have thought you to be furious!" she accused._

_" Wendy!" he exclaimed in a tone of false shock. " You judge to harshly! You forget that at heart I am a forgiving man..." his voice dripped with sarcasm so heavily, that for a moment you could almost see it. _

_She narrowed her eyes at him, in suspicion. _

_" Yes...indeed, I can even be merciful." he fixed her with a look that said she ought to know this. "and above all, I have a heart..." he lay his hand over his bosom in a dramatic manner, his eyes meeting hers, effecting humble sincerity._

_She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. _

_" And I have changed. Turned over the proverbial ' new-leaf ' as some might say. And in my new found magnanimousness, I have decided, for the time being, to spare Peter Pan's life."_

_He waved his arm out towards the window. " Yes, I, James Hook, thought to myself...that since the...boy...escaped, and is trapped here, in England..why not let him be? What harm can he do me now? "_

_Wendy's lips twitched the slightest bit, as she surveyed the theatrics before her._

_" And, when the occasion calls for it, if I ever need escort my lady to her home in the future, I know that somewhere here in these murky streets, lives Pan. An adventure to be had, in a place where adventure is not usually allowed."_

_She let the room fall quiet, contemplating these words. what devilish trick had the Captain devised? Or was it a trick? _

_No, it was no trick. It was an illusion. Peter had escaped, and was now a prisoner only of London...where he could still make mischief, and perhaps never grow up. Because Peter was magical...and might be able to avoid such a fate, if he could believe in himself._

_But...why wouldn't the Captain want him re-captured?_

_" You let him escape!" she said suddenly._

_This made him flinch just the slightest, and he stuck his great nose up into the air. _

_" I had nothing to do with the event!" he stated, frowning dangerously._

_Wendy stifled both a smile and the urge to taunt him. He had allowed Peter Pan to escape, because at the last moment he couldn't bear the thought of not having an enemy. Not just any enemy, but his own enemy! It was actually more from vanity than mercy that he acted...but it ended in the same results. Wendy was exceedingly amused, but sensed that any accusations of mercy would be unappreciated._

_She knew, and he knew that she did. And she understood why he wouldn't admit to such a crime, just as she understood his reasoning behind the action._

_" Of course not!" she amended. " It must have been very careless of the men to allow him to slip away from them...I suppose his hands were not tied quite tight enough?"_

_" That must have been the case." he allowed, glancing at her to see whether or not she was still smirking. She had wiped her face perfectly clean of any emotion, except for thoughtfulness. _

_" I wonder what will come of this? " she mused._

_" Never wonder idly, when you have a perfectly good imagination." he said. _

_So...Peter was free. That sprite from her youth, that had both intrigued her and annoyed hr, was now loose upon London, to make merry, and cause mischief. Or would he grow wicked and spiteful in the smoggy air, ever seeking revenge on the person who wronged him?_

_She shivered a little to think of that. Perhaps there was enough youth left in Peter to make him forget his hatred. Certainly he forgot things easily enough when something new and more fun came to him. _

_" Perhaps in time he will simply forget everything." she said._

_" Perhaps. But I will not. " the Captain said softly._

_They were silent a moment as they mourned the possible loss of a passing era. But it was quick lived for at that time a delicious scent began to waft up from the kitchens...and Wendy felt her mouth water at the promise of breakfast. She smiled up at him. _

_"Will you not join me at breakfast?'' she inquired, even as she began to buckle on the leather harness. He pulled a face but did not remark on the inedible quality of early morning food._

_A discreet knock at the door signaled that Jane was ready to attend to Wendy's dressing._

_" A moment." Wendy called. Then she turned to Hook._

_" There is a small token I would like to give to you. "she said, almost shyly._

_Instantly he was intrigued. He loved the thought of presents and tokens of any sort, as he rarely ever received any that he did not take by force._

_" It isn't much..." she said, biting her lip. " But it is a gift. In a manner. Or rather a secret i have been wanting to reveal to you for awhile...and have never known precisely when it would be appropriate..."_

_He leaned toward her lightly. " There is such a thing as too much propriety...my beauty. " he said._

_She drew in a deep breath then and looked him in the eye, deep into the part of him she understood the best._

_There was nothing for it. She had to say it._

_" I...I love you!" _

_She said this firmly, and before he could speak...she raised up onto her toes, and sealed this affirmation with a kiss...not of passion, but of promise. _

_It was the first time that Wendy had spoken those words...and at the utterance of them, they seemed so completely right, that she couldn't believe she had not spoken them before!_

_Now that they were said, there was not a doubt in her heart, or her mind...that they were the absolute perfect words to say. Warm and comfortable right down to the exclamation point, they were, and she wanted to say them over and over._

_Hook reeled a moment, his breath knocked completely from his soul. It was the truth that he had seen often enough in her eyes, and tasted in her kisses...but when it was spoken, it was as if he had been turned inside out._

_She loved him! _

_Wendy...his Wendy, ( and no one else's Wendy,) loved him! Him, James Hook! He had been feared. He had been hated. He had suffered other peoples most negative emotions...but never in the life he could remember...had he ever been loved._

_" What?" he asked, in a choking voice, afraid for just a second, that he had misunderstood._

_" I said...James Hook, that I love you!" she exclaimed. _

_He wanted to jump up and shout, or maybe sing...jump on the bed, raise the window and inform the world, that Wendy Darling loved him..._

_But at the brink of madness he stopped himself from humiliating both of them, and, regaining his officious composure, he tipped her chin up and smirked down at her, determined not to let her see just how pleased he was._

_" Of course you do, you silly girl!" he said, " After all...why shouldn't you!"_

_But Wendy wasn't fooled in the least._

_Then a miraculous thing happened! James Hook did what none other could possibly do.He leaned over and kissed her, gleeful over her confession of love... and at that very moment...he found her hidden kiss! All that time it was just there, hiding behind those words that she had not yet spoken! _

_And later when they went down to breakfast everyone could tell right away that Wendy's kiss had been stolen. It was easy to see too, by the rather drunken look in the dashing captain's eyes, exactly where it had gone..._


	24. What ends may bring

_**24.**_

_**What ends may bring**_

They spent the next few days...in a state of increasing restlessness. The house seemed to grow smaller with each passing evening, and the Captain's moods began to grow darker. Wendy wondered if it had anything to do with Peter's escape...or if he were merely feeling cramped in the close confines of town.

They had gone out, after Christmas, and as Wendy had predicted...London seemed dreary. She felt an increasing homesickness for Neverland, She couldn't help but think of the colored fountains in Neverland; the jugglers and clowns on every street corner, the thrill of excitement, even when nothing was happening.

She had attempted to share these stories with John and Michael, but John had turned suddenly pompous. He merely patted her shoulder and told her it was no longer necessary for her to entertain them with tales and stories.

After the the first night, John had decided to forget everything...all of the adventures they had experienced as children. He became an absolute grown-up, and a bit of an ass...but he was cordial enough to Wendy, and to the captain, after that, perfectly willing to believe that this was the captain of a merchant vessel.

Offended at John's manner, she refused to be more than just icily polite to him. She found Michael to be just as obstinate in a different way. He was rather meek, with every promise of becoming a pale gentleman. He didn't want to hear about anything too violent, or too difficult. He liked the exotic gifts, but he wanted nothing to do with pirates, or savages...He had his father's nervous disposition, and preferred to stay quietly in the shadows.

Wendy found that conversation with her mother was equally frustrating. Mary Darling was still gracious, and still indulgent, but she was a busy woman. She was too preoccupied with observing proprieties, and standing on ceremony, that she had little time for more than a brief word or two in the parlour after tea.

Wendy's father was equally distracted, and though jovial, he tended to lean towards lectures when it came to the manner of how the books should be kept smartly and precisely. He seemed still to be a little dazed as to how his eldest daughter had managed to ' acquire ' a husband of such magnitude. Wendy only smiled in a faint imitation of her mother.

As for Aunt Millicent, and her young pupil, Elisabeth? Well, Aunt Millicent rather made it a point that Wendy would not be the best company, or the most appropriate role model for the younger girl, which made Wendy sad...even if she and Elisabeth had never been entirely fond of one another. Wendy was much older than Elisabeth, ( It was rather understood between George and Mary Darling that they were to have only the three children...but apparently they had succumbed to a manner of comforting each other during the absence of their older three children, that had initially resulted in Elisabeth's being.) and had always been rather amazed at Elisabeth's lack of humor, or adventure.

Of course, Millicent didn't believe Wendy to be exceptionally good company for herself either, to which Wendy wholeheartedly, but silently, agreed.

At last Wendy summoned her courage and confronted the Captain as to why they were stalling here, when they had seen and done everything short of paying calls of respect to her old school-fellows.

He had fixed her with nearly the same look he had, on the day she had roused him from the spell of the waking days...and her had said vaguely that he had business here to attend yet. True, he often did leave the house, on private excursions...and though Wendy was maddeningly curious, she held her tongue.

With him, that is. But she found that Jane...who was not schooled in precisely the same way as London maids,... was quite friendly...and very worldly. It was not long before she had many of Wendy's questions answered, and given her many answers to other questions which she had never thought to ask.

The most awkward question was one that Wendy had tried to put to the Neverland doctor, but had stammered around and eventually lost her courage, even though he had patiently tried to listen.

The question involved Wendy's curiosity as to how children resulted. It was one of Aunt Millicent's more thought provoking warnings that young girls who allow themselves to be seduced always end up scandalized by becoming in a ' family way '.

Now that Wendy had been ' seduced ', she worried that there might be some rather dire consequences.

Jane was very helpful in answering all of her queries, and providing information as to how a woman might even prevent pregnancy...if she desired. Wendy, of course, thought that was scandalous! So naturally she begged Jane to tell her more. It wasn't that she did not want to have her own children, someday...but she was still young, and she would never age in Neverland if she did not wish too.

Therefore, it seemed to her, that it would be prudent to take the precautions that Jane seemed to be skilled at, until the time that she, and James, decided that it was truly what they wanted. She could not really imagine him as someone who would want to have children...especially as bothersome as the lost boys had always been to him.

She asked Jane if Jane thought the Captain would be angry, should she accidentally conceive, and Jane had raised a brow at her, and said, rather cheekily, that she did not believe the Captain would disapprove of anything that Wendy did.

Wendy had smiled at that, and the conversation ended with Jane reassuring Wendy, as she filled her a bathtub, that she had been hired to attend to Wendy, and to take care of her, and she was exactly what she would always strive to do. Wendy had asked her if she missed being away from her family, and Jane had again raised a brow, and, with a hand on her hip, she said;

" Oh, I think any real woman would find being on a ship full of pirates well worth the heart- ache of homesickness. After all, there are so many different ways of seeking comfort." and she had winked.

Wendy was still grinning at that thought a half an hour later as she lay in the tub. She had a curtain drawn around it to keep out the chill, but though it helped...she could no longer deny that the water was growing decidedly cooler.

Jane called to ask her if she were ready for her robe, and she sighed, reluctant to leave the sleepy, fragrant water, but determined not to fall asleep and drown in a bathtub.

" Well, well...and what do we have here? A little mermaid...perhaps?" drawled the arrogant voice of the Captain.

" Oh! You are home..." she stated, in a cheerful voice.

" So it would seem...unless I am only a figment of your imagination...?"

" Do not even tease about such a thing!" she chided.

He stepped closer, and she reflexively lowered herself as far as she could go in the water.

" Don't draw the curtain!" she said.

" Oh...and a good evening to you too. " he scoffed. " And why might I ask...should I not?"

" It is a good evening,let us not... spoil it." she warned. She knew she was being foolishly modest. It must have something to do with the air here, she thought.

He reached a hand over and fingered the curtain. she could see his shadow throughout the thin fabric.

' Have I ever...spoiled anything? he inquired. His voice had the seductive richness that suggested liquor. It sent little chills down her pine, to know he was just there.

" Might I ask where you have been? " she changed the subject...and splashed some water around to taunt him.

" You may. And I will even give you an answer." he said. " I have been seeking out some of my old contacts here who might know the whereabouts of Pan."

" Excluding me from your adventures already? " she pouted.

" Only the ones which are not adventurous, and might endanger you more than you endanger yourself."

" I always take great care with my safety." she said.

" Is that so?"

" Yes of course. Now was there any word of Pan?''

" Oh...a few words. Apparently he is already found a new and adventurous life here in London. Apparently he is just suited to live life as a street urchin, stealing penny candy and leading a group of rag tag orphans through the alleys." he snorted. " Still a foolish boy, I see. I let him...I mean, he escapes, and only to eventually have himself caught by the authorities for stealing candy. He really never was foe enough for me!" he exclaimed

Wendy's lips twitched. " No one will ever be foe enough for James Hook!" she said.

" Oh, yes, that reminds me, little Wendy. Your Peter has forgotten you as well...save your tears though... " he added sarcastically " For he has found the window of another girl."

" I have no tears to shed for Peter Pan!" Wendy said, laughing. " I think he was perfectly horrid for shooting you!"

" And what must I think of you, for you too, have shot a pirate?" he mused

" Think what you will...I was only defending my honor. Some one must defend it, you know. Might I have my robe, it is becoming very cold in here..."

" Is it?" and before she could answer he had thrown the curtain back.

She did not make a sound, but she did glower at him. The water was up to her ears, and her hair, which was hastily piled on her head, had escaped in a few places, and tendrils of it were tickling the quickly diminishing soap bubbles.

Those same soap bubbles were a bit remorse in completely covering her, so on occasion along the tubs length, tantalizing peeks of skin were revealed under the foamy water.

Only her face and her two rounded, rosy knees were above surface, and he was tempted to dive in after her. Unfortunately, the tub was much to small to allow another person, without some sort of re-arrangement, so he satisfied himself with taunting her.

" It isn't mermaid at all! " he said sarcastically. " It is...a Wendy, divested of her plumage! What a plump morsel, is this bathing peahen... "

Wendy shivered...not entirely from the draft that was now free to come and go as it pleased.

" Certainly there is a better time and place for teasing!" she exclaimed.

He appeared to consider this. " I can not really think of another situation where I would have you so at my mercy..."

" Captain Hook, I am never at your mercy!" she retorted.

" Oh, I believe you are. You are in your father and mother's house, therefore you cannot scream..." he grinned evilly." and I seriously doubt you have the courage to stand and face me. You are at my mercy, to lie in the water and suffer until I see fit to hand you this...'' he brought his hooked hand from behind his back. Dangling off of the sharp point was her gown.

She tried to seize it, but he easily flicked it out of her reach, and her effort only caused her to splash some of the water out of the tub, baring one breast briefly.

" Please hand it to me...?" she tried, when he only laughed at her effort.

" I do so love to hear you plead..." he taunted. He did. There was something so magnificent in her when she became agitated...the blaze of her eyes and the color that blessed her cheek.

" The water is cold! Do you want me to catch my death?" she demanded, trying again to reach for the robe, which he was waving just out of her grasp.

" Would you like me to warm it for you...?'' he purred.

" No I..." but she trailed off, as she was ensnared by the forget-me-not blue of his eyes...so close to her, as if he were going to kiss her.

Instead, he plunged his hand into the water, ruining a silk shirt in the process. She squeaked, trying to escape and stay covered at the same time.

" I'm afraid you cannot warm it that way..." she gasped, as he closed his hand around her ankle.

He rubbed his thumb over the delicate anklebone, smugly watching her expressions change.

" If there were more room in that teacup you call a bathing vessel, I could probably have the water boiling..." he leered at her. But, as much as he wanted to tease her, he had to admit that the water was to cold for her to remain submersed in. Maybe some other day. And some other bathtub...he thought.

He pulled away, and stepped back, holding the gown out to her. " I earlier accused you of not being brave enough to come retrieve your own robe...are you not going to defend your honor?" he teased.

" I am protecting my modesty!" she replied, to which he laughed.

" Modesty against honor...hmm...? " he fanned her with the cloth, causing her to shiver, " And what about modesty over comfort?"

" You try my patience sometimes!" she huffed. And surprising him just when he was about to relent and hand her the robe, she stood in the tub.

His throat went painfully dry as she stood, with the rivulets of water, and remainder of suds, falling languidly down her pale skin. she was slightly browner around the face and hands, where she had been in the sun, and she had become pleasantly plump and sleek in his keeping.

She looked every part of the well kept mistress, yet also there was the air of adventure and wildness about her. Even as she stepped over the side of the tub, gracefully, and carefully strode across the slippery floor, she held her head up..not even allowing him the pleasure of seeing her blush.

He might have allowed his eyes to go a-roaming, but she had kept hers steady and haughtily on his face. She walked right up against him, and allowed her wet body to just touch his..enough to dampen his entire front. When he could focus his eyes enough to meet her gaze, she merely pursed her lips primly at him, and extracted her robe from his hook.

" Whatever is the matter, Captain? Haven't you ever seen a woman without any clothes?" With a toss of her hair, she stepped around him, throwing the robe around her as she went.

Damn her! And when he had thought he was in perfect control! He turned to watch her as she strode to the bed.

She gave a little jump when she felt him tap her arm, but upon turning, she saw he had a towel with him.

" You are trailing water across your mother's floor." he chided, and he slipped the robe back off of her shoulders, replacing it with the towel...she continued to watch him, not without suspicion, as he toweled her dry, and re-wrapped her in the robe. Then he picked her up and stood her on the bed. Even at that height she did not have to bend over to kiss him.

" Tomorrow, we return to Neverland..." he said, looking into her eyes her to read her reaction. If he was expecting any sadness or regret, he was disappointed. Her look was one of relief and excitement.

" Are we still going to sail? To see what is across the sea?" she asked eagerly.

" If you wish it." he murmured.

" And fight pirates, and discover new continents?" she asked.

" That I do not know...but perhaps if you imagine it...?"

" And you are certain that Peter Pan can no longer return?" she was gazing at his mouth where her stolen kiss now resided. She wondered briefly if she could steal it back. It would be difficult, he guarded it very well.

" In a month, he will no longer recall Neverland." Hook said. " Besides, did I not tell you, he has found the window of another girl? Perhaps he has found one worth growing up for."

" Well, she is perfectly welcome to have him. They no doubt deserve each other. "

" You might not think so." he kissed her neck, purposely hiding her kiss from her. He could see how much she longed to take it back, just to tease him. Perhaps he might let her, one day. After all, it would be so damn fun to steal it back again!

" It is nothing to me." Wendy muttered, not particularly interested in Peter at the moment.

" But it is someone of your acquaintance." Hook said.

" Is it?' she was busy trying to unbutton his shirt buttons.

" Indeed. Would you like to know the name? I believe I have heard you mention it, a time or two..." he nuzzled her still-damp neck.

" Hmm? What is the name...?" she asked.

" Elisabeth Darling. " he stated.

Wendy pulled back suddenly, tripping on her own hem, and falling to the bed before he could catch her.

" Elisabeth!" Wendy exclaimed! " But she wouldn't!"

" Apparently, one sister is very like the other...and that means your dear old aunt has no luck at all when it comes to instructing young ladies." Hook grinned as if this were the greatest joke in all of the world.

" Elisabeth! " Wendy marvelled...still surprised, but recovered enough to be amused as well." Yes...poor aunt Millicent. Well, poor Mother and Father, actually. Are you certain?"

" Oh, yes. As I returned from my excursions this evening, there he was perched high at the nursery window, while she regaled him with a tale."

So...Peter had found another Darling. And this time, there was no Pirate Captain to lure her away...

In a new way, the old cycle had restored itself. It was almost to perfection, except for one thing...

Wendy turned to her Captain. " Then it is back to Neverland for you and I?" she grinned.

" It is my greatest wish. To live out the life that I love, with the woman I love. " he kissed her hand. Once they were returned, it would not matter where Pan was. Or where other's like him were. They had been the triumphant ones, therefor it was they who must return, to keep Neverland alive.

" And after a time, we will both become legends. Dreamed of by children, and forgotten by adults." he said.

" Do you really think so?"

" I know it will be so. I do not know how I know, only that I feel that it has happened to me this way before. And will continue to happen this way forever, only this time, I have a companion to accompany me."

Wendy smiled at him.

" You have me forever. she kissed him. "I promise."

" And the first thing we are going to do when we return..." he lifted her hand so that he could look at her ring, fingering it thoughtfully. It was still only an engagement ring... and she held her breath for his next words.

" ...Is kill that blasted crocodile!" he grinned up at her look of shocked disbelief.

" I..I ..." she faltered. For once she was completely lost for words.

Seeing this, he grinned even broader in triumph.

" And then I am going to marry you. Whether you like it or not! " he challenged her with a look that said victory was his.

" Well, after all, " she murmured, " I am completely at your mercy..." she finished her sentence...and her last words of the night, with a kiss, and while he was preoccupied with her acquiescence to his proposal, she stole her kiss back and secured it firmly in the right hand corner of her mouth.

" I will have that kiss back!" he growled in his best pirate voice. '' I promise!"


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Readers,

First of all, I would like to say thank you, for all of the lovely reviews that you have so generously gifted me with. Even now, after the story has been so long finished, I find reviews for it in my mailbox, and I read every one of them. I love them all.

Second, I would like to say, that, yes, Chapter 24 is the end of " I Promise" . However, I am working on preliminary sketches for a set of short sequels, hopefully one of which will tell about Hook and Wendy's future, and perhaps future family, together. As I foresee that I will be incredibly busy with family issues in the next few months, I cannot promise that I will get these stories done any time soon. I have done one spin-off story, a shameless PWP, about my original character, Jane, but it is too graphic for this site. It can be found on Adult where I also write under the name of FairlightMuse.

I really do wish I could just sit down and churn out three or four more novel length stories like this one. It was fun to do, and I was pleasantly surprised by how well it was received, considering that it was my first long fan fiction story, and I wrote it the same night that i watched the film for the first time.

Thanks again, I wish I could give all of you huge hugs and boxes of chocolate!

FairlightMuse


End file.
